Until The End of Time
by Devotion408
Summary: (Authors Note) Harry runs away after graduation. He left everyone he ever loved behind to protect them. Especially his girlfriend Cho Chang. Now he is living with a new identity but they meet again in the United States.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
The rain tapped constantly against the glass window as Cho Chang sat alone trying to study. It was long past midnight and finals were coming up soon. All her time was spent eating, sleeping and reviewing for the up coming finals. As the rain tapped against the glass window and the sounds of thunder roared she couldn't help but let her mind wonder.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Cho do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? That is if you don't have anything else to do. I understand if you don't want to. You know if you are too busy or something," mumbled a teenager with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He had a doubtful look on his face and was very embarrassed. He had basically answered his own question and had prepared to leave when Cho grabbed his hand.  
  
"I would love to go with you Harry." She could see the happy look on Harry's face.  
  
"Great, um I'll see you Saturday morning then? We'll meet at the Great Hall ok?"  
  
"Ok," said Cho smiling.  
  
The next few days were spent deciding what to wear. Cho must have gone through all her outfits at least half a dozen times each.  
  
"All this and I have nothing to wear!" yelled Cho.  
  
"How about this black skirt?" said her best friend Valerie in a very amused tone.  
  
"You know I don't look good in skirts Val."  
  
"Well this skirt is a little too short for a first date anyways."  
  
"It's not a date! Harry just asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. Plenty of other people were going."  
  
"He didn't mention anyone else was going now did he?"  
  
"Well, no. I'm sure he just forgot."  
  
"Yeah, right. Just give me the juicy stuff when you get back," said Val once again with her amused tone.  
  
"There's not going to be any juicy stuff! Harry just wants to be friends," said a slightly embarrassed Cho.  
  
"Then why are you so worried about what to wear? You aren't usually worried about what you look like."  
  
"Um. I just wanted to look nice that's all."  
  
"Oh this shirt is cute!" said Valerie browsing through Cho's closet. "Try this on."  
  
"That shirt makes me look fat!"  
  
"Oh puhlease," replied Valerie rolling her eyes.  
  
On Saturday morning Cho arrived at the Great Hall to find Harry waiting for her at the door. "Wow does he look handsome" thought Cho. Harry had just gotten a haircut so his hair no longer covered his lightning bolt scar. His clothes looked like he had spent hours ironing them. Cho could have sworn she saw a one or two burn marks but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Cho with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Cho," replied Harry with a grin.  
  
"Shall we go then Mr. Potter?" said Cho.  
  
"Oh yeah of course. Lets go," said Harry stumbling on words. "That's so cute," thought Cho.  
  
The two teenagers made their way through the Hogwarts gate to the town of Hogsmeade.  
  
"So how is Quidditch going for you?" asked Harry trying to break the silence.  
  
"Oh it's great! We have a really good team this year. Just be prepared to have your ass handed to you Mr. Potter," said Cho laughing.  
  
"We'll see about that. Who won the Quidditch cup last? I seem to remember it wasn't Ravenclaw," said Harry laughing. Cho looked a little hurt by this. "Oh I didn't mean that Cho. I'm really sorry," said Harry. He then proceeded to hugging her and that made her feel better.  
  
"Let's get something to eat at The Three Broomstricks," said Cho.  
  
"Sure," replied Harry more confidently now.  
  
The two teenagers were seated in the corner with a window view. After what seemed like minutes but was really hours they were about ready to leave. Harry went and paid for all their food against Cho's protest who offered to pay half.  
  
"I have something to tell you Cho. I hope you don't think differently of me after this and I hope we can still be friends," said Harry.  
  
"This sounds serious," replied Cho with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know how to say this."  
  
"So just say it," replied Cho while grabbing Harry's hand. She got herself ready for the worst.  
  
"I.I like you Cho. More than just as a friend. More of like the whole boyfriend and girlfriend kind of deal. I think about you all the time. You are the only thing that is ever on my mind. Every time I look into your eyes, it is like looking at an angel. I know you don't like me like that but I thought you should know. If you don't ever want to talk to me again I'll understand," said Harry as he turned away from her and got ready to leave. Once again Cho grabbed his hand and turned him around. Harry did not dare glance up and look at her in the eyes. He knew what was coming and wanted to spare himself the agony of looking into her eyes. Cho ran fingers down his face and lifted his chin up. Now Harry was forced to look at her in the eyes. He wasn't sure how she felt because it seemed like she was in complete shock. Slowly she rose up on her toes and kissed him right on the lips. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and happiness.  
  
"I think I like you too Mr. Potter," said Cho. She looked into his eyes and resumed to kiss him again.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Cho suddenly remembered what she was doing and tried to resume studying. Her heart was aching. Slowly her red watery eyes looked down at her hand and another memory came to her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was Valentines Day during Cho's 7th year at Hogwarts. Two teenagers were having a picnic out by the lake of Hogwarts. The sun was shining that day. It was warm as Spring was approaching. The water showed the reflection of the two teenagers in each others arms under a tree.  
  
"Cho, I have something for you," said Harry.  
  
"Harry! I told you not to buy me anything," replied Cho.  
  
"I know but I really wanted to. I couldn't resist it." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet black box. "Cho, you have been my girlfriend for the past several months. In all that time I have never said those three little words to you. I know that I love you and wanted to show you how much I love you by giving you this ring." Harry proceeded in popping open the box. The box revealed a golden ring with a green emerald that matched the colors of Harry's eyes.  
  
Cho gasped! "Oh Harry, I couldn't accept this. It's too much!"  
  
"Cho, this is a symbol of my love for you. I know I love you and I always will." Harry took the ring out of its box and placed it on Cho's finger.  
  
"Harry, this is the nicest piece of jewelry I own. I'll never take it off!" She couldn't believe it. He said he loved her. He had given her this very special ring. All she could do was look at it in awe.  
  
"I take it that you like it," chuckled Harry.  
  
"Of course I like it you git!" replied Cho. She then proceeded in turning around and kissing him harder than she had ever done before. Harry was obviously taken off guard and fell back.  
  
"Wow! That was the most amazing kiss Cho."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Cho slowly cried and the tears fell onto her textbook as the pages became soaked. Slowly she cried herself to sleep. The next morning was cloudy following the previous storm. Cho woke up in front of her study table and recalled the night previous. Slowly she dragged herself into the shower and turned on the radio. As the radio station went from song to song it came across one that caused her heart to stop.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"May I have this dance," asked Harry at her graduation dance.  
  
"Certainly," replied Cho. She moved forward and practically melted into his arms. The DJ waved his wand and put on a muggle song.  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering  
  
Oh wondering  
  
How it could be now oh might have been  
  
Oh might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
Cho rested her head onto Harry's shoulder. She was in a state of bliss and this was her moment. Nothing could take that away from her. She felt as if nothing bad could ever happen as long as she was in his arms.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Slowly the two danced. Nothing else mattered at the moment except each other.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering  
  
Oh wondering  
  
How it should be now oh might have been  
  
Oh might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
"Cho, you are going out into the world. I'm going to be in school for another year. Will you wait for me?" asked Harry.  
  
"I would wait until the end of time for you. You are my one and only, Harry James Potter."  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
"Do you mean that Cho?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, because you have stolen my heart. I think I'm in love. Wait, I know I'm in love."  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will say you will you know you will oh baby  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering  
  
Oh wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
And funny thing  
  
No matter how I try I try I just can't say goodbye no no no no  
  
Slowly Cho raised her head from Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
Never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
A part of me will always be with you oooohhh  
  
Tipping up on her toes while still having her arms around his neck they slowly kissed.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
A/N: The song I Never Had A Dream Come True was borrowed from Sclub7. I wrote this story because I like the idea of Harry/Cho. I was very disappointed with JK Rowling's OOTP though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter was exhausted after another day of physical training. "This muggle stuff never gets easier does it," Harry said to himself. Four years ago he had run away from England. He left behind everybody he loved. His two best friends in the world Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his girlfriend Cho, his godfather Sirius, and all his friends. "I did them a favor and left. I only endangered their lives being around them." He slowly let his mind drift to his previous life and the events that took place.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They were in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. It was during his 7th year at Hogwarts right before Christmas. The night sky was clear and the snow had already fallen. It was a cold night that you could feel the ice falling off your nose.  
  
"You will never win. I wont let you. I can be strong! I don't plan on dieing today!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Foolish boy! I'm not going to kill you right now. Oh no of course not. I'm going to make you watch as I slowly kill your friends and everybody you love. It hurts you even more when I make you watch me torture them," said Voldemort. He then gave an evil laugh. "Bring the prisoners out here," commanded Voldemort to his followers. Slowly three prisoners were brought to the center of the circle. Harry looked up to see the face of Ron, Hermione and Cho. Now he was worried. He looked into Cho's eyes and could tell that she was scared.  
  
"No! Let them go! This is between you and me!" yelled Harry  
  
"Yes! That's exactly why they are here! Because it is between YOU and ME!" hissed Voldemort. "I will slowly kill them off one by one. The pain and the agony might be too much though, so they might lose their minds first!" he gave another evil laugh. "Once I am through with them, I will kill you in the same manner. But I wont kill you right away. I'm going to make you beg for death!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Let's see where to start. Ah I know, how about your little girlfriend," hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Wait! I'll do what ever you want," said Harry.  
  
"You had your chance boy! You could have joined me. I could have made you my apprentice. You could have been powerful. Crucio!" yelled Voldemort as he pointed his wand at Cho. Harry couldn't do anything except watch Cho scream in pain and fall to the floor begging him to stop.  
  
"Please!" yelled Harry.  
  
"How about if you crawl over here and beg me. Then I might stop." Harry knew he was defeated and could do nothing. He slowly broke his hold from the Death Eaters that were holding him. They only let him go because they knew what he was planning on doing. Suddenly a phoenix appeared and lit the entire area up.  
  
"What is that?" Harry could hear several of the Death Eaters ask among themselves.  
  
"That is a phoenix you idiots!" roared Voldemort.  
  
"It's Fawkes!" yelled Ron. Fawkes proceeded to flying around and trying to burn the Death Eaters with its flame. It then perched on Harry's shoulder and dropped a black crystal ball into Harry's hand. Harry had no idea what it was but knew what to do. Slowly he fell into a trance and started reciting words of ancient magic. Ron, Hermione and Cho could only stare at him with fear and confusion.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ron.  
  
"Is this something you have seen him do before Cho?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No!" she quickly replied.  
  
Slowly the black ball turned white. Harry slowly advanced towards Voldemort. He was now out of his trance and had no idea what happened but his instincts told him what to do.  
  
"This is the Orb of Gryffindor! Voldemort your time is over!" yelled Harry. Slowly a white hand extended itself from the orb. It made it's way towards Voldemort who could only look at it with fear.  
  
"No! Not the orb! This isn't over Potter!" yelled Voldemort as he tried to get away. It was no use however. The hand extended itself and passed through Voldemort once. It then proceeded into returning to the orb, which once again turned black. His lifeless body fell to the floor only to turn into ashes. Voldemort was no more and his soul was trapped in the orb for all eternity. This was the equivalent to a Dementor's Kiss.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Harry splashed himself with cold water. He needed to get these memories out of his mind. After returning back to bed his mind once again wondered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the night of Harry's graduation. Cho was allowed to come visit him at the castle. That night they once again danced to I Never Had A Dream Come True. It had become their song. This was to be Harry's last night at graduation and being Head Boy he had his own private room.  
  
"Congratulations Harry! You finally graduated from Hogwarts. I'm so proud of you," said Cho.  
  
"Thanks Cho," replied Harry with a grin.  
  
"Let me give you a proper congratulations Mr. Potter," said Cho with a flirtatious look. Slowly she started to kiss him. The kisses that started slow eventually came faster and harder. Slowly she started unbuttoning his shirt while he removed her dress.  
  
"You really are beautiful Ms. Chang," said Harry. They slowly made their way over to Harry's bed.  
  
"I will love you always Harry. There will never be anyone else," said Cho from underneath him.  
  
A/N: If you don't get what is happening then stop reading now and go to another Fanfiction.  
  
Long after Cho had fallen asleep Harry was still awake. All his belongings were packed up and shrunk so that it was the size of a marble and fit in his pocket. He picked up his Firebolt and took one last look at Cho. Looking at her was like looking at an angel. He almost changed his mind not to go. But he had made up his mind and he knew this was difficult. It was the most difficult thing he ever had to do. He was sure he would rather face Voldemort again. Leaving a letter next to the bed Harry took one last glance and flew out the window. He had left the life of Harry Potter behind now. He had to protect his friends by not being around them. All he had ever done was brought pain and suffering. They were better off with out him he convinced himself.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling groggy and was preparing to take his final exams. He had now taken the name James Potter and had used a special spell to hide his lightning bolt scar. He had run away to the United States and used magic to create himself a profile and citizenship. He then used magic to get into the United States Air Force Academy and was training to become an officer. The last four years had been pure physical hell. The Academy required its cadets to be in top physical condition and therefore did Physical Training everyday on top of school work. After making his bed for inspection and ironing his cadet uniform he made his way off to class. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
"Good morning sweetie," said Mr. Chang.  
  
"Morning dad," replied Cho.  
  
"When did you say you were going on summer break hun?"  
  
"Oh today is my last day. The University finals are so difficult."  
  
"Well I'm proud of you either way. Tomorrow you and your mother are coming with me to Colorado."  
  
"Why?" asked Cho who was confused.  
  
"Well as a Lieutenant General (3 Star General) in the United States Air Force, the Air Force Academy has asked me to come and speak at their graduation. Your mother is flying in from England later tonight."  
  
Cho's father was a high-ranking General in the muggle US Air Force. While he was stationed in Britain he met Cho's mother who was a British citizen. When they were married they thought it was best if Cho lived with her mother in Britain while her father had to travel around the world as an Air Force pilot. When she was young she only saw him several times during the year.  
  
"But why do I have to go?"  
  
"Well you are my family and should make appearances with me."  
  
"Daddy, don't you think its about time you retire?" asked Cho.  
  
"I think I have a few more years left in me. I may not be as young as I used to be but I can still serve my country."  
  
Cho's father was completely muggle and was introduced to the wizarding world through Cho's mother. He was quite reluctant at first to allow Cho to attend a wizarding school but was convinced otherwise by his wife.  
  
"I should be getting to class dad. I have one more final to take," said Cho.  
  
"Ok, I will pick up your mother and see you tonight dear."  
  
"Love you dad!" With that said she ran off to class. She wanted to be early to make sure there were a few minutes to review.  
  
Harry Potter had just finished his finals. He was now celebrating along with the rest of his classmates. There was a huge party as tomorrow was going to be their graduation. Most of the cadets had been there for at least four years if not five. After four years of adjusting to this new life he had made it. He was ready to start off his career as an Air Force officer.  
  
"We did it James! We did it!" yelled Carlos. Carlos was "James" best friend at the Academy. They had met during their first year and have been like brothers ever since. They studied together and helped each other through the good times and the bad.  
  
"I never thought I was going to make it out of here," replied Harry. "Four years of hell man."  
  
"My family is flying in tonight and is staying in town. I haven't gotten a chance to introduce you to them yet James. When is your family coming?" asked Carlos. Harry looked away and tried to avoid the question.  
  
"I get to meet your family? That's great Carlos! I've known you for four years and I have yet to meet them." Carlos noticed that his question was completely ignored but let the subject drop.  
  
"My dad is really proud. He was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army and is really proud that I decided to carry on the family military tradition."  
  
"I would be proud too if I were your dad," replied Harry smiling. "Tonight is our night. Tomorrow. on to bigger and better things! Let's go party man." The two made their way into the crowd that was celebrating the end of finals.  
  
The following morning, Harry awoke early along with all his other fellow cadets. They were all ironing their uniforms and packing up ready to leave. For graduation at the Academy they had a very special uniform. They did not graduate with gowns like other Universities. After putting the finishing touches on his Service Cap, Harry went outside to join his fellow classmates. As they fell into formation they slowly marched out onto the field to take their seats. The Commandant of the Academy stepped up to the stage.  
  
"Good morning ladies, gentlemen, cadets and General Chang. Today is a very special day. These cadets have worked hard for the last four years of their lives. Not a day that goes by that I am not proud of them. As most of these cadets would say the easy part is being accepted into the Academy, but the difficult part is living up to its high standards. Therefore I am proud to present to you today the class valedictorian, Cadet Colonel James Potter who is the Wing Commander and will relinquish his command today." There was a round of applause from the audience and uproar of applauses from the cadet wing.  
  
Harry was very nervous and had rehearsed his speech with Carlos a few dozen times. Harry stood up only to look back at Carlos for assurance.  
  
"You'll do good man," said Carlos smiling. "Knock em dead!"  
  
"Thanks Carlos," replied Harry and gave a weak smile.  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
"James Potter? Could it be? No it couldn't be," said Cho to herself. "That's impossible." Cho looked up to see a handsome man making his way up the stage. "It's him! It really is him. He managed to hide his scar but I know it's him. Yet somehow he looks different now. He didn't grow in height but he does seem to have more muscle now though. But it's him. I can see it in his green eyes."  
  
*Narrator*  
  
Cho sat beside her father on the side as Harry made his way up to the stage. He had not seen her and seemed quite focused on his speech. Never in a thousand years would he imagine himself being the top student at the Academy. He was never book smart like Hermione. But then again he was James Potter now. He nervously made his way to the microphone and dug through his mind for the speech he had been practicing with Carlos.  
  
"Good morning. Four years ago I came here as a nobody. I left behind everybody and everything I ever loved to start off on a new life." Everybody thought this was a metaphor on starting college but little did they realize how true it was. "I had no idea what the Academy had to offer but it just felt right coming here. The first week of school I thought I was going to die from physical exhaustion. With out the support of my good friend Carlos I don't think I ever would have made it. The Academy has made me see who I am. It has made me proud of whom I have become. I spent four years of my life here and I wont lie in saying it was easy. Life is never easy, as most of you would agree with me. But I made it! Today I am proud to stand with my fellow classmates in saying we did it. Guys and gals, we did it!" There was uproar of applauses as Harry made his way to his seat.  
  
"Good job man! You touched me right here," said Carlos poking fun at him.  
  
"Shut up Carlos. I think I should have also added that you gave me hell for four years," said Harry jokingly.  
  
The commandant once again stepped up to the microphone. "I would now like to introduce to you a very special guest. Today we have with us Lieutenant General David Chang." There was a polite round of applause as General Chang came to the microphone. It was then that Harry noticed a pretty girl with raven black hair that sat next to General Chang. The two made eye contact for a brief moment before General Chang started to speak.  
  
"Good morning cadets! I am proud to be here with you today. It gives me great pleasure to know that our Academy is putting out fine young men and woman like yourself. Why I myself am an alumni of the Academy. Today I stand here before you not only as a General but as a fellow Alumni. We are proud of our military traditions and our graduates. I remember when I first graduated and thought I was hot stuff. True during my years in the military, I have traveled all around the world. Life has been good to me. It gave me a wife and two beautiful daughters but the Academy prepared me for life itself. Today you take the next step in life and your military careers. Perhaps someday you will be standing in my position now; addressing a wing of cadets getting ready to be commissioned as officers in the United States Air Force."  
  
There was a round of applause from the cadets and crowd. "Now I will swear in the valedictorian of the class. Will Cadet Colonel James Potter please step up to the stage."  
  
"James!" nudged Carlos. "Get on stage!"  
  
Harry snapped back into reality. "Oh sorry!"  
  
Harry walked up to the stage in a respectable manner and faced General Chang. "Please raise your right hand and place your left hand on this bible." Harry proudly raised his right hand and started to recite.  
  
"I James Potter have been appointed a 2nd Lieutenant in the United States Air Force do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, with out any mental reservations or purpose of evasion; and I will well and faithfully discharge the duties upon which I am about to enter so help me god."  
  
"Congratulations Lieutenant," said General Chang. "Welcome to the Air Force."  
  
All the cadets went through this process one by one. Harry however paid no attention to the ceremony. He was in deep thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Cho was asleep on his bed. It was the night of graduation and he had waited till she fell asleep. He crawled over to his trunk and pulled out a parchment and quill. With tears in his eyes and sorrow in his heart he started to write:  
  
Dearest Cho,  
  
Words cannot express that which I am about to do. As you sleep I can only watch and cry as I must leave you. It is for the good of everyone that I no longer play a roll in the wizarding world. I have never done you any good other than brought you pain and sorrow. I do not deserve your love or the love of my friends. It is now that I must leave because I do not believe I could face you and do it. I pray that you don't hate me for what I must do and I ask that you and the others do no try to find me. I just want to let you know that I love you. There will never be anyone else for me other than you. Perhaps one day our paths will cross again. I just don't want to hurt you any more than I already have so now I must end this letter and leave. Please ask Ron to take care of Hedwig for me.  
  
With All My Love  
Harry James Potter  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of 2000!" said the Commandant. There was uproar of applauses and white service caps flying in all directions. Harry and Carlos stood there cheering.  
  
A/N: I do not base my story on any particular set date so I just said class of 2000.  
  
"We did it mate! We did it!" yelled Harry forgetting that he was supposed to be using his American accent.  
  
"Did you just call me mate?" asked Carlos confused.  
  
"Uh no I said we did it man!" said Harry trying to recover from his mistake. There was a brief minute where there was hugging and congratulations between the newly graduated Lieutenants. The crowd was finally allowed into the field as the graduates went to meet their families. Carlos left Harry's side in search of his parents. Harry did not even pretend to be looking for anyone. He knew there was no one for him to share this joyous moment with. Slowly he turned and walked off the field. He did not however notice someone following him from behind.  
  
"Harry?" asked the feminine voice. Harry knew who it was but kept on walking. He was James Potter now and knew what he had to do. "Harry don't you dare do this to me!" cried Cho. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she ran to catch up with him. Now Harry had no choice but to face her  
  
"I'm sorry miss, my name is James," said Harry trying not to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Harry JAMES POTTER!" I know exactly who you are. Your scar might be covered, you may be using an American accent, your hair might be cut but I know who you are," cried Cho. Tears were now falling from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Cho. I am James Potter now. This is who I am. I can't hurt you or anyone else ever again. Ever since I left I never heard about any more problems. All I did was cause problems for everybody. You are all better off with out me." Harry turned to walk away. Cho could only stand there and cry into her hands.  
  
"I love you Harry! I'm keeping my promise that I will wait for you until the end of time!" yelled Cho as she ran to cry in the car.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Harry was startled by this. He had not heard those words in a long time.  
  
"Her voice and her perfume were intoxicating. No I can't give in. I'm James now. This is who I am now. I can't go back to my old life. I can't ever be Harry Potter again. This is the path I have chosen. I can't stand to watch her cry though. She is as beautiful as she always was. I don't deserve to have her love."  
  
Harry slowly walked away towards his room to get his bags.  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
Cho ran towards the military vehicle that escorted them to the ceremony. Once there she ran inside and locked herself in.  
  
"I can't believe after all these years he is still handsome. He won't even talk to me. He kept on insisting that he was James now but at least he recognized me. After all these years he is still the same Harry. He still takes all the blame unto himself. Why can't he just forget about it and love me like I love him."  
  
*Narrator*  
  
Cho continued to cry her eyes out. Her heart was aching and yet she was happy at the same time to see him. She sat there for what seemed like hours but was only an hour as her father met with the new graduates. Cho's mother became bored and went to the car where she found her daughter crying.  
  
"Cho hun, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Chang.  
  
"I saw him mother," gasped Cho in between sobs.  
  
"Saw who dear?"  
  
"Harry. I saw him. He was here."  
  
"Harry? Your old boyfriend Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes mum," gasped Cho.  
  
"Hasn't he been missing for all these years dear? What is he doing here?"  
  
"He just graduated from here. James. James Potter. That was him."  
  
"I thought he looked familiar!" exclaimed Mrs. Chang. "Oh but he didn't have his scar."  
  
"I know it was him mum!" exclaimed Cho who was still crying.  
  
"It's ok dear. Did you talk to him?"  
  
"Yes. he. he said he wasn't ever going back to his old life."  
  
"He just needs time dear. Right now I have to tell Professor Dumbledore that he is alive and well. We thought he disappeared off the face of the earth but he's been on a military base for four years." Mrs. Chang quickly glanced around and apparated.  
  
Cho glanced down at the gold ring on her finger. It had the most beautiful green emerald she had ever seen. She had never taken it off her finger since the day she got it. After a quick glance around to make sure her father was safe, she apparated.  
  
A/N: I'm a real newbie when it comes to writing fics so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please R/R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
"Albus! Potter is alive! We found him!" yelled Professor McGonagall. Upon hearing the news from her old friend Elizabeth Chang she stormed to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"How do you know Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I couldn't believe it but Elizabeth saw him. He's in the United States!" yelled McGonagall.  
  
"I had a feeling he would not be anywhere close by. But tell me how did she find him?"  
  
"Well as you know, her husband David is a General in their muggle Air Force. They have military schools there just like we have magic schools. David was asked to come speak at their Air Force Academy graduation so naturally he brought his family along. Potter was one of the student's graduating from their muggle Academy. Potter changed his name to James and hid his scar but Cho Chang managed to recognize him."  
  
"Interesting turn of events. I never would have guessed that he would decide to live a muggle life and join the muggle military. He must have been hiding in the base all these years. It is no wonder that Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger have not been able to find him."  
  
"I will alert them immediately!" said McGonagall  
  
"Minerva, please tell them not to hassle him too quickly. He did leave for a reason. Now that we have found him we don't want him abandoning his life and running again. We might not be so fortunate next time."  
  
"As you wish Albus." McGonagall turned and left down the stairs from which she came. Dumbledore sat at his desk and couldn't help but smile. "It's time to come home Harry."  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry laid on his bed thinking. He could hear everyone outside with their families and here he was all alone. His parents have been dead since the age of one. He left all his friends behind him back in his old life. "James Potter has no mother, no father, no wife, or children. All I have is a few muggle friends, but right now I wont rob them of their happiness with their families," said Harry to himself. "Why did I have to hurt her like that? It was hard enough leaving her once. I had to turn my back on her today. She needs to move on and be happy that I'm gone. I never did any good for anybody. Do I still love her?"  
  
**************************************  
  
Cho was in tears and apparated back to her apartment in Los Angeles, California. She tried to quickly clean herself up so she could get back before her father noticed that she was gone. "Be strong Cho. You must be strong. I know you can convince him to come home!" said Cho to herself. "But what if he doesn't want to come home? What if he doesn't care about us anymore? What if he doesn't even love me anymore?" Cho dread this thought.  
  
She sat there and pondered these questions until she realized she had been gone for over an hour and quickly apparated back to the Academy.  
  
***************************************  
  
That night Harry went to party with the rest of his classmates. This was the ultimate celebration of four years of hard work. They were ready to party harder than they ever did in their lives.  
  
"Hey man glad you could make it!" said Carlos as Harry walked in. "Hey ya'll the wing commander is here!" There was uproar of cheers all across the room. There were random comments such as "You the man James!" James walked across the room and shook random hands as he put on a happy façade for everyone. "Hey man let me introduce you to that blond over there," said Carlos looking over at a cute blond girl. She was kind of short but petite and perky. She was quite good looking in Harry's opinion.  
  
"No really it's ok," said Harry.  
  
"Ah come on James. I've known you for four years and I've never even once seen you with a woman. Your not gay are you?"  
  
"Hah! No Carlos I haven't' met anyone that's my type."  
  
"How do you know that blond aint your type? I heard she's pretty innocent *cough cough* if you know what I mean. I'm sure she's just waiting for the right Wing Commander to take her. Seeing as how you're the only Wing Commander around here.yeah." Carlos gave Harry a wink which he completely ignored."  
  
"Well you were my Vice Wing Commander therefore a Wing Commander so why don't you just relax and have a good time." Harry now noticed that the blond was looking at him and started making her way over. Carlos also noticed this.  
  
"Hah! I see she already has her eye on you. I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted," said Carlos once again giving Harry a wink. Harry now was feeling nervous as he turned to face the blond girl. He noticed that she was pretty good looking and that skirt seemed a little too short for her.  
  
"Hey there!" said the blond.  
  
"Hi, I'm James," replied Harry.  
  
"I know who you are. You seem quite popular among the group," said the blond showing her pearly white teeth. "I'm Anne by the way, but you can call me anytime," said Anne flirtatiously. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So you want to grab a drink or something?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure, we can do anything you want," she said flashing her eyebrows. She then led him over to the coolers and proceeded in taking out two beers until Harry stopped her.  
  
"I don't think you need any of that stuff tonight," he said giving her a smile. "I don't drink." She looked at him as if stunned but didn't argue. Instead they just grabbed ice tea and went outside. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked obviously confused at his question.  
  
"I mean you don't look like an Air Force Academy cadet, so how did you get onto the base?"  
  
"Oh! My sister just graduated from here so I came with the family. That's enough about me lets talk about you," she eyed him again.  
  
"No I would really like to know more about you," said Harry. "Who is your sister?" She looked as if she was getting irritated with all his questions.  
  
"I don't know if you know her but her name is Brenda McMillan."  
  
"Yeah I know her. She was my Executive Officer. Quite the looker as she had every guy here looking at her," said Harry chuckling.  
  
"Well I am her sister," said Anne scooting closer to Harry. He was getting a bit nervous now. "You know I'm getting a little cold James. Maybe you could warm me up a bit." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then she started really getting into it. Harry had to practically pry her off.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm 19," said Anne who was obviously annoyed with his actions. From her tone of voice she was not pleased at all.  
  
"Call me in a few years," said Harry smiling. "You need to mature and learn that sex isn't everything there is to a relationship." She looked stunned at his comment. No one had ever walked away from her before.  
  
"Wait a minute! You don't want to get into my pants?" she asked with an amazed look on her face.  
  
"No," replied Harry calmly. "I need more than just sex." She now looked angry.  
  
"Well I wasn't about to give my virginity to you anyways. And you can't walk away from me like that. No guy has ever walked away from me! I do the walking!" yelled Anne who was furious and confused at the same time. He could not help but laugh on the inside, but kept a straight face.  
  
"I'm sure I'll see you around," said Harry. "It was nice meeting you though. We can still be friends. And if I were you I would be careful. There are a lot of guys here that want to get into your pants if that's not what you want." He then stood up and walked back to the party leaving her behind to try to figure things out.  
  
"What happened to that blond?" asked Carlos when Harry got back.  
  
"She wasn't my type," replied Harry with a grin.  
  
"Man that's what you always say!"  
  
"Yeah. Hey I'm going to head back to our room. I'll see you later."  
  
"Late bro!" The two gave each other props and left. Harry grabbed himself several beers on his way out regardless of the fact that he didn't drink. Around 4am the party finally died and Carlos came into his room where Harry was. He looked at Harry and knew that he must have been drinking by all the empty beer bottles around him. Something was not right but he didn't bother to wake up Harry. Harry only drank when he was troubled and Carlos knew this after four years of friendship.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a hang over and was pukeing out his dinner in the toilet. After a while he made his way back to the living quarters where Carlos was waiting for him.  
  
"What's the matter James?" asked Carlos.  
  
"What do you mean," replied Harry trying to avoid his eyes. Harry pretended to be looking for something through his bags that were already packed.  
  
"James, I'm your best bro man. You only drink when you are troubled and last night you did a whole lot of drinking by yourself in here."  
  
"I just felt like having a beer," replied Harry defending himself.  
  
"Or seven beers! James first you run off right after the graduation ceremony and now I come to find that you have been drinking. My parents were slightly disappointed that they didn't get to meet you but I assumed you were off with your family."  
  
"My family." whispered Harry in a low voice. He had stopped searching through his bag as thousand of emotions rushed into him.  
  
"Earth to James!" yelled Carlos. Harry immediately focused back into reality.  
  
"Carlos, I think I should let you know." Harry paused for a moment to take a breath.  
  
"Know what?" asked Carlos giving him a curious brow.  
  
"I. I don't have any family. That's why I left right after the ceremony," said Harry looking very sad as if tears were about to form in his eyes. "I didn't want to ruin your moment of happiness and I couldn't stand around watching as everyone's family came to celebrate with them. I have no one. I am the last of my family." Harry was now tearing up at the eyes but kept telling himself that he was not going to cry.  
  
"Hey man that's not true! We're family man," said Carlos sitting down next to Harry. "You've been like a brother to me man. Even though we're not blood related, I still consider you family bro."  
  
"Thanks bro, I needed to hear that," said Harry. "To be honest I sort of had a family but I left it all behind. Maybe someday I'll tell you the story but right now I need to get dressed. We just graduated and I'm moping around!"  
  
"Alright you do that James. Clean yourself up a bit because you need to report to the Commandants office ASAP."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry who was confused.  
  
"You got a new assignment," said Carlos smiling. "Go make yourself look presentable."  
  
After a quick shower and putting on his civilian clothing on he reported to the Commandants office, which was a good walking distance.  
  
"Second lieutenant James Potter reporting as ordered sir!" said Harry trying to sound professional.  
  
"Ah yes lieutenant, at ease. I know you originally asked to be stationed in Florida, but there has been a change of plans. Lieutenant General Chang has requested that you serve under him and Lieutenant Colonel Miole. Your degree is criminology but your first assignment will be acting as his Executive Officer. It is not every day that a general comes in requesting for a specific person to work for them. You must have made quite an impression with him."  
  
"Requesting permission to speak freely sir!"  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Sir I've never even talked to the man. Why would he want me to serve under him?"  
  
"I don't know but I can only think it is something good."  
  
"Where exactly will I be stationed sir?"  
  
"Edwards Air Force Base officially but I believe you are going to be staying in the city of Los Angeles a lot."  
  
"That isn't too bad of a place. Where do I go sir?"  
  
"These are your new assignment papers lieutenant," said the Commandant as he passed Harry an envelope. "You are on three days of leave and then you are to report to Lieutenant Colonel Miole at 1800."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"One more thing James," said the commandant in a very friendly unprofessional manner. "You have a lot of talent. In all my years I have met very few extra ordinary young men and you are one of them. You are destined for great things James." Harry flinched at this comment. He had heard that one before from somebody else before.  
  
"Thank you sir. Will that that be all?"  
  
"Yes that will be all lieutenant," once again assuming his professional façade. "Good luck James," giving Harry a smile as he walked out of the office for the last time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to be using a lot of military ranks in the story so let me give you the rank structure from lowest to highest. I will also give you the abbreviations and what they are called for short. For example instead of saying Lieutenant Colonel all the time they might just say Colonel. These are Air Force ranks by the way.  
  
Airman Basic (AB, Airman) Airman (Amn, Airman) Airman First Class (A1C, Airman) Senior Airman (SrA, Airman) Staff Sergeant (SSgt, Sergeant) Technical Sergeant (TSgt, Sergeant) Master Sergeant (MSgt, Sergeant) Senior Master Sergeant (SMSgt, Sergeant) Chief Master Sergeant (CMSgt, Chief) Second Lieutenant (2Lt, Lieutenant) First Lieutenant (1Lt, Lieutenant) Captain (Capt, Captain) Major (Maj, Major) Lieutenant Colonel (Lt Col, Colonel) Colonel (Col, Colonel) Brigadier General (Brig Gen, General) Major General (Maj Gen, General) Lieutenant General (Lt Gen, General) General (Gen, General)  
  
*************************************************************** "Now remember Ron, don't push him if he doesn't want to go back," said Hermione. The two were making their way to the guest office at the Academy to look up James Potter's room.  
  
"Yes mother," Ron joked and chuckled. Hermione gave him a glare that said "watch it buddy."  
  
"How can I help you?" asked the receptionist at the desk. She looked like she was in her late twenties and had dirty blond hair that was tied into a bun in the back. This was procedure for females.  
  
"Yes we are here to see James Potter but we don't know which room he is in," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok let me see." She turned towards her computer and started typing and browsing around. "I'm sorry but he checked out this morning. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, could you tell us where he went?" asked Hermione pleadingly.  
  
"No I'm sorry, but I cannot give you that information. That is classified. If he wants to let you know where he is then he will tell you."  
  
"Please, you don't know how far we've come!" begged Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'm but I don't have the authority to give out that kind of information." The receptionist looked like she was sorry but there wasn't anything she could do about it.  
  
"Listen here!" said Ron but before he could finish Hermione dragged him outside.  
  
"Ron you cant go around making big scenes!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Hermione we spent two years of our lives searching for him. We were so close Hermione!" yelled Ron.  
  
"I know Ron, but at least now we have some more knowledge."  
  
"Perhaps we can put her on the imperious curse or something and make her tell us," said Ron seriously considering it.  
  
"We cant do that! It's illegal! How could you even think of something so stupid!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mione. I'm just so frustrated!"  
  
"It's ok. We just have to keep looking now."  
  
***************************************************************** Harry caught a flight to the base where they verified his ID and checked his bag half a dozen times before he was allowed to leave the security area. He had to ask around before he was able to find Lt Col. Miole's office. Upon entering there was a young receptionist behind the front desk. She looked like she was in her early twenties and had short black hair.  
  
"Welcome to Lieutenant Colonel Miole's office. How may I help you Lieutenant?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"Good evening Staff Sergeant. I need to report into Lt Col. Miole as this is my first day on the job," replied Harry. "I'm James Potter by the way."  
  
"I'm Jennifer Cunningham. He is expecting you, so please go right in. Through that door over there," said Jennifer pointing at the door at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Thank you ma'm."  
  
"You're welcome sir." She gave him a smile as he walked towards the door. As he approached the door it flew open as two men walked out.  
  
"Bring those papers to me in a week Captain," said the older one. He looked to be in his early forties and looked like a man of great respect. "Ah Lieutenant, you're here. I am Lt Col. Miole. You must be James Potter. Let me introduce you to Captain Ruiz here. Captain this is the General's new XO (Executive Officer)."  
  
"Please to meet you Lieutenant," said Captain Ruiz as they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir," replied Harry.  
  
"The Lieutenant here graduated first in his class at the Academy," said Lt Col Miole.  
  
"Really is that so? Well then congratulations from a fellow Alumni," replied Captain Ruiz. "Well I must be going, you should get yourself a guide and learn the ropes around here Lieutenant." He turned around and walked out in the direction, which Harry came.  
  
"Please step into my office Lieutenant," said Lt Col Miole. Harry followed the man into the office and stood at attention in front of his desk.  
  
"Second Lieutenant James Potter reporting in as ordered sir!" said Harry while saluting.  
  
"As you were Lieutenant. Please have a seat," offered Miole. "Now I'm sure you already know what an XO does so we'll skip that. There are only two people that you report to and you're speaking to one of them right now. The other is General Chang. He is out for the day but he will return tomorrow and I'm sure he is expecting you first thing in his office tomorrow morning. Right now we are not sure yet but you may be acting as an Inspector General as well. Meaning you will inspect the work of all our forces on the base. The uniform wear around here is short sleeve open collar but sometimes we might do Battle Dress Uniforms. The rule is you may dress up but not down meaning that if its open collars that day then u may only wear a tie or your service dress as an alternate. Your office hours are 0700 to 1500 and your office will be right next to General Chang's office. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes, are we allowed to leave base at any point in time?"  
  
"You are allowed to leave during your non office hours, but check out with the guards at the gate. If you plan on going anywhere I suggest you take a vehicle being as how we're in the middle of a desert it's going to be a while before you find a bus stop."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
"Good, now on a personal note welcome to the base Lieutenant. You can call me Frank when we're not being formal. So tell me how was your trip?"  
  
"Well I haven't been on too many air plane rides but I have to say it was pleasant," said Harry smiling. The two talked for an hour as if they were old friends seeing each other again for the first time.  
  
"Well James let me have a guard escort you to your room so you know where it is," said Frank.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Harry getting up from his seat.  
  
"You're welcomed here anytime James." Harry went outside to be greeted by security forces personnel.  
  
"Good evening sir," said the Airman.  
  
"Good evening Airman," replied Harry.  
  
"I am to escort you to your room, so please take a seat in the car." The airman went and grabbed all of Harry's bags as Harry sat in the passenger side. After driving quite a distance into the housing area they finally stopped in front of an apartment complex.  
  
"So who are my roommates," asked Harry.  
  
"You don't have any sir. General Chang has ordered us to give you your own private living quarters." Harry was surprised. He never thought they would give him his own room. "These are the keys to your own private vehicle sir. It is parked in your spot number 4 in the garage." He handed Harry the keys to the apartment and car. "Your room is number 4 also."  
  
"I have a car?" asked Harry even more surprised.  
  
"Yes sir," replied the Airman as he proceeded to carry Harry's things into his apartment. Harry walked into the garage area to find his car. After a while he found a new white Camaro parked in his space. It was all stock but it was still a nice vehicle.  
  
"Sir, Lt Col Miole says that you are off the clock for the rest of the night so feel free to go around the base or visit the city," said the Airman finding Harry in the garage. "You are to report to Lieutenant General Chang's office tomorrow morning at 0700."  
  
"Thank you Airman. I know officers are not supposed to fraternize with NCO's but just call me James when you are off the clock," said Harry.  
  
"Understood sir," replied the Airman who turned around and left.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Cho sat in her apartment room and waited for someone to answer the phone. After two rings someone finally picked up. "Hello?" a voice came from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hello? Val is that you?" asked Cho.  
  
"Yes this is she. Who is this?"  
  
"It's Cho! Who do you think it is!" Cho practically yelled into the phone.  
  
"Oh hey girl! What are you up to now these days? It's been forever since you've been to England."  
  
"Oh you know studying for finals and such. I have one more year of graduate school. How about you?"  
  
"Well I've been working with the Ministry of Magic since we graduated and I'm still there. There is this new guy that just came into our department. He is really cute and funny. So are there any men in your life?"  
  
"You'll never believe me Val but I saw Harry the other day."  
  
"You saw Harry? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I am positive. Of course I broke down crying like a little girl. All he told me was that this is his life now and that his name was James now not Harry," said Cho who was starting to get teary eyed.  
  
"Cho, I think after all these years it's time to move on. It looks like Harry has moved on so you should enjoy yourself and be happy."  
  
"I'm not ready yet Val. Not after that encounter we had. I don't even know where he is now. You'll never guess what he's doing now."  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Valerie.  
  
"He joined the muggle military. You know like my dad. He graduated from a muggle military academy that my dad did the graduation speech for. That's where I saw him. He looked so handsome in his uniform. Now I don't even know where he is. They probably sent him off somewhere with an assignment."  
  
"You're still in love with him aren't you?"  
  
"I. I am," stuttered Cho. "Anyways lets change the subject. How is everyone doing back in England?"  
  
"Well. Kelly just had her first son."  
  
"Really? That's great! Tell her I send my congratulations."  
  
"Yeah, ok I will."  
  
"How are Ron and Hermione doing?"  
  
"I don't really get to see them much. You know the first two years after graduation they were gone looking for Harry but came back empty handed. Now Ron has resumed his professional Quidditch career with the Cannons and Hermione is a Professor at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll have to send her an owl sometime to see how my sister is doing in school. Oh yeah she is going to come visit me in California for the summer! It's been so long since I've spent time with her. She should be going into her 7th year after summer."  
  
"Girl you need to come visit us here in England sometime. I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"I might get a chance this Christmas. We haven't decided where the family is going for Christmas this year yet."  
  
"Either you are coming to me or I'm coming to you!" said Valerie. "You move away to go to some muggle University and you don't even bother to keep updated with your best friend!" Cho laughed at this last comment.  
  
"Yeah, if you get the chance just come on over and I'll show you around. There is this club that is pretty popular that the UCLA students like to go to."  
  
"Sounds like fun Cho."  
  
"Yeah, hey listen I have to go. Dad wants to take me out to dinner before he has to return to the base so I better go."  
  
"Ok it was great hearing from you. You need to call more often!" yelled Valerie half chuckling.  
  
"Yes mother!" said Cho laughing. "Take care and keep me updated on this guy you are seeing."  
  
"Bye Cho."  
  
"Bye." Cho hung up the phone. For the first time in a while she was a bit happy. She had not talked to Valerie for several months and was glad to have the time to catch up with old friends. She was also looking forward to having her sister come and spend the summer with her.  
  
A/N: Sorry if I confused you with all the ranks and stuff. Like I said I'm a newbie when it comes to writing fics so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If it's bad I want to hear it but make sure it's not just a flame. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that NCO's are Non Comissioned Officers. That means that they are enlisted ranks Staff Sergeant to Chief Master Sergeant. Airman's can be counted as NCO's when comparing them to the Officer group.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning to shower and get his uniform pressed before he went to meet the general. Looking in the mirror he noticed that his hair was a bit long and that it was almost touching his ears now. "I need to get a haircut soon," thought Harry. I wonder where the barber is around here. Carlos and I used to cut each others hair and now he's not here anymore. He proceeded in shaveing and brushing his teeth. Leaving the bathroom he went to find his unpacked bags to get his uniform for the day.  
  
"I wonder why General Chang asked that I work for him. I wonder if Cho has anything to do with this. He is after all her father. Maybe he doesn't know and I just gave him a good impression. Good impression? What are you thinking. you never said more than two words to him." Harry put on his service dress uniform for the first day to make a good impression. After shining his shoes and polishing the bill on his service cap he inspected himself in the mirror. "You must bear yourself as an officer and set examples for the NCO's. He then looked around and saw that the room was so plain. "I'll have to unpack my stuff and make this place home," said Harry. "I'm going to be here for at least a year."  
  
Harry looked at his watch to find that he still had an hour before his meeting with the general. He suddenly realized that he had no idea where the general's office was. "Well I still have an hour so I better find out." He grabbed his car keys and left his apartment. He tried to lock the apartment door but the key wasn't turning. After 5 minutes and many futile attempts he gave up. "The key turns the other way genius," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned around to come face to face with a woman with raven black hair and brown eyes. She looked like she wasn't much more than one or two years older than him. Looking at the bars on her shoulder he could tell that she was a Captain. "She is quite pretty," thought Harry. Harry snapped to attention and saluted her. She saluted back to recognize his show of respect.  
  
"We are still under cover Lieutenant. You don't need to salute me until we are completely outside," said the Captain. "That means you don't wear your cover either," she smirked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," replied Harry quickly removing his service cap.  
  
"We're off the clock right now so please call me Laura." She then proceeded to turning the key for him and locked it. "Welcome to the base Lieutenant. I am your neighbor Laura Robertson." She tossed Harry his keys.  
  
"James Potter," replied Harry extending his hand out. "Please to meet you."  
  
"Likewise James, if you need anything just let me know. I am the commanding officer at the security forces office on base." She started walking out to the parking garage and Harry followed.  
  
"I was supposed to work in security forces but Lt Gen Chang requested that I serve as his XO. That's why I got transferred here in the first place. I was supposed to go to Florida."  
  
"Well that's a pretty high honor serving directly under the general."  
  
"Well that's what everyone keeps telling me. I don't know if I really want to work for him." By now they were just standing in the parking garage.  
  
"Well just keep your air speed up. We all have to start somewhere." She gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the general's office now would you?" Harry asked slightly embarrassed. She saw that he was nervous and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"It's right next to the security forces office. Just follow me James." She got into her car and started her engine. Harry went and turned on the engine of his camaro for the first time. "It's a good thing I learned to drive stick shift," said Harry to himself. Harry pulled out to where Laura was waiting for him. After driving about a mile from his apartment he came across a big white building. The front had a water fountain and a cement sidewalk with rose bushes and green grass on the sides.  
  
"Good luck Lieutenant, you will be fine," said Laura putting on her professional front.  
  
"Thank you ma'am," replied Harry putting on his cover. The two headed off in opposite directions.  
  
The sign at the front of the building said "Base Commander's Office." The letters were engraved into a blue stone that Harry couldn't quite make out what it was. The inside looked very luxurious. "That's officers for you, always thinking of luxury first," thought Harry to himself. He chuckled at his own comment. The secretary at the front desk greeted him as if she were expecting him.  
  
"Good morning Lieutenant," said the woman at the desk. She looked as if she had been around for a while. The strips on her arms suggested that she was a Master Sergeant. Her desk was surrounded by picture of what appeared to be her children.  
  
"Good morning ma'am," replied Harry respectfully. "Could you please notify General Chang that Lieutenant Potter is here to see him.  
  
"Certainly." She reached to the side of her desk to press a button and began to speak into it. "Sir there is a Lieutenant Potter here to see you. Yes sir, I will send him right in." She then looked up at Harry and walked him to the office door. "Good luck sir." She quickly returned to her desk. Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," came a deep voice from inside. Harry opened the door to find Lieutenant General Chang sitting behind his desk looking at papers. Harry marched in and stood at attention in front of the general. He did his reporting in procedures and was asked to sit down.  
  
"Now Lieutenant, you are probably wondering why I asked that you come here. I know you wanted to go to Florida and as the number one graduate in your class you naturally had first pick on where you wanted to go. I was surprised when you didn't pick a pilot slot as that is the most popular."  
  
"Well sir, I have never been to fond of flying airplanes. I get uncomfortable sometimes. Although I did get my vision corrected, I just know that flying an airplane isn't right for me."  
  
"I understand, but I myself was a pilot back in the war. Enough of that lets get down to business. You work directly for me. You don't have to answer to anyone but Lt Col Miole and myself. You will take care of the paperwork that comes from me and then you will act as an Inspector General. As my own XO I expect you to be my extra eyes and ears. Use common sense Lieutenant. I will help you in any way possible because I like you. You made a good impression on me when I shook your hand at the graduation ceremony. I just have a very good feeling about you Lieutenant. Don't let me down now." He said all this and waited for Harry to respond.  
  
"I wont fail you sir," was all Harry could muster.  
  
"I hope that you found your living quarters and transportation satisfying?" He flashed Harry a smile.  
  
"Yes, quite satisfying," replied Harry with a grin.  
  
"Good, let me walk you over to your office." Lt Gen Chang stood up and walked to the room next door. As Harry entered he was awed by its size. The general had a big office but this one was just as big. He had his own private bathroom on the side. In the corner was a water dispenser and a refrigerator for his cravings. Up against the wall was a couch and a television on one of the shelves at the top left hand corner. Right in the middle of the room was a big oak desk with a shiny nameplate that read "2LT. JAMES POTTER." His desk had his own private computer along with a spare laptop on the side. Also there were buttons on the side of his desk.  
  
"Now James, these buttons here are in case Linda is calling you or in case you need to send her a message. You're a smart fellow, I'm sure you will figure it out." Lt Gen Chang patted him on the back.  
  
"This is all mine?" asked Harry. He was completely surprised by what was in front of him. He did not expect anything more than a desk up front.  
  
"It's yours James. Now you must be getting to know the base so I'm going to give you five days off. You did after all just graduate so you should celebrate and get to know some people around here. I will expect you to be fully refreshed and ready to work come next Monday." He grinned at Harry. "You're only young once. Enjoy it while you can. When you are over the hill like me you are going to want to look back and not regret having not done something." He looked at Harry very seriously now. "There are many things in my life that I wish I didn't do. There are also many things that I wish I had done. Now that I'm old I regret not doing them." Harry could only nod with understanding. He didn't know what else to say. "I'm heading back to work James, you really should go out and see the base. Maybe you could get someone to take you out to the city." Lt Gen Chang smiled at him. He then left Harry alone in his office. Not knowing what else to do he left.  
  
Harry was glad that he did not bring up Cho at all. He was afraid that this had something to do with her. He was now glad that it seemed Lt Gen Chang didn't even know he was Harry Potter. His secret was still safe for now.  
  
When he was heading back to his car when he saw a sign on the building next door. A sign in the front said "Security Forces Main Office." He decided to go in and pay a little visit. When he entered the building Laura was busy running across the hallway. This was rather difficult to do in a skirt and heels. She noticed him when she passed by and gave him an odd look.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you again so soon Lieutenant. Did the general send you to get arrested or something?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Hah! No actually he gave me the rest of the week off so I could tour the base and get to know people," replied Harry with a smirk. "This was the closest place so I decided to come here and take a look around." Laura gave him a look that said "right. why are you really here?"  
  
"Well now that you're in here let me give you the grand tour," she said sarcastically. "That is my office over there, and over where we have this lovely water machine!" said Laura as she moved towards the fountain. She gave him a sarcastic smile. "It shoots water out and you try to catch it with your mouth." Harry couldn't help but laugh at her good humor sarcasm. "I'll tell you what James, lets go out to the officer's club tonight after I get off work. Then I'll show you around," she said giving him a smile.  
  
"Sure what time do you get off?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just come over around 1700. You know where I live." She gave him a wink. Right at that moment a young airman walked in.  
  
"Captain, the general is asking that you place more guards active on the air strip. We have several new F-22's coming in today and he wants extra security," said the Airman. Laura sighed at the mention of this.  
  
"Will that be all Airman?" asked Laura.  
  
"Yes ma'm!" replied the Airman quickly.  
  
"You are dismissed then." Laura once again turned to Harry. "We need to be professional when others are around us during work hours. So 5 o clock it is?"  
  
"Yeah, should I wear civilian clothing or what?"  
  
"Civi's will be fine. You know, I'm not even supposed to be fraternizing with you since I'm a Captain and you're a Lieutenant." She gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"But your not my superior officer," replied Harry with a smirk on his face. "I will see you tonight. I need to unpack now once I try to find my way back to the apartment." At that moment another Airman came in but passed right by after a "good morning ma'am, good morning sir." "Will that be all Captain?" Harry asked professionally.  
  
"You are dismissed Lieutenant," said Laura once again putting up her professional façade.  
  
A/N: If there are anything that is confusing just ask and I will try to clarify. I know quite a bit about the military and sometimes forget that others don't. If you were wondering, no I was never in the military. I barely graduated from high school. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Seems like Harry has a date now doesn't it? I know some of you want to see Harry and Cho together but not quite yet. This chapter is a little long and a little boring but don't worry I promise within the next few chapters something is going to happen to Harry and Cho.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho waited patiently at the exit gate of flight 42 from Austin Texas to Los Angeles California. Many people came out and still no sign of her sister. Her sister had left late last night and had to change flights several times. After everyone got off the plane one short girl with raven black hair finally came out. Her brown eyes were exactly like Cho's and the facial structure was similar as well. She was several inches shorter than Cho but their figures were the same as well as their hair.  
  
"Starlet!" yelled Cho as she rushed over to give her sister a hug.  
  
"Cho! It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in ages," replied Starlet. She wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight embrace.  
  
"You are becoming quite a young woman there," said Cho. "I bet you have all the guys at Hogwarts asking you out." Starlet blushed at this comment.  
  
"No, I'm not as popular as you were."  
  
"I wasn't popular. I was just known because I was dating the famous Harry Potter." Cho looked down at the mention of this. Starlet could see that this was a touchy subject so she decided to change it.  
  
"So how has your summer been Cho?" Cho looked up and the two started to get Starlet's luggage.  
  
"Pretty boring so far. You would think that sunny California would have more to do but it really doesn't." The two waited as all the bags were being dropped off.  
  
"Well I haven't ever been to California so you need to show me around. Maybe introduce me to some of your guy friends?" Starlet gave Cho a wink. Cho couldn't help but laugh at that last comment. Her little sister really was growing up. She wasn't the little girl Cho remembered leaving behind when she came to the United States.'  
  
"My 16 year old sister wants me to introduce her to guys?" asked Cho who was still laughing.  
  
"I'm almost 17!" replied Starlet. "I remember you were dating when you were younger than me." She grabbed one of her bags and set it on the floor waiting for the next one to come out.  
  
"If any guys I knew started touching you I'd hit him with a stick or something." Cho still had a smirk on her face. "I promised mom and dad that I wouldn't let you get into any trouble. Plus you're too young for them anyways." Starlet grabbed another one of her bags.  
  
"Keep me out of trouble? I can take care of myself!" Cho sighed at this comment.  
  
"That's what I thought when I was 16 too. I thought everything would be fine and dandy forever. Once you leave Hogwarts it's completely different. Welcome to the real world." Starlet grabbed yet another bag. "How many bags did you bring girl?"  
  
"A girl has to bring her essentials. I was going to bring more but I couldn't fit it all into the four bags I had."  
  
"Why didn't you use a shrinking charm or a bag that has no bottom?"  
  
"Well first off I am not allowed to do a magic outside of school so the shrinking charm is out of the question. Second I can't use a bag with no bottom because it has to go through muggle machines. What if they wanted to search my bag?" Starlet finally grabbed her last bag. Cho grabbed her sister and all of the bags into a dark corner and whispered an incantation to shrink all the bags to the size of marbles. She then put them into Starlets pockets and the two walked out. "So what kind of car do you drive sis? You know mom said I could have that BMW you left behind in England."  
  
"Dad bought me a Acura Integra 2000. I have to drive it most of the time since I'm around muggles. It would look strange if I came and went but my car stayed in the parking lot all the time."  
  
"Dad gave you a rice rocket?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Starlet proceeded to walking towards the driver side of the car. "Uh Starlet, the passenger side is on the other side. This is an American version. They drive on the left hand side."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Starlet blushed with embarrassment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry got lost driving around the base. After asking for directions he finally managed to find his apartment half an hour later. He decided to start unpacking since he had spare time before he was to meet Laura. He never had a lot of belongings to begin with so it didn't take him too long. He still kept the things from the wizarding world that he had and cherished them more than anything else. He even still carried a few candies from Fred and George that were potentially dangerous to eat but kept them for memory. Although he left that life behind he still wanted to keep the memories alive in his mind. He pulled out clothes and put them into his closest. It wasn't too difficult to organize because almost everything he had was a uniform piece. He had very few civilian pieces of clothing because he had worn a uniform ever since he started at Hogwarts. He wore a uniform for seven years at Hogwarts and then four years at the Air Force Academy. The only clothes other than his air force blues were his robes and a few t-shirts and pants. He did have one suit that Cho had bought for him a long time ago.  
  
After going through the last of his belongings he pulled out a watch that Cho had given him. The back of the watch had letters of engraving that said "HARRY AND CHO FOREVER TOGETHER." He decided he was going to wear this watch from now on but was afraid of damaging it. Cho had given him this watch the first time they went out as friends. Later on his birthday she got the back of it engraved. A tear formed at his eye as he wiped it away. He continued to take things out until he came across an old picture album. It was the same album that Hagrid had given to him when he first started at Hogwarts. Quickly flipping through it the people in the pictures waved at him. He saw a picture of his parents on the day of their wedding. They looked so happy and content.  
  
Harry reached into his bag and pulled out yet another album. It had a blue cover with a golden Hogwarts seal on the front. This book held all his greatest memories from his years at Hogwarts. There were picture from his first year all the way to his seventh. He of course never left this laying around because some of the pictures inside were magical and moved. Flipping through the pages Harry saw a picture of Cho and he sitting under a tree by the lake kissing. Flipping back a few pages there were dozens of pictures of Cho in a beautiful white dress and Harry wearing the suit she had bought him a long time ago. Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
A/N: Sit tight folks. We are about to have a really long flashback of Harry's birthday the summer between his 4th and 5th year. I'm sorry if this part is boreing. I didn't like JK Rowling's 5th year version so I'm going to pretend it never happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Boy you have a phone call! Make it quick and don't waste any of my valuable time!" yelled uncle Vernon as he was banging on Harry's door. Harry had stayed up very late the night before and was in no mood to get up. Harry glanced over at his alarm clock, which said 8 o clock. Reaching over to his nightstand he picked up the phone and in a sleepy voice said "hello?"  
  
"Harry?" came a familiar feminine voice on the other end. It was familiar but he couldn't quite figure out who it was.  
  
"Yeah this is Harry Potter. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"This is Cho silly! I told you that you were going to get your present this morning so wake up. I will be at your house to pick you up in one hour."  
  
"Uh ok. Bye Cho," said Harry who was now fully awake. Cho was coming to get him for his birthday. The girl of his dreams was going to spend a whole day with him.  
  
"Bye Harry, see you in an hour."  
  
Harry quickly got out of bed and into the shower. He made sure to try and be extra clean today. He showered and brushed his teeth for a little while longer than usual. Then he searched the cupboard for some hair gel. After slapping on his hair gel he quickly got dressed. After getting his hair cut last night Harry decided to treat himself for his upcoming birthday by dropping by a clothing store and buying clothes that fit him. He no longer had to wear the second hand clothes that he received from Dudly. Now he knew that he could exchange wizard currency for British Pounds.  
  
After what seemed like hours but was actually ten minutes, Cho rang the doorbell to his house. Harry ran to the door and let himself out before anybody could even ask a question. Cho looked incredible. She was wearing a black skirt with a strapless red top. She was wearing stylish sandals that slightly elevated her. Her shiny black hair fell below her shoulders as she smiled at Harry.  
  
"Harry, you got taller!" said Cho who was now looking up to him rather than last year when he was shorter. "You cut your hair too! You look great Harry eyeing him up and down. Been working out this summer I see."  
  
"Um thanks Cho," said Harry who was too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. He instead chose to be very interested in the flower on the sidewalk. Here was the girl of his dreams complimenting him and that's all he could say. "You're looking beautiful as always Cho." He had no idea where that came from. He just blurted it out.  
  
"Thank you Harry! That's so sweet!" said Cho who was smileing at him. "That smile could kill a man and he would die happy," said Harry to himself. Cho grabbed Harry's hand and lead him over to her car.  
  
"You drive Cho?" Harry asked stupidly. "Of course she drives," Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah I just turned 16 and got my drivers license. My parents bought me this car as a birthday present. Today I'm going to take you around town for your birthday. I'm sure you have never really seen the town because you have been cooped up in that house for all these years. But first let's have breakfast!" Harry's stomach growled at the sound of breakfast.  
  
"Ok, that sounds great. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there. Just get in the car and enjoy your day Harry." Cho proceeded in taking Harry's hand and leading him to the car. Once they were downtown Harry stood in front of a big building that said Dejon. The building looked very flashy and expensive on the outside as much as it did on the inside. They had a man at the door checking for reservations while either admitting or rejecting people. The place looked liked it cost a lot more than Harry could afford.  
  
"Cho this is a little much don't you think?" asked Harry who was nervous and felt bad at the same time.  
  
"Nonsense Harry, I eat here with my parents all the time. Look lets go inside," replied Cho.  
  
"Ah Miss Chang, how are you doing this morning?" asked the man at the door.  
  
"I'm fine Henry. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing exceptionally well today. Thank you for asking."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Today is my good friend Harry's birthday and I'm taking him out for the day. I didn't get a chance to call for reservations but do you think you can get us a table?"  
  
"Well it is pretty full this morning but for you dear I will get one. Why don't you go ahead and follow Earnest over there to a table."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality Henry."  
  
"Not a problem Miss Chang. Tell your mother and father I said hello."  
  
"I will. Come on Harry!" Cho once again proceeded in taking Harry's hand and lead him behind the waiter named Earnest.  
  
"Here are you are miss, a table set for two. I will be back in five minutes to take your orders," said Earnest smiling and leaving. Harry being the gentlemen pulled out a chair for Cho and offered her a seat.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Cho said smiling.  
  
"It's my pleasure Miss Chang," said Harry taking a seat across from Cho.  
  
"So, what should I order?" asked Harry. He had never in his entire life been taken to a restaurant by his relatives much less know what the items on the menu were.  
  
"How about we order a Breakfast Plate for Two? It comes with eggs, bacon, sausages, muffins, a variety of fruits, French toast, coffee and juice."  
  
"Sounds great Cho," said Harry who was astonished. Never before had he been taken out to eat like this. It was practically a breakfast fit for a king. Cho seeing his facial expression only smiled and waved for the waiter to come take their order.  
  
"We are ready to order," said Cho.  
  
"What can I get for you today miss?" asked Earnest.  
  
"We will have the Breakfast Plate for Two. Could you bring us some cream and sugar to go with that coffee please?"  
  
"Not a problem miss, I will be right back with your drinks." Cho turned her attention back to Harry. "This is really too much Cho. It's more than I deserve."  
  
"This is nothing Harry. Today we are going to go to the mall and the movies. Then later on we will go to the beach and tonight we are going dancing! Doesn't that sound fun?"  
  
"Only if you promise to let me pay for some of it," said Harry who was astounded by the schedule that lay ahead. He had never had such kindness from anyone and did not want to feel like he was taking advantage of Cho's friendship.  
  
"No way Harry James Potter! Today is your birthday and everything is on me!" They were momentarily interrupted with coffee and juice. "I said I was taking you out for the day and that's exactly what I plan on doing."  
  
"Cho I don't want you spending all your money on me. I would be taking advantage of your friendship if I said yes."  
  
"It's too late, you already said yes the minute you got into my car." "But."  
  
"Not buts! It's too late for that," said Cho smiling. Harry was defeated. During breakfast they discussed what they did over the summer. They talked about plans they had for their futures and what they planned on doing after graduation. Cho also excitedly talked about the day that lay ahead. This was definitely not the Cho that Harry saw a few months back at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. That Cho was practically dead. This Cho was so alive that Harry felt like when he was around her he wanted to do something crazy.  
  
After leaving Dejon they drove over to the local mall. "Now Harry, if we're going to go dancing then you need something to wear."  
  
"Ok but this I'm going to pay for," said Harry. Cho just gave him a look that said "I don't think so."  
  
They spent about two hours going through different outfits. Once Harry was done going through one pile of clothes, Cho had another pile for him to try on. She made him model all the outfits for her too. After two hour they finally decided on a very expensive white suit. The shoes alone were 150 pounds. Harry was going to pay for it but Cho tricked him. While he was in the restroom Cho paid for his clothes and in addition bought him a black leather wallet, cologne, and a new Movado wristwatch.  
  
"Cho, I said I was going to pay for this!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to let you pay. Today is your birthday and everything is on me."  
  
"You're really going beyond what is necessary you know."  
  
"No I'm not Harry. I'm only paying you back for all you have done for me this summer. Those letters you wrote to me gave me some mental support. I felt as if the world had come to an end. Thanks to you I was finally ready to move on."  
  
"Cho. I was only doing what any good friend would do."  
  
"I know Harry, and that's why I want to thank you. Now come on, lets go to the movies."  
  
The movie that they saw was a chick flick but Harry did not want to offend Cho. She had been so kind to him and he did not want to ruin the day. The movie to him was just some boring love movie that he hardly paid attention to at all. He was just happy to be in the company of Cho. When she started crying into his chest, he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Wasn't that a great movie Harry?" asked Cho.  
  
"It was a good movie Cho. Thank you for taking me," said Harry trying to hide his boredom.  
  
"It was so sweet how even after two year he waited for her. Even when everything seemed hopeless he counted on her promise. Some day she would return to him. It took her two years to find herself but when she finally did, she returned to him."  
  
"Yes I know," said Harry who was pretending like he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Would you wait that long for a girl Harry?"  
  
"If she was my one true love I would wait until the end of time," replied Harry. He had no idea where that response had come from. Cho was touched by this and could only stare at him with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you keep talking like that you are going to have all the girls at Hogwarts all over you. Not that they wouldn't after they see the new and improved you anyways." Harry could only blush at this comment. "Next stop my house, then to the beach!" Cho said excitedly.  
  
Cho pulled up to a very large house. "This is practically a mansion," thought Harry. Upon entering the house Harry was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Chang. Mr. Chang wore what appeared to be a military uniform while Mrs. Chang wore just a simple summer dress.  
  
"Mom dad! I would like you to meet my good friend Harry Potter from school," said Cho.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry," said Mr. Chang. "We've heard a lot about you, but then again who hasn't. You've built yourself quite a reputation there Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you too sir," said Harry as he shook Mr. Chang's hand.  
  
"Please Harry, you don't need to call me sir. I hear enough of it at work," said Mr. Chang.  
  
"What do you do Mr. Chang?" asked Harry.  
  
"I am a Lieutenant General with the United States Air Force. I convinced them to station me here in England so that I could live with my wife. I used to be a pilot back then. Those were some good times."  
  
"Dad! Harry doesn't want to be bored to death with your stories!" exclaimed Cho. Mr. Chang looked rather amused at his daughters comment.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you dear," said Mrs. Chang. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk to us."  
  
"It was nice meeting you both," replied Harry.  
  
"Let's go up to my room Harry," said Cho. Harry followed the raven haired girl up the flight of stairs. The number of rooms seemed endless but finally Cho stopped at one. Looking around at her room Harry saw that it was quite grand. She had a very large bed along with an entertainment system. On her desk was her own laptop computer which no doubt was expensive. Cho even had her own private living room within her room. The many shelves in her room were full of books as Harry would have figured just as much from a Ravenclaw. "Here, try these on Harry. I bought you some swim wear for the beach." Before Harry could protest that Cho was spending too much she shoved him into her private bathroom and shut the door so he could change. "Even her bathroom is really nice," said Harry to himself. He admired the marble floors and sink of her private bathroom. Looking into his bag he found a pair of dark blue swimming shorts, a wife beater and a pair of sunglasses that fit him perfectly. They were prescription sunglasses because they took the place of his regular glasses and still corrected his vision. When Harry changed he looked at himself in the mirror. He was now wondering if he should start shaving. Facial hair was definitely starting to come in.  
  
"What are you doing in there? Taking a shower?" asked Cho from the other side of the door. Harry instantly snapped back into reality and opened the door.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Harry. Cho eyed him up and down and blushed a bit.  
  
"You look like you're ready for the beach. Now get out so I can change," said Cho excitedly. After what seemed like half an hour Cho finally came out. Harry's eyes popped wide open as Cho wore a black bikini that was very tight on her frame. She wrapped herself from the waist down with a towel. "Let's go to the beach," said Cho. Harry started for the door but Cho was heading towards her back door. "This way Harry." Cho had a backdoor that led into her back yard where she had her own private beach area. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot. The water was crystal clear and there didn't look like anyone was around for miles.  
  
"Cho, do you own this beach?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, only part of it," replied Cho.  
  
"This is wonderful. I can't imagine having a better day than today."  
  
"It's your birthday Harry, and you deserve it."  
  
"You know, I've never been to the beach before. I'm not really sure what people do at the beach."  
  
"It's ok Harry. I'll show you everything I know. Let's head on out to the water." Cho started running towards the water and Harry could only follow. As soon as they reached the water, Cho turned around and pushed Harry in. Harry was off guard and was caught by surprise. Harry could only grin and then ran to get her. He reached out to grab her but missed and she climbed up a bunch of rocks into the tide pool.  
  
"This is the tide pool Harry. There are many interesting sea creatures that live here. That thing over there is the hermit crab. When it becomes too big for its old shell it goes out and finds a new one."  
  
"That sounds like Voldemort," said Harry. He saw as Cho jumped at the sound of his name.  
  
"Harry! Don't say that name, its horrible!"  
  
"I have to say it. I can't be afraid of him Cho." Quickly changing the subject Cho said, "let's go build sand castles." Harry nodded in agreement and the two slowly climbed down. Cho had spent most of her life at the beach. She knew everything there was to it. She showed him all the special techniques there was to building sand castles and after a while took him surfing. Harry had problems keeping his balance on the board and always fell. Cho felt this was quite funny and couldn't help but laugh."  
  
"You're surfing talent isn't as good as your skills on a broom Mr. Potter," said Cho jokingly. Harry was slightly hurt by this comment and it showed on his face. "Oh I'm sorry Harry. I was only joking. Let me make it up to you." With that she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was surprised and put his hand up to his cheek. Could he be dreaming? It seemed so real. "Let's go get dressed and go dancing Harry." Cho took off for the house again but this time Harry tackled her before she even left the water. "Now we're even," said Harry grinning. He then took off towards the house leaving Cho trying to chase him down.  
  
"Here go put this on in the guest room next door. I'll be changing," said Cho. "You can use the shower over there too." In about an hour Harry was all good and ready to go. He went back to Cho's room to see if she was ready. He knocked politely on the door a few times. "I'm not ready yet Harry. I'll come find you when I'm ready." "Oh great, this is going to be like the Yule Ball all over again," thought Harry. He then returned to the guest room and watched TV for two hours. After falling asleep Cho woke him up.  
  
"Wake up Harry!" said Cho. Harry opened his eyes only to see a very beautiful girl looking down at him. "I must be dreaming," thought Harry. "Wake up!" exclaimed Cho. Harry instantly opened his eyes.  
  
"I thought I was dreaming," said Harry. He then looked at Cho who was incredibly beautiful. "You look great! Sure took long enough though."  
  
Cho could only smile at his comment. "Here put these on," said Cho handing Harry the watch, cologne and his sunglasses. "Did you buy these Cho?"  
  
"No," she lied to trying to make him not feel guilty. "They were just lying around and I thought we could use it tonight." She tried to avoid all eye contact with him. He knew she was lying but didn't push the subject. "Oh you look so handsome Harry. We have to go take pictures. I can't pass up an opportunity like this. We're all dressed up and looking nice. Come on, there is a studio close by."  
  
"She thinks I look handsome," thought Harry. He smiled at this thought. They drove back into town and stop in front of a big white building with a sign that read "PERFECT STUDIOS." On the glass up front a slogan was painted that read "MAKE YOUR MAGICAL MOMENT LAST FOREVER." Harry stood there examining the message on the window.  
  
"Hey Harry, we need to go inside you know." said Cho. He suddenly remembered why he was here and followed Cho inside. The photographer took dozens of pictures and Harry let Cho pick out the ones she liked. When Harry looked at his copies, his favorite was the one where Cho sat on a chair with one leg over the other and Harry down on one knee offering her a rose. Harry took only enough copies for himself and several close friends. That night they danced the night away. It was the best gift Harry had ever received in his entire life. No one had ever been so kind to him before. When Cho dropped him off, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek that kept him awake for hours into the night.  
  
*End of Flashback* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: To answer Raoulff18's question a wife beater is one of those sleeveless white under shirts that guys wear. If you ever see like on Cops or something the guys that beat their wives are always wearing them.  
  
Harry looked through his closet for something to wear. Ever since he was eleven he had always worn a uniform. He had very few articles of clothing that weren't pieces to a uniform. Eventually he just settled on a white polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He put some gel into his hair so that they spiked up now that he wasn't in uniform. After grabbing his wallet and keys he went next door. After a quick glance down at the watch Cho gave him he saw that it was exactly 5 o clock and knocked on Laura's door.  
  
"Right on time James," said Laura as she opened the door. She wore blue jeans and a plain white shirt. This was the first time Harry had seen her hair down and she had long black hair. There was something about her that intrigued him.  
  
"Nice to see you too Laura," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Come on in and make yourself comfortable," said Laura as she made her way to the bathroom. After five minutes Laura came out with a little bit more make up on and was ready to leave. "Make sure you have your military ID with you in case we are stopped."  
  
"Of course," replied Harry as he stood up. "Shall we go then?" Harry opened the door and let her go first.  
  
"A soldier and a gentlemen. A rare combination," said Laura sarcastically. She gave him a little grin. Harry walked out behind her and closed the door. They made their way over to the parking garage just talking here and there about the weather in the area and current events. They decided to take Harry's car and Laura would give him the grand tour of the base.  
  
"Welcome to the Grande Tour of Edwards Air Force base," said Laura imitating one of those tour bus drivers. "I will be your host today, Laura Robertson. Please refrain from feeding the animals and keep all body parts inside the vehicle at all times. No photography please as souvenirs may be purchased at our base exchange." Harry and Laura both burst out laughing and found it hard to control themselves.  
  
"I see you have done this before," replied Harry who was still laughing. He proceeded to turning on his engine and leaving the parking garage.  
  
"That building over there is the mess hall where you can get something to eat," said Laura pointing. "On your left is the Base Exchange where you can buy your grocery's or anything else you might need. Clothing, food, electronics. you can find it all at our Base Exchange. Straight up ahead we have our barber shop and next to it is the bowling alley."  
  
"You have a bowling alley on base?" asked Harry.  
  
"We have everything on base. Anything you can find in the civilian world, you can find on our base."  
  
"How about a strip club?" asked Harry jokingly.  
  
"Ok, almost anything," replied Laura laughing. "You see that big white building over there? That's the movie theater." After thirty minutes of driving around they finally arrived at the Officers Club. "The building across the street is the NCO's Club. Of course we aren't allowed to go in there." The two made their way into the Officer's Club.  
  
"What can I get for you," asked the bartender.  
  
"I'll just have a regular beer," said Harry tossing his ID on the table.  
  
"Alright, and you ma'm?" he turned towards Laura.  
  
"I'll have the same," replied Laura. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin and slapped it on the table. The coin wasn't any form of currency but had the design of a Falcon on it and the letters on the top said "LIEUTENANT GENERAL DAVID CHANG." Harry knew exactly what this meant. "I challenge you James. Do you have your challenge coin?"  
  
"Um. no I don't," replied Harry.  
  
"Good, you owe me a drink," grinned Laura. Harry paid for both drinks and they went to find seats.  
  
A/N: Let me explain what just happened here. Almost all Generals have challenge coins as well as every squadron or team or whatever. A challenge coin has a special design on it that is significant to the General or Squadron. These coins are given to people who they feel have worked really hard and earned it. At anytime you can challenge someone by slapping your coin on the table. If they don't have their coin then they owe you a drink. It's a little military tradition.  
  
"So tell me about yourself," said Laura once they were seated. Harry took the seat opposite of her.  
  
"Well, I'm an only child. I came to the Air Force Academy several years ago not knowing what I got myself into," said Harry chuckling. "And now I'm here with you."  
  
"Oh come on, there has to be more than that."  
  
"There isn't a whole lot about me that's interesting."  
  
"That't not true. I'm sure there are plenty of things about you. Why don't you tell me about your parents?" He didn't know what to say. He was caught completely off guard with this question. Other than Carlos, no one had ever asked him about his parents.  
  
"I um. would rather not talk about my parents. They died a long time ago when I was only a year old," said Harry looking down as to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry James! I didn't know. I didn't mean to." but she was cut off by Harry.  
  
"It's ok. I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I'm really sorry James. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you."  
  
"Let's talk about something else instead. Let's not ruin the evening. So why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Well ok. um. I'm twenty-four years old and still single. I was born in San Francisco California and then I moved to Milpitas California at the age of five. I have two older sisters who are both married. After high school I went to San Jose State University where I earned a degree in criminology. During my sophomore year I was convinced to join the Reserved Officer Training Corps (ROTC) program and through there the Air Force paid for my college. I was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant and have been stationed here at Edwards Air Force Base since. I was lucky enough to pull a security forces slot as there are very few of those available for officers. After my first year in I was promoted to First Lieutenant. After my second year in I was promoted to Captain and given the job of being in charge of base security."  
  
"Well you sure got promoted fairly quickly."  
  
"Not really, that's the average promotion rate for Second and First Lieutenants. The average of being promoted out of Captain and into Major is eight years though. So eventually you will catch up to me and we will both be Captains."  
  
"If we're both Captains then the fraternizing problem is solved isn't it." Harry gave her a wink that caused her to laugh. "So what's there to do around here?"  
  
"There isn't a whole lot to do. When I get bored I usually go to LA and go clubbing. I haven't done that in a really long time though. I used to go to the beach a lot too."  
  
"Is there a beach around here?" asked Harry who was suddenly very interested.  
  
"Yeah, we are pretty close to the coast you know," replied Laura who had a confused look on her face. She was surprised that he even asked a silly question such as that.  
  
"I've only been to the beach once in my life." Harry suddenly felt very guilty. The last time he went to the beach he was with Cho on his birthday. Now he left her behind and was sitting here with another woman. "She is only a friend," Harry thought to himself. That seemed to take away some of the guilt for now.  
  
"Really?" asked Laura who was very surprised by this. "I've lived in California all my life and have always gone to the beach. In the summer it's really fun to go surfing."  
  
"Surfing. Cho tried to teach me to surf last time we went," thought Harry. "I was never any good at surfing."  
  
"Maybe I'll take you to the beach sometime and I can teach you to surf." Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Someone tried to teach me to surf before but I kept falling off."  
  
"That's ok, just get up and try again." Laura gave him a friendly smile. Suddenly yelling could be heard from the other side of the club. Everyone went silent and turned to see what was going on. Two drunken officers were angry about something and were taking it out on each other in the center of a human ring.  
  
"Lets get out of here before the MP (Military Police) shows up and we get stuck in the parking lot," said Laura. "I assume I'm going to have to file paper work tomorrow morning for their court marshals.  
  
"Anywhere else we can go?"  
  
"Yeah, come on lets go." They made their way out the back door and were strolling toward the car in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey baby! Why don't you ditch that loser and come with a real man!" yelled a voice from behind them. They both turned around to find a drunken pilot approaching them.  
  
"Just ignore him James," said Laura. Harry nodded in agreement and they both turned back towards the car.  
  
"Don't ignore me! You know you want some!" said the pilot as he grabbed Laura's shoulder. She turned right around and sucker punched him right in the face. She then proceeded in jump kicking him right in the face until he was knocked out on the floor. Harry look stunned. He had been ready to defend her if necessary but was not expecting this.  
  
"You don't think I got to be in charge of security forces for nothing now did you?" Laura gave him an amused look. "I think I picked up a thing or two in the past few years."  
  
"Uh so what do we do about him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just leave him. The MP are already on their way here. Let's get out of here now." Laura got into the passenger side of the car. Looking at the clock it was only 6:30 meaning they had only been out for an hour and a half. "You want to grab a bite to eat?" asked Laura who suddenly realized she was very hungry.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't had dinner yet. What do you say we head to the mess hall and grab a few things?"  
  
"I say we get them to pack it for us and head out to this park on the base that I know."  
  
A/N: I have no idea if Edwards Air Force base really has a park area or not. I've only been to the base once and I just made it up so don't go prosecuting me if its not true.  
  
Harry and Laura picked out various fruits, drinks and foods and drove to the park. It was fairly close to their apartments and was meant for children therefore were in the middle of the living quarters. The park grass was green and in the center was a duck pond that to Harry's surprise was fairly clean compared to most. He let his mind wonder to the lake in front of Hogwarts where there was the giant squid. Then a thought suddenly came to his mind. "If it was a lake, then what is a squid doing in there. Aren't squids usually in the ocean? Then again there are mermaids their too. It is the magical world so I guess anything is possible." They ate and shared stories with each other. Harry stuck with only stories from the Academy though and Laura thought this was a bit odd but didn't ask any further questions. They laughed so hard that it started to hurt. When the nightfall claimed the land they lay on the grass and gazed at the stars. He had done this so many times before but hadn't done it since he left Hogwarts. Laura then let it known that she was cold. The temperature in the desert drops dramatically at night. Harry decided it was time to go back to their apartments as she had work the next day.  
  
"You know you're a good guy James," said Laura giving him a smile. "I can get used to having you around. At least there is someone to talk to."  
  
"Well you're the first friend I have here," replied Harry. They walked to the front of Laura's door.  
  
"Well good night James," said Laura. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Harry blushed red and went to his own apartment.  
  
"There is something about her that is really intriguing," said Harry to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back at the Hogwarts castle Professor Dumbledore waited for his guests to arrive. He was searching his mind for the right words to say knowing they would be here at any minute. Finally there was a knock at his door and Professor McGonagall led in Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Please have a seat," said Dumbledore as he summoned two chairs.  
  
"Any news on Harry sir?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes I do have some news for you," replied Dumbledore. "First and most importantly he is alive and well. Second I know exactly where he is thanks to a friend of mine."  
  
"Well where is he?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"That, I cannot tell you."  
  
"You cant tell us?!?!?"  
  
"Calm down Ron," said Hermione. "I'm sure there is more to it. Just let Professor Dumbledore explain."  
  
"Call me Albus," said Dumbledore. "You aren't in school anymore and we are all adults now."  
  
"Ok Albus," said Ron with venom in his voice. "Why can't you tell us where he is?"  
  
"Well you see, Harry does not wish to be known of his location. If I were to tell you his location then you would storm after him."  
  
"I WOULD NOT!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Don't yell at Albus!" yelled Hermione. "And yes you would storm off after him! Albus is right and you know it." Ron couldn't argue and only grumbled to himself. "At least we know he is safe."  
  
"My good friend will keep an eye on Harry. Should anything happen you will be the first to know. I believe some day we will be able to convince him to come back to us. Until then, he chooses to remain where he is."  
  
"Thank you for telling us Albus," said Hermione who looked relieved that he was at least ok.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I wont let anything happen to him. The two of you should devote more time to your own lives and careers." At that point Sirius stormed into the room.  
  
A/N: Remember I decided not to follow JK Rowlings version of OOTP because I didn't like it.  
  
"Albus! Minerva told me that Harry has been found! Thank god he is alive!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Calm down Sirius and have a seat," said Dumbledore as he summoned another chair. Sirius who was very excited reluctantly sat down. "As I was explaining yes he has been found but I cannot tell you where he is because you will just storm off looking for him." The reaction from Sirius was quite similar to Ron's but more understanding. As they left Professor McGonagall entered. She waited until they had all left before talking.  
  
"Do you think David will be able to keep an eye on him, he is after all a muggle?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Well Elizabeth managed to get him to take Harry under his command. She said that he knew he had met him somewhere before. They had met one time when Harry visited Cho's house. David is going to play it off like he doesn't have any idea who Harry is. He will only know him as James, a young Air Force officer."  
  
"Won't Harry get suspicious?"  
  
"I believe he was but now believes the General has no idea who he is."  
  
"Good, at least now we can keep an eye on him."  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but I was very busy. Hmmz what's going on between Harry and Laura? Why is she so intriguing? Why do they treat Harry like a child acting as if they need to keep an eye on him? Also I am undecided on if it should be Ron/Hermione or not. Let me know what you guys think. I don't think the next update will be until after the 4th of July weekend because I'm going to be working all weekend. To all of those in the US have a great 4th of July weekend. The next chapter will be mostly about Cho. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Heya folks, did you miss me? Sorry I haven't updated over the weekend but I've been busy. I hope everybody had a great 4th of July cause I know I sure did. We launched fireworks and went to this great party. There was this one chick that does this really cool thing with her, oh wait there might be children present. Anyways this chapter will pretty much be about Cho. I know a lot of you want Cho and Harry together and are afraid its not going to happen but don't worry it will. I hope I don't make a whole bunch of mistakes because I have this really good turkey bacon sandwich in front of me and I keep taking bites from it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been a week since Starlet had arrived in California. The two sisters spent the week shopping and catching up on old times. It was as if they were reliving their childhood days all over again. Cho didn't know how she had gone so long with out seeing her sister. She gave her little sister advice about boys and what she should and should not do. That morning Starlet was growing restless as she waited for her sister to wake up. The late night movies they watched the previous night had worn Cho out and she slept in much later than usual. Finally after she could no longer wait she woke Cho up herself.  
  
"Cho wake up!" yelled Starlet. Cho only mumbled. "Wake up Cho!" There was still no response of her willingness to get up. Starlet went out to the kitchen and filled up a bucket with water. Returning to the room she warned her sister, "If you don't get up I'm going to dump this bucket of water on you." Cho did not hear anything she had said and instead just flipped over to her side. Starlet walked over and dumped the bucket of ice cold water onto Cho. Cho's natural reaction was to scream and then chase Starlet all around the apartment. She had always been more athletic than her sister, especially since she played Quidditch back at Hogwarts. In no time at all she had caught her sister and pinned her down. She then dragged Starlet, who was fully clothed, and threw her into the cold shower.  
  
"That's what you get," said Cho jokeingly.  
  
"I'll get you back," replied Starlet with a grin. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Um, you want to go surfing like we used to?"  
  
"Oh I haven't been to the beach in ages! I hope I can still surf like I used to."  
  
"It's like riding a bike. Once you learn you don't forget." Soon they were dressed and ready to hit the beach. Cho stopped by a friends house to borrow two surf boards before continuing on their trip. The beach was fairly close to where she lived so it did not take long before they hit the waters. After claiming a spot in the sand by putting out a beach blanket and their stuff they paddled out to meet the waves. Surfing had always been a child hood sport for both girls since they lived so close to the ocean. When she was younger it used to be her outlet to relieve anger or stress. When she came to Hogwarts she could only surf in the summer so she had to learn to live with out it. Unknown to Cho though there was a stranger on the beach who was paying extra close attention to her actions.  
  
The two girls wiped out and decided to head back to shore for the day. Starlet was afraid of wiping out at first but the natural feel of being on a board came back to her. Soon she was riding as if she knew how to do it all along, which she did. She just had to remember how it was done.  
  
"That felt so good!" yelled Cho as they lay down on the blanket. "I forgot how good it feels to surf. I'm going to bring my board to my apartment so I can do this more often."  
  
"It's been years since I've surfed," replied Starlet. The two girls just lay on the blanket looking onto the horizon at the setting sun.  
  
"You know when I surf it feels as if I'm free. I know it's only for a few moments but it feels so good. For those few moments I have no worries or cares. I'm free to the world and there isn't anything that can touch me." Starlet could tell that this came from the heart but could not help but give her sister a weird look.  
  
"How poetic Cho," said Starlet with a hint of sarcasm. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared behind the girls and startled them. Cho sat up and turned around to meet the gaze of a blue-eyed stranger.  
  
"Oh hey, sorry if I startled you," said the stranger. He had blond hair that spiked backwards was built of muscle. His blue eyes shined out on his perfectly tanned skin. "My name is Brian," said the stranger flashing a white smile.  
  
"I'm Cho and this is my sister Starlet," replied Cho.  
  
"Hi," said Starlet.  
  
"Hey, I couldn't help but noticed that you have a lot of talent surfing. You were really good out there," said Brian looking directly at Cho.  
  
"Uh thanks," replied Cho who blushed.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner with me some time? Maybe tonight?"  
  
"Well I don't know I might be busy."  
  
"No she's not!" said Starlet. "She accepts your invitation for dinner tonight." Cho was completely shocked by this. Her sister was accepting a date for her.  
  
"Great, here's my number," said Brian as he handed Cho a business card. "Give me a call and I'll pick you up in two hours." With that he left before Cho could say anything else.  
  
"Starlet. what the hell was that? Why did you tell him I would go out with him?" said Cho as she gave her sister a deadly stare.  
  
"It's time you go out with another guy Cho. Besides, he was cute! So are you going to call him?" Cho looked down at the business card that said "Nite Life Entertainment, Brian King 435-8765.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice now do I. Unless I want to avoid the beach in LA for the rest of my life."  
  
A/N: Nite Life Entertainment is an actual business in the San Francisco Bay Area so I borrowed their name since I live around here.  
  
"This will do you some good Cho," said Starlet. They drove home as Cho took a quick shower and dressed. After hesitating for a moment she picked up the phone and called him.  
  
"Brian here, talk to me" said Brian as he picked up his phone.  
  
"Hey this is Cho," replied Cho.  
  
"Oh hey, you ready for me to pick you up? I don't know where you live so you need to give me directions."  
  
"Actually how about we meet at club Impakt. You know where that is right?"  
  
"Yeah I know where it is. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? You could ride in my Corvette with me."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I'll meet you there in half an hour."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then babe." He hung up the phone before Cho could even say good-bye.  
  
"Why did you let him pick you up?" said Starlet who was watching Cho the whole time.  
  
"I don't want him knowing where I live yet. In case it doesn't go well I don't want him trying to find me." Cho dressed very casually and half an hour later met John at club Impakt. When she pulled up John was already waiting for her at the entrance.  
  
"Hey, shall we go and dance?" asked Brian.  
  
"Sure," replied Cho who avoided his arm and went in ahead of him. Brian quickly followed behind. The club was packed with people since it was the most popular club in town. Cho recognized a lot of people because they went to UCLA with her. "This might not be so bad after all," said Cho to herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho came home very late to find Starlet asleep on the couch waiting for her. Cho tried to quietly make her way to the bedroom as not to awake her sister. Cho woke up the next morning to her sister hitting her in the face with a pillow.  
  
"You didn't wake me up last night! I want details woman!" yelled Starlet to a half awake Cho.  
  
"Alright alright!" said Cho who was sitting up wiping her eyes.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Starlet excitedly.  
  
"Well. I met him at club Impakt and we danced for a while. I tried to blow him off many times but it didn't work. So we sat and talked for a while and everything seemed to be going ok. It wasn't as bad as I thought." Cho could see that Starlet was eating up her every word with interest. "So then we went and got a bite to eat and sat outside of the club since its right by the beach. We talked some more and then he kissed me."  
  
"He kissed you? That's so cool! I knew you and him would make a good couple!"  
  
"I told him I can't see him anymore," said Cho interrupting Starlet.  
  
"What! Why?" She could not believe what her sister had just told her.  
  
"Because when he kissed me, it didn't spark. I felt nothing except a kiss. It wasn't magical or anything. I knew it would never work out, plus I'm not ready to date."  
  
"I can't believe you! You get all the cute guys but you don't want any of them!"  
  
"Looks aren't everything Star," said Cho as she lay back down and went to sleep. She knew there was more to the fact that there was no spark. She knew that he wasn't Harry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron Weasley sat in the Chudly Cannons locker room silently waiting for the match to begin. England had made it to the World Cup this year to play against Bulgaria the defending champions. He is nervous, as this is his first time playing in the World Cup rather than watching it. All his teammates seem to share the same vibe as they all dressed in silence. Upon entering they didn't even acknowledge each other. Everybody kept to themselves and used their own method to shake off the jitters. They could hear the large crowd that had gathered outside the stadium. Everybody was fighting to find their seats while vendors were selling snacks at outrageous prices. Two minutes before the game started team captain Robert Black stood up and addressed his team.  
  
"Look, I know this is our first time here and Bulgaria has won the World Cup for the past few years, but that doesn't mean we cant. They can't win if they can't score Ron so stay at those hoops. Beaters, I'm depending on you to cripple Krum so he can't catch the snitch before Annie here does. Remember, we're not here to play dirty. We're here to play aggressively and win." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement but nobody said anything. They all stood up and got ready to fly out as the introduction of the line up was being announced.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Quidditch World Cup 2000! I will be your host today, Lee Jordan," came a voice booming magically over the pitch. "Today promises to be an exciting match as England is playing against the defending champions Bulgaria! Let us take a moment to meet the stars of today as we introduce the starting line up. From England we have Robert Black as team captain also playing the position of Beater." The crowd erupted with cheers and applauds as Robert mounted his broom and flew out to the pitch. "Playing the position of Beater for England is Bradly the steel man Reel! Playing the positions of Chasers are Roger Smith, Katie Bell, and Mike Le!" The crowd once again roared with applauses and cheers. There were many hoots and whistles as Katie Bell's name was announced. "Playing the position of Seeker is the beautiful Annie Anderson!" Annie mounted her broom and flew out to the pitch just like the rest, as there were more hollers and whistles as well as applauses and cheers. "And last but not least, the famous red headed keeper Ronald Weasley!" The crowd seemed to become even louder as Ron mounted his broom and flew out to join his teammates.  
  
A/N: I don't know who plays for Bulgaria other then Krum and I don't know how to make up names that should go with the country so I'm going to just put up names.  
  
"Now that we have the home team on the pitch, lets bring on the visitors! Coming from Bulgaria we have team captain Victor Krum playing the position of Seeker!" There was a mixture of applauses and boo's since this was the Cannon's stadium. "Playing the position of Beaters are Preston Wong and Jennifer Crodo!" There were loud applauses this time because Jennifer was a beautiful dirty blond woman who was very attractive. Ron knew that looks could be deceiving because Jennifer was one of the toughest Beaters in the league. She gave him a glance and both acknowledged each other. "Playing Chasers for Bulgaria are John Gelder, Richard Spearman, and Kristen Wells!" The three Chasers flew out to the pitch to join their team. "And last but not least we have Bulgaria's Keeper, Nick Zimmer!" The crowd once again was mixed with applauses and boo's.  
  
Ron looked around at the stadium. He was very nervous and looked to find Hermione sitting in the stands with his parents and siblings. He gave them a quick wave and turned his attention back to the game at hand.  
  
"Team captains meet in center of the pitch to shake hands." Robert and Victor shook hands and resumed their positions. "There go the bludgers and the quaffles. There goes the snitch!" A golden ball flies out of sight as it zigzags around the field. "Let the games begin!" All the players shoot off on their amazing fast brooms. Being as how this is professional Quidditch they always have the top of the line brooms and in this case it was the Viper Strike. The latest model built to be faster and have a better turning radius than the Firebolt. "Katie Bell has the quaffle as she passes to Chaser Mike Le who scores on Bulgaria's Keeper Nick Zimmer! Ten to nothing England!" The crowd applauded loudly. At that exact moment a bludger came and hit Mike right in the left arm as he fell from his broom. Katie who was close by quickly caught him as England called a time out.  
  
"Alright Mike is out so we're down a chaser. That just means we're going to have to double our efforts in scoring," said the team coach Jerry. He then turned his attention towards Robert and Bradly, "I want you to take out their seeker if you cant but I want to make it even by taking down a Chaser!" The two nodded and turned towards the field as the game was about to resume.  
  
"England is playing one man down!" came the voice of Lee Jordan.  
  
There were a series of applauses as Mike Le was carried off the field to receive medical attention. The game resumed as Gelder had the quaffle who passed it to Wells who passed it back and fourth between the two of them as they approached Ron. He had to quickly make a decision on who was going to attempt to score and quickly made a dive left as Gelder shot the quaffle at him. Barely being able to hit it he hit it across the pitch to Roger who quickly got ahold of it and went the other direction. "Lucky save," thought Ron to himself. Kristen gave him a nasty look as she went to the other end of the pitch.  
  
"Nice save by Ronald Weasley!" said Lee Jordan as the crowd cheered! Suddenly Krum flew across the pitch quickly followed by Annie. "Krum has seen the snitch! He's pulling into a dive and Annie is hot on his tail! Krum pulls straight out of the dive, he pulled a Feint but that didn't work on Annie!" Annie pulled right out of the dive just in time when she realized he was bluffing. Ron was busy watching the seekers and almost missed a quaffle heading his way. "Another save by Ronald Weasley!" Just as this was said a quaffle went into one of the loops. "Oh tough luck Ron, the score is now ten to ten!" The game continued with neither teams scoring even with the fact that Bulgaria had the advantage of another player. Suddenly Annie flies directly at Ron who dives out just in time as she flies right to where he was a second ago. "Anderson has the snitch! Anderson has the snitch! England wins 160 to 150! Where was Krum? I didn't even see him heading towards it!" The crowd roared with applauses and hollers as Annie flew around the pitch for a victory lap. Jennifer Crodo flew over to Ron who was celebrating their victory. The two looked at each other before embracing in a hug.  
  
"I told you we could beat you Jen," said Ron.  
  
"You did good Ron. I'm proud," replied Jennifer. Everyone watched as the two players from opposite teams congratulated each other. While they were still hugging Ron looked up at the announcer box to Lee Jordan and gave him the go signal. Ron then took Jennifer and flew down to the center of the pitch where all the other players were gathering. Suddenly green magical letters appeared in the sky of the stadium as Ron directed for Kristen to look, "JENNIFER, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" She looked stunned and turned to see Ron on one knee holding a box with a diamond ring to her. The crowd went silent as they awaited her answer.  
  
"Yes Ron! I'll marry you," said Jennifer as she picked him up for a kiss. The crowd erupted with applauses as the engaged couple stood in the middle of the stadium kissing. Ron then put the ring on her finger.  
  
"There you have it folks, the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Lee Jordan. "Breaking the hearts of many fans as they become and engaged. Sorry to all you young men who desire her heart but to you ladies who cant have Ron's heart I am still available ladies."  
  
A/N: I know this is a Harry/Cho fic but the whole Ron part plays into the story. They wont be big factors in the story so don't worry. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
Harry had begun his job as the General's Executive Officer. It wasn't as exciting as being on the security forces with Laura but he got his own private office and his own car so he really couldn't complain. Lt Gen. Chang traveled a lot because of his duties as a high ranking officer. He was of course accompanied by his XO most of the time. Usually their trips did not last any longer than two days at a time so they weren't gone for too long most of the time. He rather enjoyed the fact that he got to travel and see the world as a change to being stuck in one area for long periods of time. During the first 18 years of his life, the only real trip he ever got to take was to the Quidditch World Cup during his 4th year with the Weasley's. He had also become very close to Laura within the last few weeks. She had been very kind and showed him the ropes of how it is on base. Being the captain of the security forces, she was never questioned anywhere she went. She had free access to everything at any given time with out any questions asked. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel so good. He hadn't been happy like this is a very long time.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!" yelled Laura. They decided to go out to the beach that afternoon and Harry had tackled her in the water. Summer was coming to an end as the beach had less and less people on it each day. Laura who was now soaked in water chased Harry down as he ran across the beach. She was a very quick sprinter and in no time at all had him down in the water too.  
  
"Ok ok!" said Harry who was trying to struggle to breath from all the laughing. He was much stronger than her and easily pushed her off. They went and sat on the beach blanket and tried to dry off.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful James," asked Laura.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The sunset," said Laura pointing out to the horizon.  
  
"Yeah it is," replied Harry who was now looking at it too. This caused him to remember another incident where he was looking at the horizon. "Let's get back and get some dinner." Laura gave Harry a look.  
  
"Leave it to you James to ruin the moment because of your stomach." Harry chuckled at this comment.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but we're not dating or anything," said Harry jokingly. Laura just gave him a sad look.  
  
"Let's get back to the base. Now I'm hungry. We can have dinner at my apartment since you can't cook if your life depended on it."  
  
"Why don't we eat in the mess hall?"  
  
"Don't you get tired of eating in there? I'm in the mood for some rice and shrimp. I know a special recipe that my mom taught me when I was younger."  
  
"Alright then, you bring the food and I'll get a movie."  
  
"Deal," said Laura as the two made their way back to the base. Harry dropped Laura off as he went to the local video rental shop on base. Quickly picking out a movie that he knew Laura would like he went back to his own apartment to shower and change. After putting on a pair of shorts and a t shirt he went next door to Laura's place. By now they were quite comfortable with each other and dress rather loosely so Laura only wore a pair of shorts and an over sized t shirt as well. She was in the kitchen cooking when Harry came in.  
  
"Is that you James?" asked Laura from the kitchen area.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry putting the movie on the coffee table and joining her in the kitchen. He also decided to bring over a bottle of wine to down with their dinner and put it on the table.  
  
"Why don't you put that in the fridge to chill," said Laura who was busy at the stove. Harry put it in the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table to watch.  
  
"I never knew you could cook," said Harry.  
  
"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me. You think just because I'm a female in the military I don't know how to do things that other females can?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," said Harry who knew she was being sarcastic but trying to put it in a serious tone.  
  
"Why don't you set up the table," said Laura who was still working at the stove top.  
  
"Yes ma'am," replied Harry jokingly as he put out plates and other eating utensils. He then looked around in the cupboard and found two wine glasses and set those out. Laura then brought over a bowl full of white rice along with a plate of shrimp in a creamy yellow sauce.  
  
"This tastes amazing!" said Harry as he took a bite of the shrimp.  
  
"Thank you," replied Laura who smiled.  
  
"I should have you cook for me more often."  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Harry went over to the fridge and took out the bottle of wine. He poured both of them a moderate amount and sat back down. "You have never been much of a drinker James."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I felt like I'd like some wine with my dinner tonight. My tolerance level isn't very high so if I start to get drunk, just tie me up or something," said Harry. He laughed at his own joke. After another hour the wine loosened both of them up a bit. They enjoyed talking to each other and joking around.  
  
"Hey James, want me to tell you something I haven't told anyone else?" asked Laura who was a little dazed out.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have always thought you were cute," said Laura who came over and kissed him on the lips. The two continued to lip wrestle as things got heated up. Pretty soon they were in the bedroom and clothes were flying everywhere.  
  
Laura woke up the next morning wondering what had happened. She looked over to find Harry next to her unclothed. Suddenly the memory came back of the night before and she realized what had happened. The wine had impaired her ability to control and analyze the situation and things moved a little quickly.  
  
"No Cho, I'll never leave you!" yelled Harry who was still asleep. "Will you wait for me Cho? I'll wait for you til the end of time." Laura sat there and wondered what the heck he was talking about and decided to wake him up.  
  
"James! James! Wake up!" Harry woke up with a start to find that he was naked and in bed with a beautiful woman. Putting two and two together he quickly figured out the situation. Harry looked over at Laura and pinched himself to see if this was real. "Trust me James, it really happened," said Laura. "I think the wine impaired out judgment a bit." Memories of the previous night rushed back into Harry's mind.  
  
"Well what's done is done," said Harry. "The question is, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well I have to say you were pretty good at it James," said Laura who was blushing. "I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were cute. If you want to continue our relationship like this then I can see that. If not then I'd at least like us to remain friends."  
  
"Cho, I." Harry caught himself when he realized what he just said. After four years he finally slipped up.  
  
"Did you just call me Cho?" asked Laura. "Who is Cho? I heard you yelling that name in your sleep." Harry was caught and he knew it.  
  
"I'm sorry Laura, Cho was somebody I loved dearly and I left her behind when I came to the Academy." Suddenly it hit him, he liked Laura so much because she reminded him of Cho. Her beautiful long raven black hair, her brown eyes, her love for the beach. Those were all qualities that Cho had. As he could recall from their session last night he was thinking of Cho the whole time. He knew that he needed Cho back but also knew that he couldn't have her at this point in time. "I think it's best if we remain friends."  
  
"I understand," said Laura who was looking quite sad. She looked at Harry directly in the eyes, "lets not let anything change between us ok?"  
  
"Ok," replied Harry who was happy that they could still remain friends. She then gave him a hug but they realized their current state of dress. Laura was slightly embarrassed by this and put her clothes on. Harry got dressed and left her bed room after a quick friendly hug just to show they were still on good terms. After he left Laura went to the kitchen to clean things up. While clearing up the table she found that Harry had left his watch there. After looking at it she decided that it was a very nice watch but something in the back of it caught her eye. The inscription of "HARRY AND CHO FOREVER TOGETHER" caused her to think. "Who is Harry? Why would James have his watch?" These questions remained unanswered as she told herself she would ask James next time she saw him. It was the weekend and she was tired from the previous night so she decided to go back to bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry staggered back into his apartment as he fumbled with the keys to try and find the correct one. Before he could even find the correct key, the door flew open and a figure stood in the shadows of the apartment. Harry couldn't make out who it was but he was tall and set off a vibe of power. The dark figure was rather large and muscular as it walked towards Harry, he stood his ground ready to defend himself. Harry doubted that it was a wizard since no one knew he was here and was ready to use the muggle defense techniques he had learned while at the Academy. Unfortunately Harry did not have his gun and when he felt for the wand that was supposed to be in his pocket, it was gone. Having no other choice, he lunged himself at the intruder who seemed to be expecting this and immediately stepped out of Harry's path. The lights suddenly came on in the room and lying on the floor was Harry looking up at the intruder. The intruder was a very old man with white hair and thin glasses. He had a very long beard and was dressed in blue robs along with holding onto a wand in his old hands. He may have been old but he was much in his mind and was very powerful, not just physically but mentally as well.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" yelled Harry as he looked up at his former headmaster from his days at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore, he had that twinkle in his eye that Harry had seen many times before. He knew that look too well as he had become accustomed to seeing it while at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm not Harry anymore," said Harry looking away. He did not want to the headmaster to look into his eyes and see the hurt that was behind it. "I left that life behind, call me James now."  
  
"Harry, that is who you are. You are not James Potter because that was your father. You are Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter."  
  
"If you're here to convince me to go back then your wasteing your time. It was hard enough leaving the first time. I can never go back."  
  
"I am not here to try to persuade you to change your mind. This is your life and you may do what ever you see fit with it. If this is what you want to be then that is your choice."  
  
"You're not going to try to change my mind? Then what are you doing here."  
  
"I am here to deliver this invitation to you. This is a favor to your friend Ronald Weasley, who is getting married. He would like very much for you to attend and be the best man although he realizes that you probably will not show up." Dumbledore proceeded to handing Harry a vanilla sealed envelope and in the front Ron's handwriting, "To my best friend Harry James Potter."  
  
"Best friend?" said Harry quietly as a tear fell from his eyes. "After all I did, after all these years. he still calls me his best friend. That's a title I don't deserve. Professor." He was cut short by Dumbledore interjecting.  
  
"Albus, Harry. We aren't in school anymore and you are an adult, call me Albus."  
  
"Ok Albus, please tell Ron I do not deserve to be call his friend anymore and to ask someone else," said Harry in a very low tone. He was still looking at the unopened invitation. Here was a chance to see everyone he had ever loved in one place. Cho might even be there. Would she hate him for what he had done? Especially during their last encounter at his graduation when he blew her off. Then another question came to his mind. How did Dumbledore know where he was? The answer however was obvious being as how his commanding officer was Cho's father and probably had connections to the wizarding world. Lt Gen Chang however had not let on that he knew James was Harry at all. He then started to wonder if Cho knew he was working for her father?  
  
"No Cho does not know," said Dumbledore as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. Harry was surprised however felt that he shouldn't be. Dumbledore had been doing that to him ever since his first year at Hogwarts. He never did quite figure out how the old man did it but it truly was amazeing. Harry only nodded in acknowledgement. "Mr. Weasley said that if you decided not to fulfill the position of best man, then the spot would remain empty." Harry paused for a moment to take in this information but his mind was made up.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus, I can never go back."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Harry."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laura awoke several hours later and staggered towards the shower. While walking over she stepped on something that felt like wood. When she picked up the object and found it to be a wooden stick. Carved into the stick of wood were the initials "H.P."  
  
A/N: Hmmz I wasn't very satisfied with Chapter 9 and most of you seem to feel the same way since no one reviewed. Harry and Cho should be meeting in the next chapter or the chapter after. Thank you for all the support everyone. By the way I know there are grammar and spelling mistakes. I never did too well in English so forgive me for any mistakes. Hope you liked Chapter 10. By the way if anyone is interested in being a beta reader then give me a message on AIM or send me an email. I'm looking for maybe two or three people to do it so I can put out a better product. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: These updates are going to become longer periods of time in between since I have beta readers and in a week or two I will be starting a second job since I don't want to waste my summer away. I do plan on finishing this story though and I don't think the updates would be anymore than a few days apart.  
  
Ron Weasley sat alone in his dressing room. Today was the big day, as he would finally be getting married. Several months ago he had proposed to Jennifer in front of millions of people. She had accepted his proposal and made him the happiest man on earth. Never before had he been so nervous. Sweat ran down from his forehead as he searched to find a cloth to wipe it off. His hands were moist and knuckles red from constantly clutching his fingers into a fist. This was the final step before it became official. He was very nervous that he would forget his lines, or do something stupid. He then began to have second thoughts on whether he was making a mistake that he would live to regret. Deciding that he needed to clear his head and he took a walk outside. Mr. Weasley saw his son leaving his dressing room and went to pat him on the back and give some reassuring words. As the two men walked around the rose garden a strange snow white owl flew overhead. Ron was the first to notice and thought it was Hedwig delivering a last minute gift from a friend or family member not able to attend. He then realized that everyone was attending with the exception of Harry.  
  
"Dad, is that Hedwig up there?" asked Ron as he gave his father a questioning look. Mr. Weasley raised a hand over his eyes to shield his eyes from the sun's rays as he tried to make out the flying figure.  
  
"I'm not sure son, but it seems to be heading right for us," said Mr. Weasley as he returned his son's a questioning look. Just as Mr. Weasley had said the owl came straight towards them and landed on the floor right by their feet. This was strange as owls usually landed on tree branches or a perch or some sort. Ron could see that this owl was not Hedwig but did look quite similar with its snow white feathers. It did not carry a letter or package of any sort, however, did not seem aggressive or dangerous.  
  
Suddenly the owl began to change in shape and began to grow much larger than it was a moment ago. Ron and Mr. Weasley were startled by the sudden change but soon realized that it was an animagius in the shape of his or her creature. The owl slowly took the form of a human and lost the snow white feathers. In place of it were black dress robes over a slightly muscular young man. As the face took shape, green eyes formed along with dark black hair and a lightning bolt scar on the forehead. This was the first time the scar had been seen in public in many years. Ron then suddenly realized who had been an owl animagius at the end of their 7th year.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Yelled Ron as he punched Harry in the left eye. Harry stumbled back and clutched his eye with his hand but did not attack back. He had a feeling that this was coming knowing Ron's temper. It was probably best that they got this over with right away before anything else. This eye would be swollen later but he could get rid of that with a spell.  
  
"Ronald!" Yelled Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hey Ron," said Harry humorously, who was still clutching his left eye with his hands. Ron only looked at Harry before pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Sorry about that mate, but you had it coming," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"I guess I don't need to start yelling at you about what you were thinking."  
  
"I should hope not," said Harry smiling at his best friend. "You sure have changed in the last few years Ron."  
  
"So have you mate, where did you find time to keep in shape? You seem to be in better shape now than when we played Quidditch together." Harry could not help but chuckle at this comment.  
  
"Let's just say I did not stay in shape by choice," said Harry. This was true because the Academy was very physically demanding and pushed one past their limits. "It's good to see you Mr. Weasley," said Harry as he turned to Mr. Weasley who had been waiting patiently. He offered his hand out to Mr. Weasley who shook it.  
  
"It's been a very long time Harry. I'm sure you will tell us where you have been when the time is right," said Mr. Weasley as he smiled understandingly. Mr. Weasley was like the father figure in his life other than Sirius so he knew that Mr. Weasley would understand.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my wedding," said Ron. "I was hoping you would be the best man but I did not think you were going to show up."  
  
"Well when Dumbledore told me that you weren't going to have a best man if I didn't show up I knew that I couldn't let that happen. So who is the lucky lady anyways? I don't believe I recognize her name. I think it was Jennifer or something.."  
  
"Jennifer Crodo," replied Ron proudly. "She is the woman of my dreams Harry. I never met a woman quite as wonderful as she is."  
  
"I'm sure she is Ron. So when do I get to meet the bride?"  
  
"At the alter. I'm not allowed to see her because you know what they say, 'see your lover twenty four hours before the bliss and separate before the final kiss.' I don't really believe in the luck stuff but Jennifer doesn't want me to jinx it." Harry chuckled to himself quietly. "I've never been so nervous before. I didn't even get this nervous before the Quidditch Cup game." This took Harry by surprise. He had no idea that Ron was playing professional Quidditch. He had been gone for so many years that he had been out of touch with everyone.  
  
"You play Pro-Quidditch?" Ron gave him a questioning look as if he were acting stupid but quickly realized that Harry really did not know.  
  
"Yeah, I have been playing for the Cannons. That's where I met Jennifer. She plays for Bulgaria. The very first time I met her was before our first game a few years back. She was doing some practice runs several hours before everyone else and I being a rookie that year came to check out the stadium."  
  
"Ron! There you are!" yelled Hermione as she attempted to run towards them in high heels. "You need to get ready for-" but her sentence was cut short when she saw Harry.  
  
"Hello Hermione," said Harry giving her the best smile he could.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione hugged her best friend tightly. He had grown a lot since she last saw him. Harry hugged her back and patted her on the back. She then suddenly let go and slapped him. "What were you thinking going off on your own? Do you know how worried we have been all these years! Ron and I spent two years trying to find you with out any luck!" All this exploded from this little woman who was a head shorter than Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I think we already covered that when he arrived," said Ron as he tried to drag her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I'm just so happy to see you and that your ok."  
  
"Well I think it's time for the ceremony," interrupted Mr. Weasley who had been standing there in silence the whole time. They all suddenly remembered why they were here and made their way back. Upon entering everyone gasped with shock at seeing Harry there. Several pointed at his scar and whispered amongst themselves. Harry suddenly remembered what it was like to be the famous Harry Potter. He searched among the crowd for any familiar faces and gave his godfather, Sirius a hug before assuring him that he would explain everything later. One face caught his eye in particular; beautiful woman with raven black hair stared back at him with her beautiful brown eyes. He kept her gaze the whole time as he took his position next to his best friend. Next to her he could see Cho's father. He along with his wife sat among the crowd as the ceremony began.  
  
A/N: I have been to very few weddings so if this isn't how the ceremony goes then I'm sorry. Also I'm no good at writing vows so sue me.  
  
The music started as the bride was escorted down the walkway by her father. She separated from her father at the end and took her place next to Ron. Dumbledore resided over this wedding and gave Harry a quick nod of acknowledgement. There was that same twinkle in his eye that Harry had seen so many times before.  
  
"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Ronald Weasley and Jennifer Crodo. Ronald will you please read your vows." Ron turned towards Jennifer and cleared his throat. He knew it by heart as he had read it over and over many times.  
  
"Jennifer, from the first moment I met you; you set off a spark in my soul. That spark turned into a small fire and each day it became stronger and stronger until eventually I could not live without its warmth. Today I want to make that permanent and never have to worry that I have to live my life without it. I will love you until god decides for me to take my last breath." Ron looked up into her eyes and felt as if a huge load was just taken off his shoulders. He was also happy that he didn't forget his lines. All those words came straight from the heart when he wrote it.  
  
"Jennifer, will you please read your vows," said Dumbledore. Jennifer also memorized her vows many times with Hermione. As she got ready to say them, she became very nervous but once she got going it became much easier.  
  
"Ron my love, no man has ever swept me off my broom like you have. The very first time I met you on the pitch, you charmed me with your handsome smile. From that moment on you stole my heart away. I promise to be by your side, and love you until the day I die." She looked up to meet his gaze and smile.  
  
"Do you Ronald Weasley take this witch to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," replied Ron.  
  
"Do you Jennifer Crodo take this wizard to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," replied Jennifer.  
  
"Please put the wedding ring on your lovers finger." Ron placed a gold ring with a huge diamond onto Jennifer's finger as she put a ring on his. "If there are any who do not think these two should be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a moment of silence. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride Mr. Weasley." The crowd applauded as Ron gave his bride a deep kiss.  
  
While everyone else was applauding and paying attention to the crowd Harry could only fake a smile and look at the woman with the raven black hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*At the Reception*  
  
Harry watched as Ron and Jennifer greeted all of their guests and Harry was shown to his seat. He shared a table with the bride and groom as well as the maid of honor. Making his way across the dance floor he was approached by the woman with raven black hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry," said the woman.  
  
"Hello Cho, it has been a long time," replied Harry. They looked at each other in the eyes for the first time in a very long time.  
  
"Yes it has Harry, and you haven't changed one bit."  
  
"I guess I should take that as a compliment." Harry chuckled to himself. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I would love to," replied Cho as she allowed Harry to lead her to the dance floor. She melted into his arms just like old times as they slowly danced together. Once the song ended she was reluctant to let go but did.  
  
"I'm sorry Cho, I need to go," said Harry quickly as he left her alone in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
A/N: Ah don't hate me yet. Cho and Harry were that close. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A snow-white owl flew into the night sky as regular owls do; most owls at this time have just awakened and are out to hunt. This owl however is returning home to live a solitary life. "Why did I ever come back?" Said Harry to himself. "I left that life behind a long time ago. She must still be angry at me for what I've done." He did not want to become involved again because it was already difficult leaving once, he could never do something like that again. When they danced it was as if a bit of happiness had crept its way back into his life. It was so wonderful that he didn't want to let go. When he looked into her eyes all he wanted to do was kiss her lips and pick up where they had left off. No, she would have none of that. She only danced with him to be courteous. Still, it felt so right.  
  
The wedding had been wonderful and beautifully decorated. He never did get a chance to try the food before he slipped out. No one except Cho knew that he had even left. Now he began to feel guilty for abandoning his best friends wedding. "Why does he still call me his best friend? I don't deserve that." He showed up for Ron's sake, not his. Getting the chance to see everyone again was just a bonus. He really did want to see everyone again but did not want to risk being pulled back into that life. He had had a discussion with Sirius about what he was doing. He told Sirius not to worry and that he would be ok. Sirius wanted to be able to owl his godson but Harry thought it was too risky.  
  
As he approached his apartment back at Edwards Air Force base he saw that the screen door to his balcony was still open, just as he had left it. He quickly scanned the area with his sharp vision to see if anyone was watching before he landed on the balcony and changed back to his human form. His nocturnal vision quickly changed to his human eyes as he struggled to see in the dark. He walked into the apartment and quickly closed the screen door. The journey had taken a lot of energy, which caused him to become very tired. Finding the couch in the middle of his apartment, he allowed himself to collapse onto it. He did not however notice that someone was already laying on the couch in the dark.  
  
A scream was heard when Harry landed on someone as he quickly pulled himself up to see who it was. After turning on the lights he saw that it was Laura on his couch. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to come home.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry whose eyes were adjusting to the bright lights. "And how did you get in?" Laura who had been disturbed from her slumber sat up blinking and trying to adjust her eyes as she tried to look at Harry.  
  
"I have a master key to all the apartments; for security reasons," replied Laura. "I was waiting for you to come home so I could return your things to you and ask you a few questions." She then began to eye him up and down and give him an odd look. It was then that Harry realized he was still wearing his dress robes.  
  
"I can explain the clothes," stuttered Harry. "You see I went to this carnival and um we were acting out scenes from medieval times."  
  
"Really." replied Laura giving him a suspicious look. "Does this belong to you?" She held his wand in her hand.  
  
"Well I."  
  
"I was also looking at your watch and it had an engraving in the back. It said, 'Harry And Cho Forever Together.' Now I heard you saying that name in your sleep, but who is Harry and why do you have his watch?"  
  
"Well you see."  
  
"And what is this?" Laura pointed towards an open picture album with moving pictures lying on the table. "What's going on here James? Tell me the truth." At this point he knew he was caught. He knew he could never make up a story to cover all this up. On one hand he could risk it and tell her the truth. She was a good friend and might just accept him for who he was, but who was he? He was James Potter now as he had told Dumbledore and Cho before. He had nothing to tell her, but how was he to explain everything with out telling her the truth? If she didn't believe him the worst that could happen is she thinks he's crazy. If worst comes to worst a memory charm should work fine.  
  
"Maybe we better sit down," said Harry. He had to figure out a way to do this with out making her think that he was crazy. He didn't want to alarm her but feared all that information might be too much for her to take. Then again your everyday average woman doesn't make head of the base's security forces. She was something a lot more. Someone he felt he could trust with his secret. He never even told Carlos, one of his best friends, that he was a wizard. He thought of several ways to approach this situation as Laura waited patiently for his explanation. None of the ideas really seemed like a sure thing so he decided to wing it. "Ok Laura, well, first I want to apologize for not being fully honest with you. Don't get me wrong; I have never lied to you. I just never told you the whole truth." Laura raised an eyebrow and gave him a strange look.  
  
"Well you can start by giving me the whole truth this time," said Laura.  
  
"Ok first off my name is not James Potter. Well actually it is but my full name is Harry James Potter. I didn't want anyone using my first name so everyone knows me by my middle name. It was also my father's name."  
  
"What's wrong with your first name?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with my first name."  
  
"Well why don't you use it then?"  
  
"I'll get to that in a bit. Anyways I used to live in England," said Harry suddenly changing his accent. Laura could not help but laugh lightly at his accent. Harry smiled at her understandingly but then resumed his serious tone. "I need to show you something, but I don't know how you will handle it."  
  
"Come on James, I think I've seen enough action, in the security forces. Nothing you could possibly show me would make me freak out."  
  
"Ok, um pick any object in this room." Laura gave him a questioning look. "Please just pick any object in this room."  
  
"Ok, how about that shoe on the floor," said Laura pointing to a black shoe that Harry left by the door. Harry took out his wand and turned in the direction of the shoe.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry as he did the wand and wrist movements. Suddenly the shoe started to float in mid air. Laura's reaction was not what he had expected.  
  
"Ok James, don't try to avoid the subject by showing me magic tricks. I've seen them on TV plenty of times."  
  
"Um Laura, that isn't a trick."  
  
"James, it's probably being held up by strings."  
  
"Go ahead and check it for strings then."  
  
"I'm not here to play games!"  
  
"And I'm not playing games!" Yelled Harry. Laura looked deep into his eyes. She could see the look of hurt and anger inside of them as well as confusion and desperation. Slowly she got up and walked over to the floating shoe and tried to figure out how he had done it. She waved her hands all around trying to find the tiny little strings that were supposed to be holding it up but none were to be found.  
  
"That's a pretty neat trick but what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well I know you are wondering about why the pictures can move too." Laura nodded in agreement. "I'll understand if you don't believe me or think that I'm a freak." Harry turned his head so he was looking straight into her eyes. "I'm a wizard."  
  
For several minutes neither of them said anything. She was digesting what he had just told her and trying to decide what he was getting at. She knew that wizards did not exist so was he trying to play her for a fool or something. Then again something in his eyes told her that he wasn't trying to lie or make a fool of her. Finally she broke the silence, "What do you mean, 'you're a wizard'?"  
  
"Well, I can do magic. I made that shoe float and I can do a lot of other things."  
  
"How do I know you didn't rig that?"  
  
"Well first off I wasn't expecting on you coming over and second I let you pick any object in the room."  
  
"You do have a point, but if you can do magic then do something else." Harry once again took out his wand.  
  
"Lumos," said Harry as the end of his wand lit up.  
  
"Ok that could just be a really weird flashlight."  
  
"You're a tough crowd to please," joked Harry trying to lighten up the mood. "Accio Broom!" Harry's Firebolt came flying out of his bedroom and into his hands. Laura had an amazed look on her face. "Come," said Harry as he made his way out to the balcony. When they were both on the balcony he mounted his broom and flew into the night sky hoping that no one on base was awake. As long as he stood away from the airfield he would be ok. When he landed Laura immediately bombarded him with questions.  
  
"That was amazing! How did you do that? Can you teach me to do that?"  
  
"I told you I'm a wizard and no I cant teach you because you need magic to do it. So do you believe me now?"  
  
"I'm not really sure about this whole magic thing but it is hard to say no after all this. Still I can't help but think these are really neat magic tricks."  
  
"Ok I'm going to show you one more thing and if you don't believe me then I have no idea what would convince you." Harry put his broom down and quickly changed into his animagius form. Laura looked frightened at the sudden change that Harry made. She almost turned around and ran but her curiosity got the better of her. Harry turned around and flew into the night sky. After making a few rounds he landed back on his balcony and changed back into his human form. "I hope you don't think of me as a freak or anything." Harry was looked down trying to avoid eye contact with her. Once again there was a moment of silence as they both collected their thoughts. Slowly Laura made her way towards Harry.  
  
"James," said Laura as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet her gaze. "I don't think you are a freak. I just have a really neat friend now." She then smiled at him. For an instance he almost felt like kissing her. He almost thought he was looking at Cho for a moment then suddenly realized he was standing with Laura. It suddenly hit him. He was really good friends with Laura because she reminded him of Cho. The brown eyes and the raven black hair, as well as her athletic abilities and love for surfing. He could never tell her that though as he broke her gaze. She looked a bit disappointed as she knew they had almost kissed but thought nothing of it as he made his way back inside. "So tell me, why are you here? How many other people out there are like you?"  
  
"Well there's an entire population out there like me. We have our own communities and governments. We even have our own minister of magic and everything. We live our lives like everyone else except we have magic."  
  
"So there are female wizards too?"  
  
"Yes we call them witches and we call none magic people like you, muggles. We have to keep everything a secret so we usually live together."  
  
"Why aren't you with them then?" There was a moment of silence and Laura knew she had made a mistake asking this question. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."  
  
"No don't apologize," said Harry. "I haven't told this to anyone in a long time. I think it's time I let it out." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and continued. "You see this scar I have on my forehead." Laura noticed it for the first time since she had known him. She had never seen it before but it didn't look like it was a fresh wound. He did not get a chance to put on the spell to hide his scar since he left Ron's wedding. Laura immediately had a look of concern on her face as she reach towards his scar to see if he was ok.  
  
"How did you get that horrible scar?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," replied Harry. "When I was a baby my parents were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He tried to kill me too but when my mother died, her love placed a magical shield on me that protected me from him. So when he tried to kill me it backfired and almost killed him. He wasn't quite dead but was too weak to continue and fled. I was the only one to live and he left me with this scar." Harry was looking towards the floor as he told the story of his parent's death.  
  
"Oh James, I'm so sorry. No wonder you never talked about your parents before." She embraced him in a friendly comforting hug.  
  
"It's ok but let me continue. It took him years before he could regain power. Everyone thought he had died but he was merely hiding as he tried to gain power. At the time when he came back his number one goal was to make me suffer and die. I was at the time attending a magic school called Hogwarts."  
  
"You have magic schools?" Interrupted Laura with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah of course. I had to learn all the spells and things I know from somewhere. Anyways he had been trying to kill me ever since my first year at the school all the way up till I graduated. I can't even count the number of times I visited the hospital wing. Eventually I managed to rid of the world of him though. I did something to him worst than death, I trapped his soul. After I graduated, I made a choice. I had to leave that life behind because for seven years of my life I endangered everyone I loved. You have no idea how many times they were attacked or the people that were killed just because they were my friends or a loved one. I did not want to be responsible for that anymore and disappeared from the wizarding world. Harry Potter was no more and James Potter, a US Air Force Academy cadet was born. I left England and came to the US to start a new life. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. When I was at the Academy and there was a tough challenge I would always remember that leaving that life behind was the most difficult thing I had to do." Laura could only hug her friend understandingly.  
  
"You are still Harry Potter. You can never change that. Never deny who you are. Although you moved to the United States you are still the same person you have always been. I doubt you could have changed that much. You are kind, caring, and considerate of others before you. I'm sure everyone from your world misses you greatly. It seems to me like you are just hiding. Besides if you already destroyed your enemy then there aren't any threats left to your friends."  
  
"He has powerful supporters that will want revenge. I can't risk it."  
  
"Well if you can defeat their leader, then I'm sure they shouldn't be a problem. Besides you can't deny who you are."  
  
"There's more to it than that. I left behind the girl I loved. I could never face her like that again."  
  
"James, I mean Harry, that was several years ago. People change sometimes and people are forgiving." There was once again a moment of silence.  
  
"I went back today to my best friend's wedding. I felt as if I owed him that much to attend his wedding. She was there, but I left before anything could happen. It was difficult leaving the first time, but I know that if I ever become attached again I could never leave. Besides she hates me now I'm sure. The first thing I got upon arriving back was a punch in the face by my best friend."  
  
"So that's why you left so early and came home so late."  
  
"Yeah," admitted Harry.  
  
"Don't worry James, I mean Harry, I'll be here for you if you need to talk. It's been a long day and I'm sure you could use the sleep. Maybe you can show me some more magic sometime."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," replied Harry.  
  
"I guess I'll be going," said Laura. "I'll leave this on your table." Laura put Harry's watch on the table with out asking any more questions and let herself out of his apartment. Harry fell asleep on the couch, too tired to make his way to bed.  
  
A/N: So Laura knows his secret now. What will happen next? Also I am considering writing an AU for Harry/Laura so let me know what you think. This however is a Harry/Cho fic and will continue to be one so don't worry about it although it gets more complicated. I am also considering writing a Harry/Fleur fic since I don't see very many of those out there. I also went back to previous chapters and corrected some names that I mixed up while writing. It's nothing that would require you to read the whole story though so don't worry about it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed my story and many thanks to my Beta's. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I guess I should update more frequently as I'm starting to get threatening emails to update. Hey, it's not my fault! I've had this chapter done for a week and my Beta's never emailed it back therefore I'm dropping my Beta's and doing it myself. Anyways I have decided to do the AU for Harry/Laura, which I will get to later. I also decided to do the Harry/Fleur fic and have a pretty good idea for it however I wont do any of these things yet. I don't think I want to try to balance doing three different fics at once.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho stood in the middle of the dance floored stunned. She and Harry shared what she considered a magical moment together. She was hoping that it would have been enough to convince Harry to come back to her but it obviously wasn't. He was still the same charming Harry, and although he looked a little older, he really hadn't changed at all. He was still the kind loving Harry she had always remembered. Pausing for a moment to take in what had just happened she immediately went after him. Going in the dirction, which Harry left she saw him heading out the balcony. Quickly following she ran out to an empty balcony. Looking into the night sky she knew she was still in love with him after all these years.  
  
"We'll meet again Harry," whispered Cho into the night sky. Returning to her table she found her parents had been watching the entire time.  
  
"Don't worry Cho, things have a way of working themselves out," said Mr. Chang. "He's got a pure heart and good intentions. I've known that since I first met him while you two went to Hogwarts. He just has a few things to sort out." Cho could not help but smile at her father's comments for she knew it was true.  
  
"You always seem to know what to say dad," said Cho giving her father a hug. "I only wish I could be apart of his life and help him sort these things out." Starlet had been sitting there silently the entire time. She had seen many guys go out of their way to get Cho's attention but Cho did not seem to care about any of them. She wanted the one guy she couldn't have.  
  
A/N: I will refer to Cho's father as Lt Gen Chang or Gen Chang when it has something to do with the military. If it is just in the wizarding world or something social none military related then I will refer to him as Mr. Chang.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay the night Val," said Cho. "I'm too tired to go home right now."  
  
"It's nothing. We haven't spent any time together in a long time. Why don't you stay the weekend and then go home?"  
  
"That would be nice," replied Cho. She looked out into the night sky wondering where he was at that precise moment and what he was doing? Who was he with? Is he happy where he is? Valerie saw that Cho was not paying attention to anything she was saying and took a seat next to her friend on the floor.  
  
"So you're coming for Christmas right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christmas, are you coming?"  
  
"Coming where?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't know yet. It depends on what the family is planning on doing."  
  
"Are you ok Cho? You seem kind of, out of it today."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
"I saw Harry today, did you get a chance to talk to him?" There was a moment of silence before Cho replied.  
  
"Yes, we shared a dance and then he disappeared."  
  
"I see, did he say anything to you?" Once again there was another moment of silence.  
  
"He said he was 'sorry' and left."  
  
"Didn't you tell me he was hiding in the muggle military in the United States?"  
  
"Yeah, that was when I saw him last before today."  
  
"Isn't your dad a high ranking officer in it?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Can't he just order someone to do a search and find out where he is at?"  
  
"I suppose he could with probable cause." Cho looked at Valerie who only smiled back at her friend. The idea was obvious to both of them but Cho wasn't too sure about this plan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ron, Harry left," said Hermione. "He disappeared out that balcony and Cho went after him." Ron sighed.  
  
"At least he showed up to the wedding," replied Ron. "That was more than I could have hoped for. I'm glad he is ok though. I just hope he is happy where ever he is."  
  
"He was a nice guy Ron," said Jennifer. "I only met him briefly but he seemed like a good guy."  
  
"Yeah he is," replied Ron. "Let's not let this get us down. Today is the happiest day of our lives."  
  
"Oh yeah, just wait until later tonight," said Jennifer flirtatiously. Ron knew exactly what she meant and grinned to himself.  
  
"Poor Cho, she seemed so happy dancing with him and then he just left her," said Hermione. "I think she still loves him."  
  
"I think so too," said Ron.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Monday morning came around Harry was once again ready for work. It was not the happiest of days but he was ready for his daily routine. It was now mid August and had been about two months since he had started. Life seemed to be good since he had a nice car, decent place to live, decent pay and easy job. Still something felt like it was missing, and he hate to admit it but after the past weekend he knew he was missing a woman in his life. He knew that Lt Gen Chang had seen him at the wedding because they briefly made eye contact and acknowledged each other. As he walked into the office Linda let him know that the General wished to speak with him.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Said Harry as he stood at attention in front of his commander officer.  
  
"Have a seat Lieutenant," replied Lt Gen Chang. Harry had a feeling he knew what the General was going to ask him and started to get nervous. "So did you have a good weekend Lieutenant?"  
  
"It was outstanding sir." (A/N: I know it sounds weird but it's the official reply according to the Air Force manual)  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the wedding, now onto business." Harry felt like he was about to die as the General brought up the wedding but remained silent. "I have a new assignment for you today. You can leave the paperwork on your desk for another day because a squadron of F-16's just came in. Captain Robertson and her men will be escorting the pilots to their temporary rooms. Today you will be inspecting our aircraft maintenance crew to see how they are doing. After you are finished you may take the rest of the day off." Harry was relieved that the General did not push the subject any further than he did. He was also happy that he did not have to spend the day in his office and was going to be out on the field for the day.  
  
"Will that be all sir?"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant, you are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Oh Lieutenant, one more thing. I wont tell her where you are." Lt Gen Chang gave him a wink. Harry was surprised at this last comment.  
  
"Thank you sir," replied Harry as he quickly left the office. His face blushing red with embarrassment as he grabbed his inspection board and left the office. He made his way out to the airfield as he saw Laura and her crew briefly chatting with the pilots who had just landed. He decided to make a quick stop over there before proceeding to the maintenance hanger.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Wing Commander himself," said one of the pilots. Harry recognized that voice and knew exactly who it was. The pilot took off his helmet to reveal his identity.  
  
"Your flying F-16's now Carlos?" Asked Harry. He was truly happy to see his friend but tried to keep a professional façade in front of everyone else.  
  
"Ah come on, don't give me that bull crap James. We're all Air Force people here so give your buddy a hug man." Carlos grabbed Harry and embraced him in a manly hug. "Hey guys," Carlos turned to the other pilots who were wondering what was going on. "This was my Wing Commander from the Academy. He was my best friend from our Academy days."  
  
"You talk about it as if it was a long time ago," said Harry smiling. He turned to the other pilots, "nice to meet you all." He then saw out of the corner of his eye that Laura was smirking at him. There was a moment of fear as Harry remembered everything he had told her Saturday night (or Sunday morning which ever you prefer). "You know we'll get together and catch up later Carlos. Right now I have to go inspect our maintenance crew and Laura, I mean Captain Robertson is waiting to escort you to your temporary rooms.  
  
"Yes sir," said Carlos as he saluted Harry. Harry quickly acknowledged his salute and went to find the maintenance crew. After six straight hours of inspection, he was very tired and went back to his apartment. After a quick shower and changing into his civilian clothing he went and found Carlos at the Officer's Club with the other pilots.  
  
"How's it going there Vice." (A/N: Remember he calls Carlos Vice because he was his Vice Commander at the Academy.)  
  
"Pretty good here James, how about you?" Replied Carlos.  
  
"Life is ok. Nothing great, nothing exciting."  
  
"I hear you are the General's little bitch."  
  
"Little bitch? Is that the word that's going around?" Harry chuckled at this. "I'm his XO."  
  
"So basically you're his little bitch?" Asked Carlos sarcastically.  
  
"In a nut shell yeah," said Harry as he laughed.  
  
"So um what's going on between you and that Captain?"  
  
"That Captain?" Harry gave him a look.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about," replied Carlos. "I've seen the way she looks at you."  
  
"There's nothing going on between us Carlos. She's my friend but that's about it."  
  
"Friend's with benefits?" Carlos roared with laugher catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Hey Vice, why don't you shut it!"  
  
"Ok ok," replied Carlos who was trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Why don't you head on back to my apartment and I'll introduce you to her," said Harry as he got up from his seat.  
  
"Ok sure what the hell, I'm here for a week anyways. They are doing something with the planes and I'm supposed to fly it to Texas." Carlos got up and followed him out to his car. The whole ride to the apartment was full of small talk about who was doing what even though it had only been two months since they graduated. The two met up with Laura at her apartment who was busy cooking dinner when they arrived. They talked and watched movies until Carlos decided to head back and get some sleep. Harry was suddenly afraid now that he was left alone with Laura. He had not talked to her since Saturday night and was afraid of what she would think of him now. After Carlos left she quickly closed the door and turned to Harry.  
  
"Can I have a ride on your broom?" Asked Laura. Harry was caught off guard by the question. He thought about it for a moment and realized there was a double meaning to that request and blushed red.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you give me a ride on your magic broom?" Laura saw him blush and quickly caught on. "You know what I mean!" Yelled Laura as she blushed as well. He was clearly not expecting this question. He looked at her as if she was crazy and she put on her best smile for him. "Please?" Harry's tongue was caught and could only nod. "Great, so um lets go get it." Laura made her way for the door but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Accio Broom!" Yelled Harry as he pulled out his wand, waved it and said the magic words. His Firebolt came flying through Laura's balcony door and into his hands.  
  
"Show off!" Harry chuckled at this comment. He turned and walked towards the balcony followed by Laura.  
  
"Let's just hope people are asleep and won't see us or I could get into a lot of trouble."  
  
"There's stuff flying around all the time on this base. I'm sure no one will think anything of it; certainly not a wizard flying on his broom. That reminds me; I thought only witches flew brooms?"  
  
"Well witches do fly brooms but so do wizards. We have a whole sport called Quidditch that is based around flying on broomsticks." Harry proceeded in mounting his Firebolt. "Ok now do the same thing I did and grab onto my waist," instructed Harry. Laura did as she was told. "Ok now I'm going to give a little push and we're going to leave the balcony. I should probably tell you that this is a top of the line broom and was made for racing and playing Quidditch. It can go really fast but I'll try to go slow."  
  
"Ok let's do it," said Laura as she strengthen her grip on his waist. Harry kicked off and they slowly floated into the air. He could tell that Laura was afraid because as soon as they left the ground she grabbed onto him even tighter. He flew several laps around the area slowly at first so that she could get used to the broom.  
  
"Come on Harry; let's take the speed up a few notches." Harry immediately obeyed with out question and increased his speed. Her head was on his shoulder and holding on tightly as she got a view of the base and the desert. Being in the middle of the desert, the temperature had dropped tremendously from the day. The stars shined brightly as she was enjoying her first ride on a broom. They left the apartment area and flew around the base avoiding the airfield. They quickly passed over the Mess Hall, the Officers Club, and the Base Exchange. After flying over another living complex and they left the base to go out to the desert area before returning back to their apartment area. Before landing he did a quick loop at top speed and landed back on her balcony.  
  
"That was amazing!" Yelled Laura. "I've never experienced anything like that before! Oh man that was way cool!"  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," replied Harry. Laura was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.  
  
"That was really great Harry. I just want us to at least still remain friends, even if I now know that you have special powers."  
  
"Thanks Laura." Harry gave him a warm smile as he mounted his broom. "I'll just be flying back to my room now."  
  
"Good night Harry," said Laura as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two weeks passed and Carlos had gone to Texas. Harry sat in his office one- morning finishing up some paper work when the red light lit up on his phone.  
  
"Yes Linda? Yes send her right in." Laura walked into Harry's office with a very worried expression on her face.  
  
"What's the matter Laura?" Asked Harry concerned.  
  
"I have to tell you something," said Laura who was stuttering. She started to burst out into tears and Harry knew this was something important as she was a strong woman and never cried.  
  
A/N: Damn a cliffhanger!!! I thought about not making it one but I think I'll put all the pieces together next chapter. Some people would have been really mad if I told what had happened and ended the chapter. I have chapter 14 written but I'm not satisfied so I'm going to spend some time revising it. Please R/R!!! The more reviews the more I'll be inspired to post. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
"What's the matter Laura?" Asked Harry concerned.  
  
"I have to tell you something," said Laura who was stuttering. She started to burst out into tears and Harry knew this was something important as she was a strong woman and never cried. "They." Suddenly a scream was heard from outside. Harry immediately jumped up from his desk and ran out. Eight cloaked figures stood over the body of Linda. She had refused to admit them to see Harry and threatened to call the MP's. A quick killing curse and she was out of their way. He immediately ran back into his office and locked the door. He pulled his wand out and ran to his desk where he carried an extra handgun. Quickly loading the bullets he tossed it to Laura.  
  
"Don't start shooting until they start attacking," said Harry. As soon as he said that the door was blasted down. Harry and Laura backed against the wall to keep a distance from the door. Harry held his wand up ready to attack.  
  
"Grab them both!" commanded a voice that was all too familiar for Harry. At that point Laura started shooting and hit one directly in the head as Harry used the disarming charm on the remaining. Quickly being over powered they put Harry into his chair with wands pointing at him. Laura had also been disarmed by one of them summoning her gun out of her hand. One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and removed his hood.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day a long time Potter!" said Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry staring him down.  
  
"We have waited a long time to avenge our master. Finding you took many years, but you made the mistake of showing up to Weasley's wedding. He and that Jennifer bitch are Quidditch stars so of course their wedding would be big news. How fortunate for us that you showed up."  
  
"So you've been following me since?"  
  
"Wow Potter, you are real smart. Would you like a medal or something?"  
  
"Malfoy why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Potter, because what you see before you are the last remaining Death Eaters and we are sworn to avenge the dark lord. Before you die however, I will let you know that your filthy muggle friend here has been helping us. Harry suddenly stared wide-eyed at Laura who was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry!" cried Laura. "I didn't want to, but they threatened to kill my family!" Harry suddenly felt very angry at that moment but understanding at the same time.  
  
"I was going to spare her family for the time being, but she rushed here to warn you that we were coming. Now I think I will torture her family in front of her very eyes. Then I shall slowly kill them one by one. To make it better, she will be under the Imperious Curse and do the killing herself!" Draco laughed wickedly.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Yelled Harry. "This is between you and me Draco!"  
  
"Oh I don't think so," replied Draco grinning. "This is between the Death Eaters, and ridding the world of filthy muggles and mudbloods!" Draco turned to Laura and slowly raised his wand at her.  
  
"No don't!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry watched as Laura screamed in pain as the curse hit her body. Draco lifted the curse momentarily and laughed along with the other six remaining death eaters. "That was for killing Goyle you filthy muggle! Crucio!" Harry expected Laura to scream but this time she didn't as she gritted the pain between her teeth and refused to satisfy them by screaming. "You filthy muggle, I want you to beg me to kill you!" Laura still struggled but refused to give into his demands.  
  
"Enough!" Yelled one of the figured standing in the back. He quickly stepped up and removed his hood as Draco released Laura from the curse.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry," stuttered Laura trying to breath.  
  
"How touching," smirked Draco.  
  
Lucious Malfoy stared coldly at Harry for a moment before turning to address his son. "We have wasted enough time, let us kill Potter." Lucious gave an evil grin as he looked at Harry. "It ends now Potter!" He slowly raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry. "You're still as ugly as a mountain troll!"  
  
"Very well," replied Lucious. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"No!" Yelled Laura. Harry closed his eyes knowing he was about to die. Seconds later he heard a thud. He thought he was dead and his body had fallen to the ground. Opening his eyes he saw that he was still alive however Laura laid on the floor in front of him motionless. It did not take him long to figure out that she had taken the hit for him.  
  
"Laura! Laura!" Yelled Harry. He quickly scrambled to the floor to check her pulse. She was not breathing and had no pulse. "Oh Laura, why did you have to do that," whispered Harry quietly.  
  
"Now Potter, if we're through here it is time for you to die," said Lucious. Once again he raised his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedav." Harry lowered his head expecting once again to die. He was ready to accept death but before Lucious could finish the curse he stopped as gunshots were heard. Lucious Malfoy fell to the ground and clung onto Harry for support. Harry shoving him off and looking around the room saw that all the death eaters had fallen. He noticed at the doorway that Lt Gen. Chang stood holding a glock in his hands.  
  
"I used to be a pilot and we had POW (Prisoner of War) training," said Lt Gen Chang quietly as he stared at Harry. "How ironic that a muggle kills off the last remaining Death Eathers. You got balls kid. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to men like them." He helped Harry up and looked down at Laura. "The American Ministry of Magic should be here shortly. The European Ministry will probably be called in also since this is an international case. I may not be a wizard but my wife talks enough about it for me to know. Captain Robertson shall receive a military burial with full military honors. She was the best damn Security Forces Commander I've ever had the privilege to work with." Harry could not help as tears formed in his eyes. He fought hard to resist but found it rather difficult. "It's ok to cry Lieutenant. There is nothing weak about showing emotions." Harry sunk to his knees over Laura's body as he began to cry silently. At that moment many pops were heard as Aurors apparated to the scene of the crime.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho awoke Saturday morning with an empty feeling in her stomach and it wasn't from lack of food. Today she was to attend the funeral of one of her fathers officer's who recently died. Her father was asked to make a speech since he was the Base Commander and she along with the rest of her family was to come along for political reasons. She looked through her closet and picked out a black dress along with black shoes. After getting a quick bite to eat she got into her Integra and drove to the grave sight. The site wasn't on base but rather strangely near the ocean. The family had requested it to be off base so they could visit. The morning skies were a dark gray and the skies were clouded and threatened to rain at any minute. It was a gloomy day and was perfect whether for a funeral. Cho did not really want to attend the funeral, but it was her duty to her father that she did. She arrived at the site to find her father and the rest of her family waiting patiently. The United States Air Force Honor Guard escorted the coffin to the gravesite followed closely behind by family and friends. Usually black would be the dominant color at a funeral but in this case it was blue. Many friends and colleagues respected Laura and came to show their respects as well as say one last good bye. Crying could be heard here and there from the crowd as they did their best to comfort each other.  
  
The only group that showed no emotions was the Air Force Honor Guard. Their uniforms were all neatly pressed and fit perfectly. All buckles and sabers were polished flawlessly, as they stood tall and proud. Their uniforms were clean with out a single spec of dust as they escorted the coffin.  
  
Cho took her place next to her father and mother as she was supposed to as she waited for the ceremony to begin. In the crowd she noticed one face in particular in a blue uniform. She instantly recognized that it was Harry. He seemed so pale as if all happiness had been sucked out of his life and his whole world had come to an end. Even in his current state Cho was still happy to see him. She observed him from her distance, as she was sure he had not seen her. It was then that she noticed the entirely Weasley family was present as well as Hermione. Bill and Charlie were present as well as Ron and his wife Jennifer. Mr. Weasley seemed to be comforting Mrs. Weasley who was sobbing to herself. Cho didn't know why they were there but now was not the appropriate time to ask. She turned her attention to the coffin. It was a beautiful wooden coffin covered with an American Flag that would be taken off and given to the family of the dead. The ceremony was about to begin as the Chaplin took his position.  
  
A/N: I have only attended one funeral in my life and I don't care to watch this stuff on TV or read about it, so don't shoot me if I did it wrong.  
  
"Friends, family, and colleagues; we are gathered here today to pay our respects to Ms. Laura Rebecca Robertson. She passed away at the age of twenty-four living a single life. She had always had a kind heart and was respected and loved by many. Many times she would visit myself in the chapel to seek advice or purely for a social visit. Through the last several years I have loved and respected Laura as another daughter. She had always shown herself to be a hard worker and devoted to her work. At this point in time Second Lieutenant James Potter who was a close friend and witness to the tragic event wishes to speak.  
  
"Laura Rebecca Robertson was more than a friend to me." Cho stepped back at this comment. Her father squeezed her hand tightly and glanced at her for a moment. "She was like the sister I never had." Harry struggled to fight the tears that came to his eyes. "I am grateful you all came here today to pay respect to her one last time. I have witnessed death all my life but none have affected me as directly as this one." At this point tears were rolling down his cheek as he gave in and knew there was no resisting. "I came here not knowing anyone. She was my first friend. She went out of her way to make me feel accepted and pushed me on when I thought I couldn't. Laura shared my deepest and darkest secrets. She was a brave woman and sacrificed her life for mine. Eight men tried to kill me and she took the bullet. I should have died that day instead of Laura. Afterwards I wanted nothing more than to just crawl up and die. Friends and family have helped me through this tough time and I know that Laura would not have wanted me to continue living that way. She was an extraordinary woman, and she will be missed. She may be gone now but her spirit will forever be in our hearts and the warm memories we have of her." He used his hand to wipe away the tears from his face. "Again, thank you for coming."  
  
Cho stood there shocked. She had no idea that someone had tried to kill Harry and that this woman had taken a hit for him. She had also found out that he was stationed right on her father's base, which was only thirty minutes from her apartment. Slowly piecing everything together it suddenly dawned on her that the American and European Ministries were keeping the whole thing quiet. She now felt as if she were forever in debt to Laura for saving Harry's life. Her father suddenly let go of her hand as he went to make his speech.  
  
"In all my years as an officer in the Air Force, I have never met a young woman quite like Laura. She was ambitious, intelligent and kind. She showed great respect for authority and was one of the best Security Forces Commander's I have ever had. For her serviced to the United States Air Force it gives me great honor to present the parents of Captain Laura Rebecca Robertson with her Air Force Cross (second highest medal besides the medal of honor) for her courageous and brave service to the United States of America." Mr. and Mrs. Robertson stepped up to received Laura's award. "Unfortunately her passing will have a great affect on all of us as we try to fill the void that once wasn't there. As I look around I can see thousands of people gathered here ranging from friends to family to colleagues. This is proof that many loved her. She was quite a woman, and may her soul rest in peace."  
  
The Honor Guard Commander ordered the flag to be removed from the coffin and folded into a triangle. While the flag was being folded the commander read a creed that explain the significance of each fold. The flag was then encased and presented to Mr. and Mrs. Robertson who then in turn gave it to Harry along with her Air Force Cross. The Honor Guard proceeded to doing a twenty-one-gun salute out of respect for Laura.  
  
"Present, arms!" Commanded the Commander as an ocean of men and woman in blue uniforms saluted. The coffin was slowly lowered into the ground as the Honor Guard presented their shiny sabers above. It was slowly lowered until it hit the ground at the bottom and many started crying at this particular moment. Flowers were thrown in and the dirt was put over.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May the soul of Laura Rebecca Robertson rest in peace," said the Chaplin. The crowd began to disburse as people slowly left. Harry walked up to the gravestone and read it to himself.  
  
Laura Rebecca Robertson Rank: Captain [United States Air Force] 1976 - 2000  
  
Harry sunk to his knees and stared at the gravestone. She was really gone and there was nothing, he or anyone could do to bring her back. Never again would he smile at the sight of her warm smile. Never again would they share dinner together or enjoy a walk on the beach. She was now gone forever. He had only been on active duty for several months and already someone he knew had died.  
  
A/N: Laura died. ( everyone kept saying she was going to be pregnant. Sorry I killed her. Sorry I took so long to update but my beta and I agreed this chapter had to be completely rewritten. Please R/R and let me know what you think. Oh yeah, if you have not seen Bad Boys 2 yet. I suggest you do. It is a hilarious movie that I highly recommend. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I promise we're going to start moving into H/C. After all these threatening emails I guess I better put more Cho in. Remember people. patience is a virtue. Thanks to all my readers who reviewed. I didn't think I would ever get this many reviews when I started writing so thanks for your support.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sunk to his knees and stared at the gravestone. She was really gone and there was nothing, he or anyone could do to bring her back. Never again would he smile at the sight of her warm smile. Never again would they share dinner together or enjoy a walk on the beach. She was now gone forever. He had only been on active duty for several months and already someone he knew had died. At that very moment the rain started to pour down; slowly at first, then beating harder.  
  
"It's time to go James," said Carlos as he putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron and Hermione approached as well and helped him up to his feet.  
  
"Your family is waiting for you," said Ron as he guided Harry's gaze towards the Weasley's who were waiting. He noticed that Sirius was there as well. Slowly they made their way over to the group. Lt Gen. Chang as well as his wife and two daughters were amongst the people standing with the Weasley's. As he gazed around he saw that Cho was standing right in front of him. Suddenly she jumped out at him and embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Said Cho as she sobbed into his shoulders. He was clearly surprised and just patted her back. Carlos had a confused look on his face. Why had this woman that he had never met before called him Harry instead of James.  
  
"Oh Cho. I. there's no reason to be sorry," replied Harry.  
  
"I suggest we move this indoors," interrupted Lt Gen. Chang. "It is raining pretty hard out here. Harry had not noticed the rain at all for his mind had been occupied with other things. For the first time he realized that he was soaked and would have to send his uniform to the dry cleaners. "Brunch will be available back at the base in the mess hall and all are welcome." He then turned around and walked towards his car. At that point Cho started to let go as Harry realized that they were still hugging.  
  
"I'll see you back there Harry," said Cho as she went to her own car. He nodded silently, lost for words. After Cho left he turned to the Weasley's who were still waiting in the rain.  
  
"Just follow my car back to the base," said Harry. "I'll let the guard know you are my guests."  
  
"Alright then," replied Arthur as the entire family as well as Hermione made their way over to the parking lot.  
  
"James," said Carlos. "Give me your keys. It's not safe for you to drive in your present condition." Harry not wanting to argue gave up his car keys with out any arguments.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Monday morning came around Harry was still a wreck. As he sat in his office he could not concentrate on his work. It also seemed to be the slowest day in his entire life. He wished he could be anywhere but there. He even went as low as to wish he was sitting in Snape's Potions class. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of Laura. He sat in the very office where Laura had been killed. The office was now neat and tidy and clean of all blood but the painful memory was still there. As his eyes lingered around the room he imagined everything as it had happened. He saw Laura's body lying in the very spot she had died. He knew he couldn't take it anymore and made a dash for the door, not caring what anyone said. All he knew was that he had to get out. Frantically trying to get hold of the doorknob he practically ripped the door open to find Cho standing right outside about to knock on his door. The look on her first was clearly frightened and surprised at the same time. All thoughts about why he was leaving suddenly rushed out of his head as Cho stood there.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Cho who was the first to recover.  
  
"Hi," replied Harry who was also surprised that Cho was here. "Why didn't Linda call and tell me someone was coming?" Then he quickly realized that Linda too had died. "Sorry, why didn't Sara (the new front desk clerk) call me?"  
  
"Well she tried but you didn't pick up. She said you were either sleeping or you snuck out the window," said Cho laughing. "Um, I brought us some lunch Harry. Would you care to join me?" Harry looked at his watch (the one Cho gave him) and it was his lunch hour. Cho saw the watch that Harry looked at and felt a tingle inside as she saw that he had kept that watch after all these years. With her right hand she felt the ring on her left hand just to make sure it was still there.  
  
"Ok sure," replied Harry. "Let's grab one of those picnic tables outside." Cho nodded in agreement as they made their way outside. When they passed Sara's front desk she gave him a knowing smile that he couldn't help but smile back. This was the first smile anyone had seen on his face since the incident.  
  
They sat down at a picnic table right outside the office building. Cho began to take the food she had brought out from the basket and set it on the table. She had brought some sandwiches along with some chips on the side and some sodas. They sat in silence as both ate their lunch. Harry finally decided to break the silence.  
  
"Why are you here Cho?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" replied Cho trying to act offended. Harry gave her a knowing look. "Ok well I wanted to make sure you were ok. My dad said you were really close to Laura." Harry took in a deep breath and tried to concentrate.  
  
"Cho, do you know why I left in the first place? I know you and everyone has been itching to ask that question so I'll save you the trouble and just answer it." He slowly and painfully pulled the thoughts back into his mind. He had stopped eating and struggled not to show pain. "I left so no one would get hurt. I guess the plan didn't work too well huh?" Harry forced himself to lightly chuckle but Cho could tell that it was false. "I never wanted anyone close to me to be hurt. I wanted it so badly that I knew the only way to do it was to leave. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Harry managed to choke out the last few words. "I only wish I could have done what I set out to do, but I failed. I failed and she paid the price for my failure."  
  
"Did you love her Harry?" Asked Cho quietly.  
  
"Of course I loved her! She was like an older sister to me!" Harry slammed his fist on the table. "I'm sorry Cho. I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"It's ok Harry. Just cry and yell all you want." Cho stood up and walked around to the other side of the table and embraced him in a hug. They sat in that position for a few minutes before Harry pushed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Cho. I won't yell again."  
  
"It's ok Harry. I understand how it feels. Remember when Cedric died?" Cho knew that was a mistake the minute she said it for she knew that he would take it to the heart. "Oh Harry don't even blame yourself for that again." He did not argue but rather sat in silence as he reflected on his life.  
  
"Do you hate me Cho?"  
  
"Now what kind of question is that?" Asked Cho once again trying to sound offended. "If I hated you would I be here now?"  
  
"I just thought you happened to have run into me and felt sorry."  
  
"Oh Harry, I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
"You're right Cho, I should know better. You are one of the most caring people I know." There were a few minutes of silence. "I don't know what I would do if I knew you hated me."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that now do you," replied Cho softly. Harry looked into her eyes as if questioning whether or not she was telling the truth. Cho looked into his eyes firmly. They were full of questions, fear, and confusion. As she looked into those emerald green eyes that she had missed she realized how much she had missed him. For years she had been deprived of looking into those beautiful eyes and reading the very depths of his soul. Fear slowly left his eyes as she saw that dreamy look she had longed to see. Those were the same dreamy eyes that she and countless other girls had fallen in love with.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes with doubt and fear. He knew the truth could always be told be looking into a person's eyes. He hoped that her words were as sincere as they sounded. His eyes slowly rose to meet her gaze, as he looked deep into her soul. Slowly the doubt melted away as he knew she was as honest as they came. A look of relief came to his face as he gazed at her. It had been a long time since he had been able to do this. Suddenly all the problems in the world were gone and his only thoughts were of her. Slowly their faces came closer as they closed their eyes and tilted their heads.  
  
"RING!" Right at that moment Harry's cell phone went off as the two jumped. Slightly embarrassed at what had just happened Harry quickly picked up his phone and turned to avoid eye contact with Cho. After a quick conversation he hung up and looked at Cho.  
  
"Oh um, sorry about that Cho. That was your dad asking me to get the new ops order up."  
  
"It's ok Harry." There was an awkward moment of silence as they were both slightly embarrassed. "So um, let's finish lunch?"  
  
"Uh, oh yeah," replied Harry who felt stupid. They quietly finished lunch in silence. Cho could tell that Harry was thinking about something, as he seemed quite distant. She could only hope that he was still not thinking about the death.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"You read me like a book Cho," replied Harry chuckling. "I was thinking about how things are now. You and all the Weasley's along with Hermione and Sirius know exactly where I am. It's not really hiding anymore now is it?"  
  
"Well why would you hide now?" There was again a moment of silence as Harry thought about the answer to her question. She did have a very valid point.  
  
"I don't know. That is a good point. If Draco didn't lie then those were the last remaining Death Eaters. Still, I don't want anything bad to happen in case they do. Bad things seem to follow me as you can see."  
  
"What ever happens happens." A few minutes passed as Harry thought about what Cho said. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to know. Why did you just leave me at Ron's wedding?" Harry sighed since he knew this question was coming.  
  
"I knew that if I had given into your charms I would never leave. I had to leave before I became attached again."  
  
"Are you regretting us ever happening?" Asked Cho with a trace of fear in her voice.  
  
"No of course not! How could you think of such a thing?" Said Harry in alarm. He also noticed a look of relief come across Cho's face. "Everyday that I was gone all I wanted to do was go back. All I could think about was how much you must have hated me."  
  
"Well I didn't hate you. I made a promise that I would wait for you until the end of time. I meant what I said." Cho looked at Harry who looked back at her. Harry had to look away in shame for he knew what he had done.  
  
"You once asked me if I would wait for a girl Cho. I told you I would wait until the end of time. She. she just reminded me so much of you that I yearned for it. And then we were drunk and it felt like she was you and we ended up in bed together and it was."  
  
"Harry stop rambling. I get the idea. So who was this girl?"  
  
"Laura."  
  
"Oh. Harry, I don't know what to say. I'm flattered that you imagined it was me but at the same time I'm disappointed and kind of jealous."  
  
"This is why I was afraid Cho. I knew you would hate me if you had ever found out but I couldn't lie to you. I don't deserve you."  
  
"Well Harry I don't hold anything against Laura. She sacrificed her life and who could help but be attracted to you. I think she loved you enough to die for you. I would have done the same in her position." Cho stopped to draw breath before going on. "Do you know what happened when I woke up that morning Harry? I felt like you had taken your heart back and that we were done. I have to admit I did go on a date with this guy I met at the beach. As far as I am concerned we were free to see other people."  
  
"I feel like I betrayed you."  
  
"Harry's lets put the past behind. What's done is done. What is important is the present."  
  
"Do you really mean that Cho?"  
  
"With all my heart," whispered Cho. Slowly their faces inched closer and closer. Closing their eyes their lips met for the first time. It was like being deprived of a good thing for too long. Harry felt a shock go through his body as their lips met. It had been far too long since he was able to feel the sweetness of her lips. His tongue entangled with hers as it did a dance of its own. At that moment nothing else in the world mattered as much as she did.  
  
Cho felt as if sparks were flying and that any minute there would be fireworks. It was a flame and burning passion that was once again brought back to life. Slowly she lost herself in this moment of bliss as she melted into his arms. Her armed reached around his neck to pull him closer as she needed to feel his body against hers. They separated for a moment to catch their breath as they continued tasting each other and enjoying the treat that they had been deprived of for so long. There was not a care at that moment from either of them. During those few minutes of pure bliss, the world seemed to have become a perfect place.  
  
A/N: There you have it folks. There's some Cho and Harry for yah. I bet you all think it's going to be a smooth ride to a happy ending from now on huh? Well guess again because the plot will get better. Once again thank you to all of you who R/R. You inspire me to write more and update more quickly. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
A/N: Yeah it's been a week since I updated but I've been sick plus I've been rewiring my car. For some strange reason there were a bunch of reviews that I received in my email that did not get posted on the review page. I would like to take a moment and respond to the reviews because I feel I owe my reviewers the time to respond to their comments. Thanks to those 11 people who put me on their favorite authors list. I was surprised that I was on any. If anybody knows how to make the text italic just let me know.  
  
pnutti: I find it difficult to look at Draco any other way than evil.  
  
I Love Cho: Here's the next chapter for you. It wont be an unhappy ending and I wont kill Cho. maybe *grins*  
  
hippyman69: Trying to update but so little time.  
  
bookwormem: I like H/C too.  
  
glitterfairyxoxo: Thanks  
  
leterature-archer: Yep, you can run but you cant hide. His problems are not over yet.  
  
kensai: Thanks  
  
ruhnas: Why does everyone think I'm going to kill Cho?  
  
ckat44: Heres the next chapter  
  
AngelOfDeathz: I wish I was better at Romantic stuff. Maybe then I wouldn't have so many problems with woman.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: They are together.  
  
Stephie: I'm glad you enjoy the story and I'm glad I inspire you to write. I have read the story that you posted and it is pretty good but a little fast paced. I have been reading it though so keep up the good work.  
  
indigal: More twists and turns to come.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood by and watched painfully as Laura's parents went through her apartment emptying it out. It hurt to watch the apartment next door to him being emptied out. Things would never be the same again with someone else living there. As he walked through the apartment he noticed a picture in a frame on her desk. It was a picture of Harry and Laura together at the beach. She smiled at the camera as Harry could have claimed it was a million dollar smile. Apparently she had intended to give this to him because the back of the photograph had writing:  
  
Harry, a lifetime is nothing with out good memories.  
  
Much Love, Laura  
  
A single teardrop fell from his eyes and hit the glass of the frame. "Keep it," said Mr. Robertson from behind him. "I believe she wanted you to have that." Harry could not speak so only nodded. He quietly left the apartment and went back to his own where Cho was waiting for him. He put the frame onto his desk and looked at it as she came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Just try to remember the good times Harry," said Cho. They stood in silence for several moments. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think you can have dinner with my parents and I this weekend?"  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"Nothing, my parents would like to talk to you. I know you've met them on several occasions and you work for my dad but this will be an informal meeting with him."  
  
"You know it's funny. In all the years that we dated in the past, I've never had dinner with your parents before."  
  
"Well we didn't have much of a chance. We were both in school or you were in school. Then we had that whole Voldemort thing going on." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yeah we both had our hands full. Remember on my birthday when I first went to your house? That was the first time I met them."  
  
"Yeah, but they never really had a chance to talk to you. I know you and my dad probably only talk about official business." Harry nodded to concur with her statement. "So they want a chance to really talk to you." Harry suddenly became afraid as a thought came to his mind.  
  
"Do they hate me for leaving you?" Cho was taken by this comment. It was not something she had expected.  
  
"I think they understand that you had to do what you had to do. My dad told me once that it was something you needed to do." Cho paused for a moment before continuing. "You know, I was afraid you didn't love me anymore."  
  
"Oh Cho, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just hope you understand that it hurt me just to do it."  
  
"It's ok Harry. The point is that you did what you had to do. Now you are here with me again and that's all that matters."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is that it over there?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's it," replied Harry.  
  
"I've always dreamed that this day would come but now that I reflect on everything, I almost feel bad."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked in questioning tone.  
  
"Well Malfoy was born into a family of Death Eaters. If he wasn't born into the Malfoy family and let's suppose he was born into a family that wasn't full of Death Eaters, would he still have become one?" Harry pondered for a moment.  
  
"That is a strange question Ron, but I see your point."  
  
"Yeah, maybe he never had the chance to become anyone else. Maybe he just never knew any better."  
  
"Maybe, but I will still never forgive him or his father for what they did to Laura. At least we got them. A life for a life, but somehow it still seems unfair. I owe her my life and it is something I can never repay for the rest of my life. I wont let her sacrifice go in vain though. I will try to live life to the fullest and be happy. Still. I can't help but feel bad. It was all Malfoy's fault!"  
  
"Calm down mate. They are trying to have a funeral over there. What are we doing here anyways?"  
  
"I came to see the bastard be buried and put into the ground."  
  
"Potter!" Came a voice from behind them. Harry and Ron quickly turned around to come face to face with a woman they had never met before. "I need to know, did you kill Draco?"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Amanda Malfoy; wife of the late Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"I need to know. How did he die?" There was a moment of silence as Harry became lost in thought. The pain of that day slowly surfaced as he was forced to recall what had happened.  
  
"He was shot because he tried to kill me."  
  
"Shot? With what?"  
  
"A muggle hand gun."  
  
"I see, you probably didn't even know the real Draco before you killed him. I have often times heard stories about how much you hated each other. I know you are happy that he is gone but it's a shame that you never knew the real Draco. I taught him to love, just like anyone else. We even have a son named Draco Jr."  
  
"I'm sorry things happened the way they did but I hope there are no grudges."  
  
"Don't worry Potter, I wont try to kill you." Before any more words could be exchanged she stormed off towards the funeral. The way the word 'try' rolled off her tongue made Harry feel uneasy.  
  
"Well that was weird," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it was." replied Harry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm glad you are back. I mean, even though you don't live here with us anymore; I'm glad that you will talk to us and visit us again. You have no idea how thrilled mom and dad are. They want the whole family, including you over to dinner sometime just like old times." Harry smiled at this last comment. It had been ages since he had eaten any of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and suddenly started to crave for it. During all the years he was gone, he ate food from the Academy and Base; or what ever Laura cooked for him. It had been a long time since he had a nice homemade meal by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused for everyone. I just hope everyone will forgive me for what I did."  
  
"No one holds anything against you mate. You know, you are still the same ol Harry. Always blaming yourself for everything."  
  
"But this time it is my fault."  
  
"I wont hear anymore of it mate. Besides you better get going if you are going to have dinner with Cho's parents." Harry glanced at his watch.  
  
"No, I still have some time. The time zones are different. How did you know I was having dinner with Cho's parents?" Harry had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Well, Cho was talking with Hermione and Jennifer. I sort of overheard the conversation since I was supposed to join them for lunch. So are you involved with Cho again?" Harry smiled at this comment.  
  
"It's good to have her back." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just hope her father doesn't murder you." Ron laughed at his own joke.  
  
"That's not funny Ron," replied Harry. He suddenly became fearful that Cho's dad might have something against him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood in the parking lot outside of Cho's apartment. He gave himself the once over to make sure everything was perfect. He was feeling nervous and his insides were churning. He had spoken to Cho's dad almost every day since Harry worked for him, but that was when Harry wasn't dating his daughter. He had only met Mrs. Chang on several occasions and was quite nervous on what she would think, but was more fearful of Mr. Chang. In his arms he had two-dozen red roses; one for Mrs. Chang and the other for Cho.  
  
He wore a dark red crimson button up shirt along with a tie and black pants. His hair was so short now that it was actually good to be untamed. In the past he had always had problems taming his long black hair, but since his academy days they had always been short. A little bit of hair gel and they naturally stood up by themselves. Taking a deep breath and gathering up all his gryffindor courage he knocked on the door. Cho quickly answered the door.  
  
"Good evening Cho," said Harry giving his best smile.  
  
"Hello Harry," replied Cho embracing him in a hug and giving him a kiss on the lips. He suddenly became afraid and hoped that her father did not see that.  
  
"Um, these are for you," said Harry as he handed her a dozen roses. "And these are for your mom." Cho blushed as he gave her the roses.  
  
"Thank you Harry, you're so sweet. Come in and meet my parents." Harry had been dreading this moment. He followed her inside and could not help but think about how pretty she looked in her red dress and high heels. Her long black hair fell loosely over her back as her lips were glossed with red lipstick.  
  
"Harry, good to see you again," said Mr. Chang as he was helping to set up the dinner table.  
  
"Good evening General," replied Harry respectfully.  
  
"None of that General stuff today Harry. We're not working right now. Just call me Mr. Chang."  
  
"Yes, sir" Harry responded unconsciously. Mr. Chang chuckled at his response.  
  
"I presume those roses are for Mrs. Chang or we're going to have some issues to discuss," joked Mr. Chang.  
  
"Oh they are beautiful dear," said Mrs. Chang saving Harry from having to reply to Mr. Chang. "I'll put these in some water and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"I'll help set the table," offered Harry trying to be polite.  
  
"Why thank you dear," replied Mrs. Chang as she went back to getting the food ready. He quickly followed her into the kitchen to retrieve things needed for the table. After the table was set they all sat down for dinner. Cho sat next to Harry since she knew he was nervous about meeting her parents.  
  
"So Harry, what are your plans for the future?" asked Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Well right now as you all know I'm in the Air Force, and I plan on finishing up all four years. After that I have not decided weather or not I'm going to make it a career or try something in the wizarding world."  
  
"Well we are always in need of good young men and woman back in England. Once your time is up maybe you should talk to me."  
  
"Maybe I will. Thank you ma'am." Harry forced himself to smile.  
  
"I understand you used to be quite a Quidditch player back at Hogwarts," interjected Mr. Chang.  
  
"Yeah, Harry was the team seeker!" said Cho. "He was the best there was." Harry blushed at this comment.  
  
"Oh come on now, I wasn't that good," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, you were offered contracts by almost every team in the league!"  
  
"Yes, I remember that quite well," interrupted Mrs. Chang. "It was big news all over the Daily Prophet that you declined all contracts.  
  
"Well being as how I am a muggle I cant play the game," said Mr. Chang. "But I have watched a few matches between you and Cho, and you have pulled some pretty amazing stunts.  
  
"Why thank you sir," replied Harry. "I just got lucky during the games, since every time Cho and I practiced outside she always caught the snitch first."  
  
"That's cause you let me win!" said Cho. "I know you did because Hermione told me once. Besides, it was a bit suspicious that I could never beat you during games." Harry was surprised by this comment and knew that he was caught. "And you always looked so sexy so it was hard to concentrate." Cho grinned at this comment for she knew it would make him nervous around her parents and laughed inside as he shifted around in his chair. Harry blushed at this comment and tried not to look at Cho but suddenly became very interested in his food. Mr. Chang started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You know Harry," said Mr. Chang. "Woman can be a powerful weapon. They can get you to do anything they want once they have you wrapped around their fingers." Mrs. Chang hit Mr. Chang playfully and laughed along with him. Cho took this opportunity to tease Harry by rubbing her smooth silky legs against his pant legs. She knew this would drive him wild and there was nothing he could do about it. As he looked at Cho she flashed him a devilish grin.  
  
"You seem to be a bit nervous around us Harry," said Mr. Chang. "Oh come on Harry, you have dated my daughter since your days back at Hogwarts. We find you to be an outstanding young man and couldn't be happier for her." Harry was surprised by this comment.  
  
"We are glad that you have returned to the wizarding world Harry," said Mrs. Chang. "I have not seen Cho this happy in a very long time." Cho blushed at this comment.  
  
"Mom!" interjected Cho.  
  
"We're just happy for you dear," replied Mrs. Chang. Cho continued to blush red. Harry could not help but be amused by this. As dinner continued, he found it was very easy to talk to her parents and was happy to find out that they had accepted him. After some ice cream for dessert Mr. and Mrs Chang announced that they had better get going since Mrs. Chang needed to get back to England.  
  
"It was nice meeting you again Harry," said Mrs. Chang. "We do need to do this again sometime."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too ma'am," replied Harry.  
  
"Well I hope you don't feel as nervous around us anymore Harry," said Mr. Chang. "I will see you at the office on Monday." Harry shook his hand and they were off. He was glad that the night was over with out him making too much of a fool of himself.  
  
"Thank you for doing that Harry," whispered Cho was she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Harry turned around to face her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"So what was all that teasing during dinner Cho?" Asked Harry flirtatiously.  
  
"Like my dad said 'woman can be a powerful weapon.' I'm just keeping you hooked so you will come back for more," replied Cho flirting back with him.  
  
"That's such a shame," said Harry knowingly. He presented his best smile. "I was hoping it was going to lead to something."  
  
"Don't do that!" whined Cho. "You know I can't resist that smile."  
  
"All the more reason to use it," replied Harry as she pulled him into another kiss. Slowly they made their way to Cho's bedroom.  
  
A/N: Draco has a wife and son? What's going to happen now? Oh yeah. go watch Pirates of the Caribbean. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey I didn't take too long to update this time. I'm on 13 peoples favorite Authors list now. Once again thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
superfan: Yeah I had a feeling that if Cho didn't get together soon, someone was going to attempt to kill me.  
  
HarryPotterFan17: That wasn't too long was it?  
  
AngelOfDeathz: I wouldn't want to be responsible for your death now would I?  
  
WhiteWizard101: It's not that perfect.  
  
I Love Cho: I'm glad this is your favorite fic  
  
qlitterfairyxoxo: What do you think is going to happen?  
  
Enerqeezer: All clean fun  
  
ruhnas: I happen to like your story. Here is more of my story for you.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: "try" *grins*  
  
panuru4u: I story is not going to change to Amanda Malfoy's point of view. As for the rest you will have to wait and find out. I don't like Applejacks by the way.  
  
Wytil: I'm glad you like it enough to make it an exception.  
  
TheLaguna: I wont be stopping anytime soon.  
  
Stephie: Here is the next chapter just for you!  
  
hippyman69: I did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah Harry! Quit that, I'm trying to study!" Yelled Cho as Harry was tickling her sides. School had started again and she found that the Master's program was extremely difficult but she was in her last two semesters. Harry had brought her dinner that night and watched television while she studied. Eventually he got bored and snuck up behind Cho to tickle her.  
  
"Ah come on. I think you need to take a break," replied Harry.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You don't have to study like I do. I have a test tomorrow!" Cho resumed her sitting position and turned her attention back to her textbook. Harry however had other plans. He stood behind her and started to massage her shoulders at first. "Oh god that feels good." Cho tried to concentrate on reading her book but was greatly distracted. Slowly he started to plant kisses on her neck, which she tried to ignore. Finally he reached his destination and started nibbling on a certain spot on her neck. This drove her wild and he knew it. Cho tried with all her will power to resist his charm but found it rather difficult. "Oh my god; Harry stop! You know what that does to me!"  
  
"Yeah I know," replied Harry smirking.  
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with you," asked Cho jokingly. She finally gave up studying and stood up.  
  
"Well, you said I had a cute butt once," replied Harry smirking. Cho wrapped her arms around his neck as she drew him into a kiss. The kisses were long and passionate as the room slowly began to steam up by the second. Harry slowly staggered backwards until he hit the couch and fell backwards. Cho took this opportunity to straddle his stomach as she pulled him into more kisses.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door as Cho and Harry broke apart from their kiss. Cho smiled at him, "we will continue this later." With that she got off a disappointed Harry and went to answer the door. Harry followed shortly to see who had interrupted his little session to find Albus Dumbledore and Lt Gen. Chang as well as Mrs. Chang standing at the door.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Professor; what are you doing here?" Asked Cho. She was just as surprised as Harry to find them at her door.  
  
"Well, we came here to speak with Harry," replied Lt Gen. Chang. "We went to his apartment first but he wasn't home so this is the next logical place to look."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, but there was an important discovery that we wish to share with you," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Please come in," said Cho. The three adults quickly came inside and took a seat while Cho made tea.  
  
"So what is this discovery about," asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Well why don't you quickly scan this article by the Daily Prophet first," said Dumbledore handing him the paper:  
  
i SUNKEN SHIP ST. ALEXANDRIA FOUND!  
  
In 1495 the ship St. Alexandria set sail from a port in England for the new world. The ship carried massive amounts of gold, silver, and other valuables. The ship is rumored to also have been carrying many magical items that were to be brought to the new world for safe keeping. Recently a group of muggles who were SCUBA diving discovered the sunken ship 200 miles off the coast of Maryland in the United States. The discovery was reported to the local muggle authorities. When the American and European Ministries heard of this discovery, the operation was quickly taken over by ministry officials using witches and wizards of the United States military. Since this is in international waters the US Navy is conducting the operation of the recovery of the St. Alexandria. Needless to say that the ministry is secretly removing the magical items.  
  
Rita Skeeter, Reporter for The Daily Prophet /i  
  
"Ok, so what does this have to do with Harry," asked Cho who was reading the article over his shoulders.  
  
"Well, the rumors are true that the ship did carry magical items," replied Dumbledore. "However these are very powerful items that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherien. These items were sent with a wizard by the name of William Astra. When the ship never came to port it was presumed that the ship was sunken and lost forever. Now centuries later it has been discovered at the bottom of the Atlantic. We need a team of wizards to help recover these objects. We were hoping to do this quietly but obviously Rita Skeeter had to blab her mouth off. These items are powerful and if they fall into the wrong hands it could mean trouble."  
  
"We need Harry to help because we trust him and he has security clearance as part of the US Military," interrupted Lt Gen. Chang. He along with Lieutenant Commander Jeff Queen of the US Navy will be the ones to attempt to recover the four house pendants. These are the most important out of all the items. The recovery team can take care of the rest."  
  
"What is so important about these pendants?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, this is a long story," said Dumbledore.  
  
"We have time," interrupted Cho who had completely forgotten about her studying.  
  
"Many moons ago the world was not at peace. There were many guild wars during those times and it was not safe to venture in the streets. Many times these guilds battled anywhere they met, in other words they fought in towns. Hogsmead was as popular back then as it was now, therefore the town was always in utter chaos. There was one dominant guild in Hogsmead called Mystical Knights of the Dark Realm. Members had the words 'MK' burned into their arms to show membership. The guild master at the time went by the name of The Dreaded Lord Viper. He had his members disciplined, and there was an order of rank depending on who was more powerful. The more powerful you were, the higher your rank. If you wished to advance in rank, you trained hard because all you would have to do is challenge someone higher ranking than you and beat them in a duel. This provided incentive for his young followers to train and be loyal to their master. Lord Viper of course was the strongest of them all. They were so powerful and evil that often times they would raid towns and kill for the fun of it leaving no one behind. They never destroyed Hogsmead of course because that was their hometown. Often times another guild would declare war and challenge them. Then there would be huge battles right outside of the Hogwarts gates. The four founders of Hogwarts decided that the school needed protection; therefore the four pendants were created. Each founder had their own special pendant, and when all four were combined and a specific spell was performed it would summon the guardians. These guardians are already dead therefore cannot be killed. They will obey and serve the one who summoned them until the day they are released of their burden. Fortunately for the founders, the use of it was never needed. One day Lord Viper's right hand man betrayed him and managed to trick the guild members to gang up on him. Well Lord Viper was powerful, but not against an entire guild. Once he was killed, his right hand man by the name of Tiger came into power. Many members did not support him however and there was corruption within the guild. Eventually everything fell apart and MK was no more. Many tried to revive the name but it was never the same with out Lord Viper. Every time someone tried to imitate the name, an ex guild member who was proud would kill them on sight. As time past guilds slowly died away and became almost none existent. The threat to Hogwarts was no longer there but the Headmaster at the time felt as if the weapons were too powerful and could fall into the wrong hands. Eventually he decided it needed to be sent away to be hidden. What better place than the new world since it was yet to be discovered and there were plenty of places to hide. It was onboard the St. Alexandria however it never made it to port. There were no survivors and the pendants along with the ship were declared 'Lost at Sea' by the Headmaster."  
  
"We trust you Harry, and need you to help us recover these before someone else does," said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"But I'm Air Force," replied Harry.  
  
"It doesn't matter; you have very high security clearance to do these kind of things. There aren't too many witches or wizards in the muggle military; therefore we have to make with what we have."  
  
"Well I guess I don't really have a choice in this since my commanding officer is giving me a direct order. When do I leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," replied Dumbledore almost immediately.  
  
"There is a C-130 on its way to Maryland tomorrow at 1000," said Lt Gen. Chang. "Plan to be on it. Once you arrive you will be met by the Lieutenant Commander."  
  
"Anything I should bring?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Your wand," replied Mrs. Chang. "Everything else will be provided.  
  
"How long will he be there for?" Asked Cho. Her hands were entwined with Harry's.  
  
"As long as it takes," replied her father.  
  
"Don't worry dear," interrupted Mrs. Chang. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"I'll be back before you know it," said Harry reassuring Cho. He could tell that she was concerned for his safety by the look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry hun. Harry is a big boy now aren't yah," said Lt Gen. Chang patting his back.  
  
"I'll take care of myself, I promise," said Harry.  
  
"Well we should be on our way," said Dumbledore. "We have much to do and so little time." Cho's parents nodded in agreement and quickly made their way towards the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow Lieutenant," said Lt Gen. Chang. He gave Harry a quick nod and left.  
  
"I don't want you to go," said Cho as soon as the door was closed. Harry embraced her in a hug. "I don't want us to be apart or for you to get hurt."  
  
"I don't have much of a choice," replied Harry. "I'll come back in one piece, I promise."  
  
"Really?" Cho looked up into his green eyes.  
  
"Yes," replied Harry as he leaned down to kiss her. "When I get back, we'll spend the whole weekend together. Just you and me." Harry kissed her one more time before letting her go. "But you need to study now." Cho looked disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. I kind of forgotten about that when you distracted me," said Cho.  
  
"I didn't know I had that kind of power," said Harry jokingly.  
  
"Shut up you prat!" Cho smacked him on the arm as he laughed.  
  
"You better study or you might fail tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, too bad I wont be able to see you off tomorrow because of this stupid test."  
  
"Well how about a good bye kiss." Cho's face turned into a devilish grin. She shoved him against the wall and gave him a long hard kiss. "Wow, that was one hell of a kiss!"  
  
"I know," replied Cho smiling at him.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R/R. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.]  
  
A/N: Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed for me. However I have a small request to ask of you guys. If you are going to review could you at least say something other than "great story, please update soon." Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like so I can try and make this story better. Ok and here is my responses to your reviews:  
  
diablos: Thanks, this story has a few more chapters to it.  
  
blondi gurl: All smiles here too (  
  
TheLaguna: That's alright. I'm a hopeless romantic too.  
  
Chochang47: Yeah here is the next chapter. Sorry I took so long.  
  
Sabrina-05: Thank you, I did put a lot of time into it but I'm not quite satisfied with it  
  
bigwiesytree: Wait no longer my friend.  
  
HarryPotterFan17: I'm glad its one of your favorites. Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Dracoz-snug-love: Yeah, I was aiming my story to be different or else it wouldn't be any fun.  
  
Stephie: Yeah a chapter just for you, here is another. I like your story by the way. It happens to be pretty good. Harry and Cho do need each other.  
  
noobie: I'm hurrying.  
  
panuru4u: No complaints?  
  
indigal: Perhaps not under the sea but at sea.  
  
glitterfairyxoxo: Ask and you shall receive, here is more for you.  
  
AngelOfDeathz: Yeah I seem to be having a few problems with it myself.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: ^ ^ (  
  
BlueKnight-10: Just have to read and find out.  
  
I Love Cho: There will still be plenty of Cho in the story so don't worry.  
  
hippyman69: Ok man you gotta stop reviewing with massive "PLZ's." I'm glad you like it but it's kind of annoying.  
  
ruhnas: Here is another update.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's been three months and we still haven't found this shit," said Lieutenant Commander Jeff Queen. "I want to go home damn it!" Harry and Jeff sat in a boat over the diving point. After months of searching there were still areas of the ship unexplored due to the large amount of treasure there was to recover.  
  
"You're telling me," replied Harry. "Maybe today will be the day. I would like to make it home by Christmas."  
  
"Well Christmas is in a week, so we better hurry," replied Jeff. "I promised the wife I'd be home and I intend to do so."  
  
"The pendants are supposed to be the size of a quarter, how are we supposed to find something that small in such a large ship? For all we know it could be in the pile of treasure somewhere." Jeff gave Harry a humored look.  
  
"You younger officers are so restless. Not everything can be done and out in a day. I've been given assignments that have lasted a lot longer than this." Harry smirked at him.  
  
"Maybe you Navy people enjoy being on ships and subs for months at times, but us Air Force rather enjoy our luxury."  
  
"Harry. we're wizards, we can make a tent that is as big as a house once you get inside. Now that's luxury since I always carried one with me when I was underwater for six months at a time. They thought I was crazy for bringing a tent onto a sub but little did they know."  
  
"Sometimes luxury doesn't come in material things."  
  
"Ok enough of this talk and let's go." They quickly did an incantation for an air bubble and dived into the water.  
  
"I wish I knew this spell back at Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I tried to research a spell that would allow me to breathe under water for this tournament. I couldn't find anything on it and at the last possible second I had to eat this sea weed that did the trick." Jeff did not say anything but just watched in silence as they slowly approached the ship.  
  
"You know, no mater how many times we've done this; that ship still looks creepy every time."  
  
"Lumos!" Harry held up his wand for light as things began to grow darker and darker. Jeff followed his action as well.  
  
"It's amazing how much light this thing actually produces." Harry nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's search the rest of the living quarters." Their feet finally landed on the ship. The algae stained wood was old and slowly rotting away. There were skeletons lying here and there, as the fate of the ship had taken the lives of everyone onboard. Harry entered one of the rooms that must have belonged to someone important since it was quite spacious. Lying by the bed was a skeleton, which he chose to ignore. It gave him an uneasy feeling as he began to search the room through old barrels or drawers. He came across several silver spoons and forks, which he quickly tossed aside for the recovery crew to find. After looking through several more drawers he came across an object that caught his eye. As he lifted it out he saw that it was made of gold with jewels on it. It appeared to be an ordinary dagger but it had the Gryffindor House seal where the hilt and blade met. He knew this was not what he came to get but quickly put it in his pocket for asking questions later. After searching for several hours he came up empty handed and left to see if Jeff had anything.  
  
Jeff emerged from one of the other rooms with a happy look on his face. "Found them." Jeff held open a hand with four gold pendants. Each one had their special house seal that belonged to it. A smile crept across Harry's face.  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"They were in a bag with one of the skeletons." Harry seemed a bit sick.  
  
"You actually touched those things?" Jeff laughed at his comment.  
  
"For a Gryffindor, you're not all that brave."  
  
"How did you know Gryffindor's are supposed to be brave?" Jeff laughed again.  
  
"I had a brother at Hogwarts who was in Gryffindor. I stayed in the United States with my mom when my parents got divorced so I went to Northern California Magical Academy. Besides, you are world famous. We even hear news about you in the United States."  
  
"Great," replied Harry sarcastically. Jeff once more laughed.  
  
"Looks like we're going to make it home for Christmas after all."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho woke up early in the morning because someone was at her door and kept knocking and ringing the doorbell for ten minutes. She quickly put on a robe and sleepily made her way towards the door. Whoever was outside was quite persistent as they were still ringing her doorbell.  
  
"Keep your shirt on!" Yelled Cho who was quite angry at being awaken this early on a Saturday morning. She practically ripped the door off to see who was disturbing her sleep. There at her door was her best friend.  
  
"Cho!" Yelled Valerie. "Good to see you!" She stepped forward and gave Cho a hug.  
  
"Woman, do you know what time it is?" Asked Cho. "More importantly do you know what day it is?"  
  
"It's the day that Valerie starts her vacation with Cho," replied Valerie with a grin. "Aren't you glad to see me?" Cho finally gave in.  
  
"Of course I am. I just wish you didn't have to be up so early in the morning."  
  
"Good, at least I don't have to go home now," replied Valerie with a smile.  
  
"Come on in Val, we might as well have some breakfast." Cho walked into the kitchen followed by Valerie. She opened the cupboard to find some cereal and walked to the fridge for some milk.  
  
"I'll make some coffee," offered Valerie.  
  
"Thanks," replied Cho. "Just what I was thinking." Valerie smiled at this comment.  
  
"That's why we're best friends." She poured herself a bowl of cereal as they ate and caught up on things. Once they were finished Valerie offered to do the dishes. This bought her some time before she could pluck up the courage to tell Cho what Dumbledore wanted to tell her. "She's going to take this really hard," sighed Valerie to herself. "I hope she will be ok." She found that Cho was sitting on the couch watching the news and was about to start talking but the news beat her to it:  
  
"And in other news, two military officers have gone missing. One officer is Lieutenant Commander Jeffery Queen of the US Navy and the other is Second Lieutenant James Potter of the US Air Force. Both were under top security clearance to help securely recover items from the sunken ship St. Alexandria. Their whereabouts are unknown and they were last seen at sea. The last time they were seen they were heading out to sea on another day of work. Their boat was found empty and no bodies have been recovered. It is believed that they may have drowned. Teams of Master Diver's have been sent to search for their bodies. Their chances of being alive however are extremely low. It looks like the United States may be sending the bodies of these two officers home to their loved ones for Christmas."  
  
"Oh great," thought Valerie. "That's not how I wanted her to find out." Valerie looked at Cho who was speechless. She was still looking at the screen with out blinking. "Cho?" Valerie went and sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh god!" Cho suddenly blurted out. "Oh god!" She started crying hysterically into her hands.  
  
"Cho, honey; calm down. I'm sure they are ok. I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Cho instantly shot up.  
  
"You knew?" Demanded Cho.  
  
"Well... that's part of why I am here in the first place. Dumbledore was going to come, but since I was already on my way I offered to carry the news to you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was about to tell you but the muggle news beat me to it. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."  
  
"I can't believe it! That bastard father of mine probably already knew and he didn't tell me either!" Cho grabbed hold of the couch pillows and started hitting the wall with it. Slowly she wore herself out and just fell to the floor crying. Valerie decided that it was finally safe to approach her. Pulling her friend into a hug she whispered reassuring words.  
  
"Its ok hun just let it all out. There's nobody here but us girls." Cho continued to cry into the shoulder of her best friend. At that moment there was nothing she wanted more than Harry. She wanted to feel his strong arms holding her; to feel his lips and to hear his voice. She felt like Harry had left her again. Handling it the first time was hard enough, she didn't know if she could deal with it again.  
  
The rest of the day remained silent. Cho went back to bed and didn't want to get out. Valerie felt very bad about what had happened and didn't know what to do. Finally she managed to convince Cho to come out for dinner. They both sat there silently as Valerie took little sips of her chicken soup while Cho did not eat but only stirred it.  
  
"Harry once told me that the game of love is risky," said Cho finally. "Sometimes you give your heart away, and sometimes it gets broken. All you can do is pick up the pieces and go on. Someday someone will be able to mend it for you. But who is going to mend my heart now if Harry doesn't come back?" Valerie was about to respond but there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Valerie. She quickly went to answer the door. Several moments later a man in a blue uniform was standing in Cho's kitchen.  
  
"Miss Chang, I am Second Lieutenant Carlos Santamaria (I don't know if I gave him a last name yet. I tried to find it in my past text but was unable to. So if I changed it someone let me know please) with the USAF. I understand that you were Lieutenant Potter's girlfriend. Well I just wanted to let you know that he is my best friend and I am going out there to look for him. I promise I will keep you updated on the situation." Cho said nothing but continued to stir her soup. "Thank you for your time Miss Chang." Carlos turned around to leave, slightly embarrassed that he even chose to come here in the first place.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Cho weakly. Carlos turned around and acknowledged her quickly with a nod before leaving. He shut the door after himself and walked out to the parking lot.  
  
"Well James, what have you gotten yourself into now," said Carlos to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ron please!" Yelled Jennifer Weasley. "It's very late!"  
  
"I can't stand aside and watch as my best friend is missing! I'm going to help as part of the recovery crew. Albus and Minerva are already out there! Hermione is on her way as well as Cho's father."  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt," replied Jennifer. He could see the concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"I promise I'll take care of myself," said Ron reassuringly. He quickly embraced her in a hug. "I'll be home for Christmas, I promise." After a long kiss he left.  
  
A/N: Hey I hit 130 reviews along with being on 18 people list of favorite authors. Thanks everyone who read my story so please R/R. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Ok here is the next chapter since I took so long to update the previous one.  
  
Endless-luv1: Continued.  
  
glitterfairyxoxo: Yeah, that last chapter was shorter than usual. Just keep reading  
  
Stephie: Why would there be a problem with having more than one best friend? Harry after all does have both Hermione and Ron.  
  
HarryPotterFan17: I didn't take too long this time I hope but the next chapter could take a while since I'll be kind of busy.  
  
TheLaguna: Don't kill him? *looks away*  
  
Sabrina-05: Ok to answer your first question Harry lived with muggles all his life so it shouldn't be too hard for him to live with out magic. For your second question, you will find out later in the story. The reason why I ask for better reviews is because details is what makes a story great.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: You know. I didn't think of that.  
  
GunSmoke2: Next chapter is here.  
  
I Love Cho: I didn't want to make it all that sad.  
  
Xirleb70: Just read and find out.  
  
AngelOfDeathz: Would you like some fluff?  
  
Noobie: Thank you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho waited by the phone everyday in case some news of the situation came up. Her father had promised to phone the moment something was found. She wanted to go out there and help but her father and Dumbledore thought it would be best if she stayed where she was. Valerie stayed with her to keep her company and was someone she could talk to. She was glad however that the semester had ended; therefore she did not need to concentrate on her schoolwork. It had been about two weeks since he had gone missing and now it was Christmas Eve night. Cho sat around the Burrow patiently as Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Jennifer, and her mother cooked dinner. They sat around patiently waiting for the others to arrive home from searching. Cho hoped that he would be found today and that she would have him home for Christmas. When the front door opened however, she instantly knew that Harry wasn't coming home by the looks on their faces. Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Chang, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Dumbledore and McGonagall all entered looking gloom. (Don't even ask about Percy.)  
  
"I'm sorry dear," said Mr. Chang. "We searched but have not been able to find anything."  
  
"We do however believe that Mr. Potter did not drown," interrupted Dumbledore. "We all know he is much smarter than that."  
  
"Then there is hope that he is alive?" Asked Cho. She noticed that there was a hesitation among the group.  
  
"Yes," replied McGonagall  
  
"Don't worry Cho, I will find him" said Ron. "I won't give up."  
  
"I hope so," replied Cho in almost a whisper. She was very disappointed at not having Harry with her at that moment. She wanted to cry but was not going to let herself ruin Christmas Eve dinner for everyone.  
  
"Well everyone, dinner is ready," announced Mrs. Weasley in her less than cheery voice.  
  
"Thank you for having us over," said Mr. Chang.  
  
"It is nothing," replied Mr. Weasley. "There is plenty to share with everyone." Dinner was quiet as there were little side conversations here and there. No one felt like being happy so they all faked their enthusiasm. As Ron looked around the table, a realization dawned on him.  
  
"Hey guys, where is Sirius and Remus?" Asked Ron.  
  
"They are still looking," replied Dumbledore. He wanted to avoid this subject of Harry at all cost but it seemed inevitable. "They refuse to leave, even for Christmas dinner." Cho couldn't take it anymore; she could not stand by and do nothing as Harry was still missing.  
  
"That's where I need to be right now," said Cho. She quickly gathered her sweater and apparated before anyone could stop her.  
  
"You know, she is right," said Ron. At that very moment he went to put on his sweatshirt. As he was about to leave Valerie came through the front door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone," said Valerie cheerfully. She took one look around the room at the faces.  
  
"We were just about to resume our search for Harry," said Hermione who was also putting on warm clothes.  
  
"Then let me help," replied Valerie. "I can't stand to watch as my best friend suffers."  
  
"You're more than welcome to come," said Dumbledore. Everyone got ready to apparate, and Mr. Chang had to hang onto Dumbledore since he was a muggle.  
  
Within the hour there were divers in the water as well as helicopters hovering over and Navy boats scouting the area. That night however came up empty handed.  
  
"I'm sorry I was not of much use sir," said Carlos. "I won't give up the search though."  
  
"You did well today Lieutenant," replied Lt Gen. Chang. "Potter should be proud to have a friend like you. Why don't we all go back to the base and enjoy some rest." He motioned for everyone to follow and they made their way back to land. He had the mess hall opened just for them as everyone sat around at four in the morning. Valerie sat next to Cho but her gaze was directed elsewhere. Cho noticed that Valerie was looking somewhere else as well. She followed her best friends gaze to see that she was looking at Harry's friend, but couldn't remember his name.  
  
"Interested in Harry's friend now?" Asked Cho. Valerie blushed with embarrassment at being caught.  
  
"I'm sorry," replied Valerie. "I know I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts at a time like this. He is cute though." Cho smiled with a humored look on her face. "Oh my gosh, your smiling!"  
  
"Well I can't let my misery affect the love life of my best friend now can I," replied Cho with a smirk on her face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter lay on the cold stone floor next to Jeff trying to get some sleep. He knew they were in a dungeon and that was it. He had no idea what day or time it was. Their captors hadn't so much as said a word to them since they arrived. They were fed once a day with food that could have been considered table scraps. He did not know what was going on, only that when they resurfaced and got back onto the boat, someone had stunned them and brought them to this wretched hellhole. Wherever they were, they had not seen a once of daylight in a long time. He was in a deep sleep when someone kicked him and yelled at him to wake up. After blinking several times he looked up at a three-cloaked figures. Two of which were holding torches on the side and the one in front was clearly the leader.  
  
"So the famous Harry Potter has found himself in a little predicament," smirked the cloaked figure. "Tell me, why is it that the Dark Lord was never able to eliminate you when I find it all too easy." Harry said nothing but continued to glare. "You've been here for two weeks Potter and you have yet to escape from this very room. I'll tell you what Potter, do you recognize these?" The figure waved two wands in front of his face. Harry instantly recognized them as Jeff and his wands. "I will leave them on a table right outside your door here. Should you manage to escape from this room, you will have a fighting chance of getting out." Harry made a mental note that arrogance was his foes weakness.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Harry. He also noticed that Jeff was now awake. "What do you want with me and my friend here?"  
  
"All in good time Potter, all in good time." The cloaked figure waved a hand as two plates of food was brought fourth.  
  
"Merry Christmas Potter! We need you alive so we can torture you." The cloaked figure gave an evil laugh. "And one more thing Potter, Crucio!" With a flick of the wand Harry was under the extreme pain of the curse. He refused to give in however and did not yell in pain, no matter how badly it hurt. "That was your present Potter. Now here is one for your friend, Crucio!" Harry gasped for air while he saw Jeff shrivel up and scream in pain. As soon as the figures left Harry crawled over to tend to Jeff's wounds.  
  
"We're never going to leave here," whispered Jeff. "This is where we are going to die." Harry had ripped his shirt and wrapped it around the areas where Jeff was bleeding.  
  
"Don't worry," replied Harry who was very sore and stiff. "We will think of something. It seems like they want to keep us alive for some reason."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho slept on the couch at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly she jolted up in pain and screamed. Quickly everyone rushed out to see what had happened.  
  
"Cho! What's the matter?" Yelled Valerie who was also awoken by her scream. Cho sat up gasping for air and tried to recall what had just happened.  
  
"It was Harry, he was in a lot of pain," said Cho.  
  
"It was just a bad dream dear," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No, it was real. I felt the pain that he felt. It was. the Crutatious Curse." Everyone shuddered at this comment.  
  
"Cho, it was just a dream," said Valerie.  
  
"Maybe you should rest dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "It will be ok in the morning."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You better eat up Jeff, you are going to need it," said Harry. Harry leaned against the stonewall as he sat in the corner.  
  
"I've never been a prisoner before," admitted Jeff. "We had POW training but nothing could have prepared us for this. Here we are, filthy as rats, starving, laying our own waste in the corner of the same room we sleep in."  
  
"The only way I keep track of the days now is when ever they feed us. Every time they bring food it means another day has passed."  
  
"They hardly bring us enough."  
  
"Don't worry, I got a plan," replied Harry with a smirk on his face. At that moment they heard footsteps approaching their door and once again three cloaked figures entered their cell.  
  
"It's been three days since our last little visit Potter," said the cloaked figure standing in the middle. "I trust you enjoyed your Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, it was great," replied Harry in a sarcastic tone. This however did not humor the cloaked figure.  
  
"You better be grateful you're alive Potter! It's not everyday that I let my father's enemies live." This came as a surprise to Harry and Jeff who gave each other questioning looks.  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"That's right, Voldemort was my father. You don't think he was stupid enough not to have a heir now did you?" There was a moment of silence, as Harry comprehended everything.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't even remember me do you?" At that moment the figure pulled her hood back to reveal the face of Amanda Malfoy. The same woman Harry met at Draco's funeral. "You never remembered me! It was always about that stupid bitch wasn't it?" Suddenly everything made sense.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh Harry, you are so romantic," said a young blond hair girl. Two young 5th year students laid on the grass right in front of the Hogwarts Lake looking up at the stars. "I could just lay here in your arms forever."  
  
"The others would never approve of us," said Harry. "Who would ever thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherien would get along." There was a moment of hesitation in the young girls eyes.  
  
"Harry I have to tell you something." Before she could finish Harry put a finger on her lips, signaling for her to hush.  
  
"Let's just enjoy the stars," said Harry. Slowly he leaned in to embrace in a kiss with her. "I love you."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Mandy?" Asked Harry in an unsure tone. He looked up to meet her gaze as she nodded to concur his statement. "Mandy Madison?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you Potter? You didn't even recognize me at the funeral."  
  
"You married Malfoy?"  
  
"That's right, I needed my own heir. My father warned me about the stupid mistake of falling in love. I fell in love with you. I gave you my heart, and then you broke it so you could have someone else."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy, it's just not going to work out between us," said Harry.  
  
"But why?" Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Because there is somebody else," replied Harry who was trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"But I love you," whimpered Mandy. "You told me you loved me."  
  
"I did love you," replied Harry. "You will always have been my first love. But now there is somebody else, and I feel as if the passion between us is gone."  
  
"We can make it work!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy. Maybe they were right; it would have never worked between a Gryffindor and Slytherien."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"You married Malfoy because things didn't work out between us?"  
  
"That's right, the daughter of the Dark Lord and the son of one of the most powerful Death Eaters. I never made the mistake of falling in love again however. I don't believe Draco was capable of loving anyways. The sole purpose was to have a heir.  
  
"The daughter of Voldemort." whispered Harry to himself. "Madison must have been your mothers family name."  
  
"Well we couldn't exactly broadcast to the world that I was his daughter now could we."  
  
"Why are you doing this Mandy?"  
  
"Because all I wanted was your love, and you couldn't even give me that."  
  
A/N: And the plot thickens. Please R/R. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Ok, fair warning to all my readers that when college starts at the end of September, I will have little time to update and will most likely only be able to update once a week. I also have not been able to decide if I wanted to end this story in a way that sets up for a sequel. I haven't decided if I even want to write a sequel to this yet. I finally decided on a title for my Harry/Fleur fic, which will be called "Forbidden Love." I did promise that I would also write the AU to my story where Laura doesn't die and it becomes a Harry/Laura fic. I will do that also but I'm not sure in what order I want to do things. I don't think I want to work on multiple fics at once or I am going to confuse myself and or find that I don't have enough time to do both. If anyone out there has any suggestions, I would love to hear from you. This is how things look as of now:  
  
Until The End of Time (Finish by the time school starts. HP/CC fic) Harry/Laura AU to Until The End of Time (I have not decided on a title yet) Forbidden Love (Harry/Fleur fic taking place during his 7th Year at Hogwarts) Sequel to "Until The End of Time" (HP/CC fic)  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
TheLaguna: Well he's not dead yet.  
  
Xirleb70: Stunned? In a good way?  
  
PeZ-yUaN: I'm not a big fan of horror movies. I'm more a hopeless romantic, which is why I have a problem keeping a girlfriend. (  
  
glitterfairyxoxo: It's updated, all good now.  
  
Matrix Kai: I'm glad you like it. This ending could be a few chapters long.  
  
kensai2: It's true that there is nothing worse than a woman scorned. I know by experience. Oh boy was she a vengeful one. Anyways Cho would not be happy if anyone attacked Harry but I thought this would make it a better twist than just someone trying to kill him.  
  
I Love Cho: Yep and its about to get messier. In my story Cho wasn't Harry's first love but is his true love. Amanda was his first love and that's where he learned to love in the first place.  
  
ruhnas: I'm glad you like it.  
  
hippyman69: Amanda is one pissed off woman. You never mess with woman that are pissed off because they are the most dangerous kind.  
  
Stephie: Cho was loyal to him for all the years he was gone, I don't think she is about to give him up this easily. Yes Amanda is kinda crazy and I haven't decided if she is going to die yet.  
  
indigal: Read on cause here it is.  
  
CaSSioPeial2: More messes to come.  
  
Sabrina-05: Would you like me to write an extra short fic that expands into details about Harry/Mandy?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Daily Prophet  
  
The famous boy who lived went missing almost four and a half years ago. After the second fall of the Dark Lord he vanished one night with out a trace. No one knew where he went or if he was even alive. Recently however a muggle by the name of James Potter, a member of the United States Air Force, has gone missing from a government mission along with a fellow officer. When the muggle news displayed a picture of the young Lieutenant, this reporter could not help but see the resemblance between the two. It may be true that the Lieutenant does not have the scar Harry Potter became famous for but could it be possible that it was removed to fool the public? James being his first name was also the name of Harry Potter's father. The two also share the last name 'Potter', which perhaps makes them related if not directly linked to one another? Perhaps Harry Potter has been living a muggle life in the United States for many years under a new name. This reporter believes the two are one in the same.  
  
Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter  
  
"Damn!" Yelled Mrs. Chang. "Now the whole world knows about him."  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Asked Mr. Chang.  
  
"Take a look at this," replied Mrs. Chang in an angry tone.  
  
"Well, they would have found out about his return sooner or later. I would have preferred later though. I can't send my XO anywhere with people pointing at him all the time."  
  
"That's not our biggest problem right now dear."  
  
"Yes I know. I just hope we find him soon."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Miss Chang! Miss Chang!" Cho was awoken from her sleep by a strange voice. At first she thought it was a dream, but the voice was repetitive and loud. Finally she rubbed her eyes to see two figures standing in her bedroom. One was much shorter than the other and by the looks of it, had pointy ears.  
  
"Cho! You're awake!" Valerie stood over Cho who was very tired and sleepy.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Cho who was curious as to why they were in her bedroom.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you remember the house elf Dobby from Hogwarts, but he has some important information about Harry." This instantly caught her attention.  
  
"What do you know about Harry?" Asked Cho who was looking directly at Dobby.  
  
"Dobby is sorry to disturb Miss Chang. Dobby thought Miss Chang would like to know where Harry Potter is." The house elf looked quite nervous but was willing to do anything to help save Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes, well what do you know?" Asked Cho impatiently.  
  
"Dobby knows that Harry Potter is at Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter is being kept inside the dungeons which is like a maze and is almost impossible to find your way in and out unless you know where you are going."  
  
"How did you come across this information Dobby?"  
  
"Dobby heard it from a house elf who works for Mrs. Malfoy. Dobby still has many friends and family there."  
  
"Thank you Dobby" screamed Cho excitedly as she hugged him. He was clearly surprised as no witch or wizard had ever hugged him before.  
  
"Dobby must be going back to work now." With that he disappeared with out a trace. Cho suddenly stood up and quickly went through her closet.  
  
"What are you doing Cho?" Asked Valerie.  
  
"Saving Harry," replied Cho coolly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Get in position," whispered Harry. Jeff nodded and stood next to the cell door where if one were to look into the window, one would not be able to see him. Harry quickly turned into his owl form and hid in a dark corner by the door waiting for his chance to escape. A house elf opened the cell door to deliver their daily ration of food but was surprised at not seeing anyone in the cell. Suddenly a snow-white owl flew from the cell and grabbed the two wands on the table on its way out. Having distracted the elf; Jeff quickly wrapped a shirt around its head blinding it momentarily while Harry turned back to his human form and stunned it.  
  
"Well done Potter," came the voice of Amanda Malfoy from behind them. She was standing there with two of her cronies who were still hooded. "You managed to take out a whole house elf between the two of you," she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah and we're about to take you down," replied Jeff.  
  
"And what makes your situation any different now than it was before?"  
  
"Because we have our wands," replied Jeff.  
  
"Correction, you have two fake wands that look like yours." As she said those words the wands Harry and Jeff were holding turned into snakes and tried to bite them. They both quickly tossed it aside and backed away. "These are your wands," said Amanda as she twirled two wands between her fingers.  
  
"You said you would give us a fair shot at escaping," said Harry.  
  
"Oh I will," replied Amanda coolly with a grin. "But not before our good friend Cho Chang joins us. It was rude for you not to introduce us Harry, but I'm sure there will be a proper introduction when she arrives."  
  
"She knows I'm here?"  
  
"Yes, I let it 'slip' to one of my house elves. He in turn will get the news to your good friend Dobby I'm sure. They are after all cousins."  
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
"I'm going to make her suffer, just as she had caused me to suffer."  
  
"No! It was me, not her! Just leave her out of this."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Harry. You see, she is like a sore spot that just won't go away."  
  
"You'll never get away with this!"  
  
"Watch me. Crabbe! Goyle! Take them back to their prison cell and chain them to the wall this time. The two figures behind her stepped forward and did as they were told. Pretty soon Harry was back right where he started, except this time he was chained to the wall.  
  
"Don't worry my love, soon we can be together forever," said Amanda. She grabbed the back of his head and brought him into a hard forceful kiss. Harry struggled to pull away but it was no use. "Did you like that?"  
  
"Like I like poison," replied Harry who was disgusted.  
  
"I think you enjoyed that," said Amanda. She rubbed a hand against his cheek and ran it through his hair. "Those same green eyes." she whispered to herself. Quickly she turned around and left followed by Crabbe and Goyle who locked the door behind her and dragged the stunned house elf out.  
  
"That is one crazy bitch," said Jeff as soon as they were alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This is crazy," said Valerie as Cho was getting dressed. "You don't even have a plan!"  
  
"I'll think of something," replied Cho.  
  
"Let's not rush into things here," said Valerie.  
  
"Look, Harry is out there and could die any second. I love him and I'm going after him. He would do the same thing for me."  
  
"What are you going to do when you get there? It's not like you can just knock on the doors and say 'I know you have Harry in there so bring him on out.' They could just deny everything."  
  
"Well I've got to do something don't I?"  
  
"Well, if you insist on being stubborn then I'm not going to let you go alone. I'm coming too."  
  
"Then so are we," came a voice from Cho's bedroom door. "You didn't think we'd let you go on a rescue mission with out Hermione and I now did you," said Ron. Jennifer elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh and the wife."  
  
"The wife!" Exclaimed Jennifer playfully.  
  
"I was kidding," replied Ron. "But this is some serious business if we're going to break into Malfoy Manor.  
  
"That place is huge and I heard the dungeon is like a maze," said Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure you guys want to come?" Asked Cho.  
  
"Positive," replied Hermione.  
  
"You are going to need a guide," said Dobby who appeared out of nowhere. "Dobby used to work for the Malfoy's. Dobby knows the way through the house and dungeons."  
  
"Very well," said Ron. "We need a plan."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Have you found the spell Albus?" Asked McGonagall who was leaning over his shoulders.  
  
"Yes Minerva," replied Dumbledore. "These books have been locked away for centuries."  
  
"Do they tell you how to use the spell?"  
  
"Yes, the ceremony and words of incantation are all in these books. I have here the books of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, but no Slytherien. Each book describes the ritual on how it's performed with detail." McGonagall was surprised by this.  
  
"Is it possible that." But before she could finish Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Gather up Sirius, Remus, Severeus and the rest of them. We're going to have to do guard duty."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What do you want Parkinson? This had better be important."  
  
"Yes mistress," replied Pansy who was bowing down to Amanda. She was groveling at the floor not daring to look at her mistress in the face. "I thought you should know there are intruders on the property."  
  
"I already know," replied Amanda who was itching to raise her wand against Pansy. Pansy suddenly became fearful for her life.  
  
"Forgive me mistress," said Pansy who suddenly bowed just a little lower. Amanda debated with herself on what to do.  
  
"See to it that they reach Potter's cell successfully."  
  
"But mistress."  
  
"Are you questioning me?" Amanda suddenly became very angry and her eyes became much darker.  
  
"No mistress, forgive me."  
  
"Good, now go before I change my mind."  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
"Pansy, one more thing I forgot to mention." Amanda clutched onto her wand a little more tightly as she watched Pansy shake in fright.  
  
"Yes mistress?" She eyed Amanda's hand as it held a tighter grip around the wand. She knew exactly what was coming but did not dare run away.  
  
"Don't ever waste my time again! Crucio!" Pansy screamed in pain as the effects of the Crutatious Curse coursed through her body. She quickly fell to the floor twitching and screaming until Amanda became annoyed by all the noise and lifted the curse. "Get out of my sight!"  
  
"Yes mistress," replied Pansy who was recovering from the curse. She quickly crawled on her hands and knees. "You are too kind mistress." Slowly she crawled out of the room but before she left Amanda gave one last order.  
  
"Bring Weasley to me immediately! He is late in reporting into me."  
  
A/N: If you didn't read my long authors notes at the start please do so. Otherwise please R/R. Sorry this chapter is shorter but the next chapter will be longer. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
Disclaimer: Origin's Ultima Online or the server Novus Opiate created a lot of the items, spells, monsters I will be using in this chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update. I've been working on Sabrina- 05's request for a little story about the whole Harry and Amanda situation. I am about one third to half way done with it so it should be available fairly soon. I'll let you guys know when I put it up and all you have to do is look under my pen name. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
TheLaguna: I don't like sad endings so I don't think I'll make it sad. If you would like me to add more fluff I'll do it just for you!  
  
moviechicka: Thanks.  
  
Xirleb70: Don't be stunned. be happy! (  
  
NINJ4: Hah I'm flattered you registered just to review for me. I wrote the Air Force Academy part because I would like to go there but it was so hard to get in I never would have made it. I'll let Harry live out my dream of being an academy grad.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: Heh, I haven't gone out with a girl in a while now. lets see it was May and that was Senior Ball. I can't believe I'm not interested in anyone this summer. This is kinda weird.  
  
ruhnas: And write more I shall.  
  
I Love Cho: That's weird, I thought I was the only one that hated Ginny.  
  
diablos: I like happy endings.  
  
superfan: Hah thanks. I will try to do the Harry/Laura when I'm done with this.  
  
Stephie: Ron betrays Harry? Never! That's what best friends are for! Amanda's not so bad once you read my other story that I'll be posting soon. It's going to be about Harry and Amanda but it's going to be a short story leading up to this. I don't know about waiting for someone for a long time but I was totally in love with this girl and even after not seeing her for four years I still was. Then when I saw her again the chemistry between us was no longer there. I guess I didn't get over it for a long time so I guess I'm a loser (. I have problems keeping a girlfriend because I get stupid and nervous around them. Anyways I haven't seen an update from your story in a while now.  
  
Matrix Kai: You might be right. just read and find out.  
  
noobie: No its too amateurish.  
  
hippyman69: I wrote more. and writing more soon.  
  
indigal: Well some people wanted to kill me for killing Laura. I also had a request for an AU of Harry/Laura which I think might be an ok story so I'll make it work.  
  
Sabrina-05: I'm going to write your request but she didn't fool him. His heart just belonged to someone else.  
  
AngelOfDeathz: It is evil isn't it. but I don't think a lot of people want this sequel though.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You are late Weasley," came the voice Amanda from the dark. Percy Weasley could not see her face since it was hidden in the shadows. All he could see were her silky smooth legs and the lower half of her body.  
  
"My apologies mistress," replied Percy. There was a moment of silence as he feared that she would become angry and torture him. He eyed her hands carefully as she twirled her wand between her fingers.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Asked Amanda as if she had dismissed the whole thing from her mind.  
  
"We researched everything we would need from the book of Slytherien, however Dumbledore has wizards guarding the site."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Asked Amanda coolly. He hesitated for a moment before answering.  
  
"No problem mistress, I shall have them taken care of at once," replied Percy.  
  
"See to it that you do, but I thought you should know Weasley." She paused in mid sentence. Percy watched as she twirled her long hair with her wand.  
  
"Your brother is in the dungeons as we speak. He believes he is going to rescue Potter."  
  
"Are you leading them into a trap mistress?"  
  
"Oh yes," grinned Amanda. "In fact, for being such a loyal servant I will allow you to personally torture and kill him." Percy was loss for words. He couldn't bare the thought of killing his own brother. He knew he had betrayed his family already, but to kill them was another issue on its own. He quickly recovered his senses and realized where he was.  
  
"Thank you mistress," replied Percy quickly. "You are most kind." Amanda's grin grew bigger as he said this.  
  
"I knew you would jump at the opportunity to kill one of your own." This struck Percy at the heart but he found himself unable to say anything. "Now go make sure nothing goes wrong. I will send for you when the time comes."  
  
"Yes mistress." He bowed and quickly left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ok there it is," said Ron. They all looked up at Malfoy Manor which was quite a sight to see. The place seemed as if it were as big as the Hogwarts castle itself. The mansion was painted in all white which practically blended it into the snow had it not been for light emitting from several windows. The property was quite large as it seemed like it was quite a walk just to get to the front door. The entire property was surrounded by bushes and fences to keep intruders out. At the center of the front door was a water fountain that despite winter was still shooting out water. The centerpiece of the fountain was a mermaid sitting on a dolphin. It seemed as if the stone dolphin and mermaid were alive as the mermaid waved at people who passed by but in reality was an enchantment. The entire estate was covered in snow with the exception of the marble path leading to the front door of the house which no doubt was magically repelling snow.  
  
"This place is huge," gasped Cho at last. Everyone seemed to be looking at it in awe and had forgotten why they were there.  
  
"It looks safe enough," said Jennifer.  
  
"I wouldn't be fooled by it," replied Hermione. "I bet you this place has more traps and enchantments leading to the front door than all the gold in Gringotts."  
  
"You is right Miss Hermione," said Dobby. "Master Malfoy had many deadly traps, enchantments and illusions to keep intruders out."  
  
"So how do we get in?" Asked Valerie anxiously.  
  
"Well, Dobby is not supposed to show you this but since it is for Harry Potter, Dobby must do it. It is Elvin magic miss," replied Dobby.  
  
"Elvin magic?" Dobby seemed to hesitate before going on. He had that nervous look on his face but swallowed and continued.  
  
"Magic that the race of the elves are able to use. This magic is long forgotten by wizards therefore Master Malfoy has no knowledge of how to block it. The elves have decided to keep our magic a secret for the preservation of our kind. It is very much forbidden and Dobby could lose his head for this but anything for Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
"Is that why you never told us before?" Asked Ron. Everyone looked at him as if he were asking an obvious question.  
  
"We elves are forbidden to speak of it unless we are teaching it to our young," replied Dobby.  
  
"Questions later, rescue now," said Cho who was impatiently waiting. "Do what ever you have to do Dobby."  
  
"Yes miss," replied Dobby. He quickly turned away from everyone and pulled out a block shaped object with rounded corners and said a spell quietly to himself. He quickly put the object on the ground and pressed his two hands together. In a swift movement he raised them to the skies and quickly separated them to form an arc like shape before quickly returning his hands their sides. As his hands separated in midair, a red portal began to appear and was complete by the time his hands were back to his side.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Yelled Ron. Jennifer quickly hit him and told him to watch his mouth.  
  
"That was amazing," said Hermione who was awed at not having seen something like this before.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Gate travel," replied Dobby. "Blue gates mean a place of safety, red gates mean a dangerous place."  
  
"How would it know if a place was safe?" Asked Valerie. Dobby had a short and simple answer for that.  
  
"Elvin magic," replied Dobby. "Mr's and Ms' must go through quickly! The gate does not remain open for very long!" Before another word could be said Cho quickly ran through the gate.  
  
"Oh hell," cried Valerie as she ran after Cho followed by everyone else.  
  
Once Cho landed on the other side it was dark and gloomy. The area was made of stone and was dirty and slimy. The area was barely lit up by a few torches along side of the wall. "Looks like a dungeon out of a muggle video game," thought Cho to herself. The walls were slimy and cold and the ceiling was dripping down water. She found that she was in a hallway of some sort with both ends in complete darkness and looking exactly the same. Shortly after her arrival, Valerie came through the gate along with everyone else. Dobby came last and seemed to be the one most afraid.  
  
"Which way Dobby?" Asked Cho quickly.  
  
"Please keep your voice down miss," exclaimed Dobby in a whisper. "The dungeons have monsters and many dark creatures in them."  
  
"Sorry," whispered Cho. "Which way is it?"  
  
"That way," said Dobby pointing behind her.  
  
"How can you tell?" Asked Ron. "Everything looks the same."  
  
"Dobby knows the dungeons quite well. Dobby has spent many moons down here."  
  
"Oh," replied Ron suddenly very interested in something on the wall.  
  
"What Ron means is that he wishes to apologize," said Jennifer eyeing him.  
  
"No need to apologize miss," replied Dobby. "Just save Mr. Harry Potter. Dobby owes him Dobby's own life." Jennifer just nodded knowing it was useless to argue.  
  
"Guys," whispered Cho slowly addressing everyone. "If I don't make it out of this alive and you guys manage to find Harry." She paused for a moment as she tried to force the next sentence out. "Let him know." A tear drop fell from the corner of her eye. "That I love him with all my heart."  
  
"Oh Cho," said Valerie.  
  
"No, promise me! Please."  
  
"I promise," replied Valerie. Everyone else followed her lead.  
  
"Let's go find him," said Cho as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves. No one argued otherwise and followed her. Dobby was in the front since he knew the way and quickly led them through different twists and turns. He suddenly stopped when he heard a noise up ahead.  
  
"A gargoyle," whispered Dobby quietly. Everyone immediately pulled out their wands.  
  
"Get ready," whispered Hermione. "It's coming straight this way." As Hermione finished saying this, a dark grey gargoyle stepped out from the dark path ahead. It growled and showed its teeth as it got into an attacking position. The wings on its back angled upwards ready to take flight.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Ron. A green beam came from the end of his wand and went straight for the Gargoyle however missed it completely. Suddenly an arrow came flying from somewhere behind them and hit the Gargoyle directly in the chest. Everyone turned around to see Dobby holding a bow. The shot however did not kill it but only stunned it temporarily.  
  
"Kal Vas Flam!" Yelled Cho however no beam shot from her wand. Instead a column of fire burst from underneath the gargoyle and set his entire body on fire. The gargoyle immediately took flight towards them and it was as if a giant fireball was attacking them.  
  
"Duck!" Yelled Jennifer as everyone hit the deck. The gargoyle quickly flew over them in controllably. It was more worried about the flames on its body than anything else and ended up hitting the wall. It fell to the ground still burning and kept hitting itself against the wall trying to put the flames out.  
  
"Let's go," said Ron. "It's preoccupied with its wounds." They all turned to go but Cho suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
"In Flamez!" Yelled Cho and a wall of fire appeared on the floor. "That should stop it from following us." Everyone looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Where did you learn those two spells?" Asked Ron.  
  
"A little trick Harry taught me a long time ago," replied Cho giving him a weak smile. "I don't like to use it very often." Ron nodded as they turned to once again follow Dobby into the great unknown. They once again followed him through more twists and turns when once again he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop now?" Asked Cho.  
  
"Dobby needs to tell friends of Mr. Harry Potter," replied Dobby.  
  
"Tell us what?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Dobby needs to tell that Harry Potter's dungeon is guarded by Lunar Dragon."  
  
"The Lunar Dragon?" Asked Hermione in amazement. "But, they are extinct!"  
  
"No there are more," replied Dobby.  
  
"What's a Lunar Dragon?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Lunar Dragon's are supposed to be very powerful type of dragon. They feed off the moonlight and their skin is supposed to be very strong. Lunar armor is very rare because the armor is crafted from the dragon scales of a Lunar Dragon and they are believed to have been extinct for nearly a thousand years. Also to craft Lunar armor is very difficult and usually takes a Grandmaster Blacksmith to do it."  
  
"The armor is supposed to be magical and provide a lot of protection," interrupted Cho.  
  
"That's right," said Hermione. This should be a hundred times more difficult to handle than a regular dragon."  
  
"It is the strongest and most deadly creature of all," said Dobby.  
  
"If anyone wants to back out, now is the time," said Cho looking around at the scared faces.  
  
"No way," said Valerie. "We're all in this together." She looked around at everyone and they all nodded in agreement. There was a look of relief on Cho's face.  
  
"Thanks everyone," said Cho.  
  
"If we're going to do something as stupid as fight a Lunar Dragon," said Hermione. "We are going to need a plan rather than rush into it."  
  
"Dobby has a plan miss," said Dobby.  
  
"Well let's hear it then," replied Cho.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Albus! Albus!" Yelled McGonagall. "The are gone and left this note!" Dumbledore quickly snatched the note from her hand and scanned it over.  
  
"There is nothing we can do now Minerva," replied Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"But Albus!"  
  
"Just put more guards at the site."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"There it is," said Ron. The dungeons had now turned into a large cave like area. The Lunar Dragon guarded the doorway to the other side of the dungeons. The dragon's lair was the size of a football arena except it was all underground and lit up by torches. They had all hidden behind rocks holding Elvin Bows as Dobby had instructed. The bows could only be constructed by an elf but could be used by humans. It increased a person's accuracy by twenty five percent as well as increased damage. Dobby being an elf summoned them to his need.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Whispered Cho who was in the front. The dragon suddenly looked in their direction. He had not seen them but could hear them and definitely smell their presence. They all nodded to acknowledge that they were ready. Cho was nervous but swallowed the lump in her throat and peaked around the corner just enough to cast a spell. "Vas Corp Por," whispered Cho. A long purple beam of energy flew from her wand and formed itself into the shape of an energy vortex. Energy Vortex's cannot be controlled therefore quickly looked around for something to destroy to its likeing. The dragon became its obvious first target as it quickly went over to fight with it not caring that the dragon was bigger and stronger..  
  
"Shoot those arrows," said Dobby. "The energy vortex isn't strong enough to take the dragon down on its own. We must distract the dragon." Quickly they all rushed out and assumed different positions across the dungeon arena. Cho shot one particular arrow and hit the dragon directly in its right eye causing it to roar in pain and exhale fire. This destroyed the energy vortex and it disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Summon another one!" Yelled Hermione from across the arena. The dragon heard this and quickly turned its attention towards her. She quickly got to her feet and scrambled.  
  
"Vas Cor Por!" Yelled Cho as another long purple beam shot from the end of her wand. Again another energy vortex had been summoned however it paid no attention to the dragon and chose another target instead. Ron saw the energy vortex looking at him and knew that he was the target. He quickly ran and tried to climb up on the rocks. As he climbed up he lost his footing and the energy vortex managed to grab his right ankle and pull him down to the ground. Then it started beating him senseless. Jennifer panicked, since she did not know what to do. Hermione was on one side of the arena trying to fight off the dragon by herself and Ron was being beaten senseless. Cho knew that blows from the energy vortexes were very strong and humans would not be able to take too many of them. Not knowing what to do her first thought was, "what would Harry do in this situation?"  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please R/R. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Ok once again sorry for a really long period of time between updates. I thought the Amanda story would be short but it's official that I am the worst short story writer in the world. I keep finding it necessary to add details here and there. As a result I'm getting a really long story that isn't complete yet. So far I wrote 25 pages for the story and I'm thinking the story may end at around 40 pages. Also thanks to all of you who have been reading my stories and the reviews.  
  
Responses To Reviews:  
  
slate07: I will try.  
  
Sabrina-05: Thank you for your reviews. I really thought I was going to be able to make this a short story but it is turning out to be quite long. It of course will not be as long as this story but I find it difficult not to add details here and there.  
  
Dracoz-snug-love: I'm sorry you didn't like my story and perhaps it is fluff. I do not consider your review however a flame because you stated your opinions on why you didn't like it and that is more than I can hope for. I cant become a better writer with out someone critcizeing right? Anyways when I read your story I noticed that you "borrowed" the name of my broom (Viper Strike). Perhaps it's just a coincidence. Of course I will not go to your story and flame it but I will talk about how much I like it. Also I am also a hater of Harry/Ginny or Hermione stories.  
  
hippyman69: I hope not.  
  
TheLaguna: Yeah sorry about the authors note. And I'm glad you feel better than it's not a sad ending. There is one thing that some of my readers might not like that I haven't decided if I'm going to put in or not. It will diffidently set up for a sequel but I'm not sure yet.  
  
AngelOfDeathz: It might not be as great as you expect. Sorry ( I'll put more fluff in later.  
  
Raoulff18: No big deal. I'm glad you like my story though.  
  
ghetx2o: One day? That's a long time. Thanks for the review though.  
  
Sleep: I will try not to.  
  
Superfan: Here's more for you.  
  
NINJ4: Amanda's not that bad hehe. Wait till you read my Amanda story. You will see how the whole thing changed her life.  
  
moviechicka: Thank you.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: I borrowed Lunar Dragons from Novus Opiate.  
  
Stephie: It's ok. I've been very busy lately. They made me waste four days at college freshman orientation when it could have been one.  
  
glitterfairyxoxo: Soon. better late than never?  
  
I Love Cho: I used to be a big time gamer until I grew up.  
  
ruhnas: Stuff is happening.  
  
Matrix Kai: Your prize is you get to read the next chapter.  
  
toxiclove1: Thanks.  
  
indigal: Sorry for the long update period (  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Valerie! Help Hermione!" Yelled Cho but before she could finish, Valerie was already making a mad dash in the general direction. Cho quickly turned her attention to the Energy Vortex beating Ron senseless. "An Ort!" The Vortex saw Cho cast the spell and instead started towards her but quickly disappeared.  
  
"What spell was that?" Asked Jennifer as Cho rushed over to check on Ron.  
  
"Dispel," replied Cho paying no attention to her. "He's badly hurt, he needs medical attention soon." Suddenly Dobby appeared beside her.  
  
"Dobby will help heal Mr. Ron. Miss should help Ms. Hermione fight the dragon." Cho quickly nodded and turned towards Hermione and Valerie.  
  
"Stupefy!" Cho said as she ran towards the Lunar Dragon. The spell hit him square in the chest but did not affect him.  
  
"His mass is too big," said Hermione. "That spell wont work."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Yelled Valerie. The dragon suddenly froze momentarily as it seemed like it was struggling with something.  
  
"He's fighting the bind," said Cho. Everyone suddenly stopped and watched. No one knew exactly what was going to happen. Slowly the dragon started leaning towards one side. It fell over smashing itself into the cave walls. Unfortunately Hermione just happened to be up on that wall when it came tearing down. All the dirt and rocks began to slide out from underneath her feet as it came tumbling down towards the ground like a mudslide. Not being able to think of anything quick enough, gravity took hold of her as well. Cho and Valerie caught each other's glances for a second before running in the other direction. Behind them they could hear the dragon hitting the wall and everything falling apart as well as Hermione's scream. When the dust cleared they found Hermione lying unconscious on a pile of dirt and rocks,  
  
"We need to get Ron and Hermione out of here," said Valerie.  
  
"Dobby is an elf," replied Cho. "They are good at healing. Help me carry Hermione over by Ron." Valerie nodded as they lifted her unconscious form over to where Dobby was busy healing Ron. "I have to keep going."  
  
"I'm coming with you," said Valerie.  
  
"But."  
  
"We'll be ok here," said Jennifer.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes," replied Jennifer. "Now take Valerie and go. Dobby and I will take care of these two."  
  
"No," said Dobby. "Miss does not know the way."  
  
"Ok then take Dobby with you," said Jennifer. Cho simply nodded and walked towards the dark tunnel.  
  
"You think they will be ok?" Asked Valerie.  
  
"I hope so," replied Cho. "She's got to know a thing or two about first aide. She did play quidditch after all and people are always getting hurt in that game."  
  
"This way miss," interrupted Dobby leading them down a flight of stairs.  
  
"It's getting darker," whispered Valerie.  
  
"These tunnels are only lit by torches," said Dobby.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Do you hear that?" Jeff asked. "There are people coming. Probably to kill us."  
  
"Well I'm not going down with out a fight," replied Harry.  
  
"They should be in one of these cells miss," came a squeaky voice from outside the cell.  
  
"Wait a second," whispered Harry.  
  
"What?" Asked Jeff.  
  
"I know that voice," replied Harry.  
  
"I hope he's ok," came a feminine voice.  
  
"I diffidently know that one," Harry said anxiously. "Cho! I'm over here!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Just follow my voice!" From inside Harry could hear footsteps approaching his cell.  
  
"Is that your girl?" Jeff asked smiling. Harry could only nod with excitement.  
  
"Alohamora!" The lock on the cell door clicked signaling it had been unlocked. The door suddenly burst open as Cho, Valerie and Dobby rushed inside. Cho quickly spotted a very dirty looking Harry and ran over to hug him.  
  
"Oh my god! I thought I lost you," said Cho. She quickly embraced him in a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Ah young love," laughed Jeff.  
  
"I've missed you," said Harry once they finally separated for air. "I've thought about you every single day."  
  
"Oh Harry, I've missed you too," replied Cho. "You had me so worried that I had lost you again." She embraced him in another kiss.  
  
"Sorry to ruin the moment here," interrupted Valerie. "But we're still in Malfoy's dungeon's you know."  
  
"Right," replied Jeff. "So if one of you ladies could be so kind as to get us out from these chains we could be on our way."  
  
"Alohamora," said Cho unlocking all of Harry's chains. Valerie took care of Jeff's. "My god Harry; your filthy."  
  
"Well I haven't exactly been living in an ideal place here," replied Harry.  
  
"It's ok Harry," laughed Cho. "I still love you anyways."  
  
"Oh how touching," came a cold feminine voice from the doorway. Everyone quickly turned their attention to see Amanda standing at the doorway with her henchmen. Cho and Valerie quickly took their wands out.  
  
"Put those down," said Amanda smirking at them. "Or your friends here die." She stepped aside to show that Jennifer along with a bloodied up Ron and Hermione were being carried somewhere. "Crabbe, Goyle! Take their wands and bring them to me. Have Potter and his friend wash up. They might dirty the house." The two henchmen by her side quickly did as they were told. As Harry was being taken out he noticed that Dobby was no longer there, but had disappeared. He watched Cho and Valerie were being taken in the opposite direction as he and Jeff.  
  
"Hurry up Potter," said Crabbe. Goyle laughed as he pushed Jeff to follow as well. They stopped in front of what appeared to be a dead end. Crabbe stepped forward and tapped his wand on it before it slid aside to reveal red-carpeted stairs. Crabbe led the way up the stairs with Goyle behind them to make sure they didn't try to escape. Looking around Harry figured they must be inside Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Don't touch anything," grunted Goyle.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," said Jeff sarcastically. Crabbe only grunted as a response.  
  
"In there," said Crabbe. He opened the door to what appeared to be a large bathroom with several showers and sinks. "Don't even try to escape, we will know."  
  
"Well, at least we get to die clean," said Harry sarcastically as he walked inside followed by Jeff.  
  
"We need a plan," said Jeff quickly. "Any ideas?" He looked at Harry hopefully. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He diffidently looked like a nightmare since he hadn't had a shower in ages. His clothes were dirty and torn and his hair appeared to have dirt clots in it.  
  
"No," replied Harry. "But I'm going to take a hot shower while I think." Stepping over towards the shower he turned on the water until he felt that it was just the right temperature. Stepping underneath the hot water was completely refreshing since he had not been able to shower in weeks. Looking around he found shampoo and soap. "We need a plan," said Harry to himself. "A plan." Stepping out from the shower he grabbed a towel and noticed a fresh change of clothes had been laid out for them. He grabbed them and quickly dressed himself.  
  
"Any ideas yet Potter?" Jeff came out from the shower to get his clothes.  
  
"Nothing," replied Harry. "We're going to have to wing this one."  
  
"Hurry up in there!" Yelled Goyle from outside as he pounded the door.  
  
"Alright!" Replied Jeff. "Geez don't get your panties in a bunch!"  
  
"I need a shave," said Harry taking the razor from the cabinet as well as shaving cream. "I need more time to think."  
  
"That's not something we have a whole lot of," said Jeff following Harry's notion to shave."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Cho. She and Valerie had been taken into somewhere in Malfoy Manor. They were diffidently out of the dungeons since it was nicely decorated. Amanda sat up in what appeared to be a throne and they were forced to kneel on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you recognize me?" Amanda said. "You stole my boyfriend years ago, but I'm sure you've stolen so many you don't remember."  
  
"I stole your boyfriend?" Cho said. She looked over at Valerie who only shrugged not having any idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Look at this face carefully," said Amanda. Cho looked at her for what seemed like ages, then it suddenly dawned on her. "Mandy Madison?" Then suddenly as if it were a revelation Valerie also remembered.  
  
"I remember you now," said Valerie. "But you left Hogwarts before you graduated."  
  
"I transferred," said Amanda coolly. "But that isn't the point. This bitch here." She turned to Cho. "Had to mess around and steal Harry's heart. I gave him my heart and he gave me his. Then you came along!"  
  
"Is this what this is all about," said Cho. "Your jealous because Harry loves me?"  
  
'I'm not jealous bitch! He was rightfully mine to begin with. Now I want revenge!"  
  
"You can't change a person's heart," said Cho calmly. "You know who he loves."  
  
"Yes I do know who he truly loves," replied Amanda. "Once I get him out from underneath your spell he will see everything. He will see that he truly does love me. Then together we shall watch you perish."  
  
"And if he doesn't love you?"  
  
"Then you still die," replied Amanda. "It's a win win situation."  
  
"You're a bitch you know that," said Valerie.  
  
"I would hold your tongue if I were you. I might feel generous once Harry and I get back together."  
  
"In that case I have no hope," smirked Valerie.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that," smiled Amanda. "Look here they come now."  
  
A/N: Ok damn. Yeah I know it was short but to make up for it I might post part of the Amanda story. I want to know how many of you are interested in reading it before I post a part of it. If not then I'll just wait until I'm done with the whole thing before posting. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Ok here's the next chapter after a long wait. I have been very tired and busy lately. I finally managed to get a free day to work on the chapter so here it is.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
ghetx2o: I'm glad someone likes my story (  
  
blazinangelwings: Read on and it will tell you.  
  
NINJ4: Man that's evil! Apparently you really don't like Amanda hehe. To answer your question I am a guy.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: Keep your air speed up as well.  
  
indigal: She thinks that Cho has Harry under some kind of spell or love potion.  
  
Cho-writer: Happily ever after is like a fairy tale. Although I do like happy endings.  
  
moviechicka: Thing's get a little more complicated after this chapter.  
  
Stephie: I don't know if I want Amanda to die, or get over it or what yet. I have not decided her fate in my story. ************************************************************************  
  
"You look so much more handsome clean and shaved my dear," said Amanda eyeing Harry seductively. "Even your friend here looks good enough to eat." She quickly eyed Jeff flirtatiously.  
  
"Sorry girly," smirked Jeff. "I'm a little too old for you." He expected her to get mad but instead she only smiled.  
  
"That's ok. I'm sure Harry here can fulfill all my needs." She walked over and ran a finger down his chest. In a swift movement Harry quickly grabbed her hand with his. Crabbe and Goyle quickly stepped forward but raising her free hand she signaled that she had everything under control. Quickly glancing over at Cho she saw the look of jealousy and hatred in her eyes. Moving her gaze back to Harry she saw that he looked quite serious and angry.  
  
Harry quickly glanced over at Cho and Valerie who were on their knees in front of Amanda. He didn't dare look at Cho in the eyes because he knew he had failed her. "I'm sorry Cho," said Harry. Cho looked up to try and meet his gaze but he refused to look at her.  
  
"It's ok Harry," whispered Cho. "I still love you." Tilting his head he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes said it all for him. She was feeling love, hate, and fear all at the same time. Love for him since she came out and risked her neck for him. Hate because Amanda had come between them and caused all these problems. Fear because they perhaps were not going to make it out of this place alive.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Harry.  
  
"Enjoy that while you can," said Amanda addressing Cho. "In a little while he will be declaring his love for someone else." The flames once again returned to Cho's eyes as she stared Amanda down.  
  
"Let her go," said Harry. "It's me you want."  
  
"That is true Harry," said Amanda flashing him a smile. "However, tonight I get my revenge for six years worth of suffering." She quickly looked over at Cho as an evil grin came across her face. "I know you love me Harry," she said turning around to face him again. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. Cho painfully turned away to avoid the scene in front of her. Harry grabbed Amanda's shoulders with both of his hands and shoved her back. Crabbe and Goyle once again advanced forward but again she raised her hand to stop them.  
  
"Thing's are over between us Mandy," said Harry. "They've been over for a long time. Now I'm with Cho."  
  
"Oh Harry you don't know what your saying," said Amanda. "You're still under her spell which I will break you from tonight."  
  
"Manda," said Harry calmly. "You have to understand that I'm not under a spell or potion."  
  
"That's what you think Harry dear." Amanda gave him her best smile. "She gave you a love potion. The only way to break the spell is to kill her. Then we can be together." She looked very sure of herself and quite satisfied.  
  
"Weren't you saying not too long ago that you made a mistake loving me?" The smile on her face disappeared. Slowly she stepped back and turned around. She was no longer facing him.  
  
"Perhaps I did. My father warned me that love is weak and can only bring pain. I'm sorry to admit that he was right. But I can't help loving you Harry." She swiftly turned around to look at him. "I have always loved you Harry. You were a gift to me, and then that bitch took you away. Tonight I shall reclaim what is rightfully mine."  
  
"You're crazy," said Valerie. "Harry and Cho love each other. Why can't you get it through your thick skull that you and."  
  
"Silenco," Amanda waved her wand at Valerie whose mouth was immediately sealed. "That bitch talks too much as well." She turned and looked at Cho. "No wonder you two are best friends." Glancing over at Harry a smile crept across her face. "Now where was I?"  
  
"You were about to." added Goyle before Amanda gave him a deadly glare.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question you idiot!" Goyle simply shut up and stepped back from embarrassment. "Petrificus Totalus!" Immediately Jeff was put into a full body bind and tipped backwards toward Crabbe and Goyle. "Bring him over in that corner," she commanded. Crabbe and Goyle quickly obeyed. Quickly binding Harry she set him down onto her main throne. Once again looking over at Cho she spoke. "Let's have some fun shall we?"  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Asked Cho.  
  
"You mean besides kill you?" She smiled as she said this. "Remember how I said I was going to get revenge?" Cho only nodded. "Well you're going to watch your beloved Harry with another woman. Then we're going to pay a little visit to Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you plan on doing at Hogwarts?" Amanda simply smiled and reached into her robes for a leather pouch. Dumping out the contents in her hand she walked closer so Cho could take a look. In her hands were four gold pendants. Each resembled the crest of one of the four houses at Hogwarts.  
  
"You aren't going to try what I think your going to try are you?" Asked Harry in a very soft and surprised voice.  
  
"Of course I am. My father taught me the wonders of having such power Harry." She wrapped her hand into a fist tightly around the pendants. "Ever since you left me Harry, my father taught me the ways of the dark arts. He opened my eyes to wondrous things I never thought possible."  
  
"Amanda. please don't do this," said Harry gently. He knew she had a weak spot for him therefore he was going to try and use it. Even if she were doing all this now he knew he would also always have a weak spot for her, even if she wasn't his lover. He knew he was in love with Cho but still couldn't stand the thought of a friend taken to the dark side. "This isn't the Amanda I knew. She would never have given into the dark arts."  
  
"I. I." Amanda started mumbling. Harry had definitely hit a weak spot. Regaining her senses she quickly straightened herself out. Not looking at him in the eyes she tried to speak. "I didn't give in Harry. I am merely taking advantage of what is there. I am still the same Amanda you knew. I'm just older and wiser."  
  
"Manda," Harry said softly. "This isn't you. I know that sweet little girl is still deep down inside of you." Amanda fell silent and to everyone else she seemed as if she had become lost in her thoughts. Looking around the room Cho and Valerie were giving Harry strange looks. Crabbe and Goyle were shifting around nervously. "I still believe in you."  
  
"You. you believe in me?" Stuttered Amanda.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes," said Harry. She glanced up and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?" Came a new voice but strangely familiar. Everyone quickly shifted their attention to the doorway to see non other than the late Draco Malfoy and a little boy with black hair. Everyone stared wide- eyed with shock for standing before them was a man who was supposed to be dead. After a few moments Harry recovered from the shock.  
  
"What the hell?" Exclaimed Harry. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"That's what I thought too," said Valerie who looked at Cho for confirmation that Draco was in fact supposed to be dead. Amanda seemed surprised that Valerie spoke since she just put the silencing charm on her a moment ago.  
  
"It seems our guests are ill mannered," said Draco. Amanda smiled and stepped away from Harry. Harry knew he had lost his chance to convince her out of all this. "You thought you had me didn't you Potter," sneered Draco. "Thought I was dead did you?"  
  
"How is this possible?" Cho asked. "We knew for sure it wasn't polyjuice potion."  
  
"Muggles have the most interesting techniques," smiled Draco as he walked to where Cho was. "Plastic surgery does wonders. You can look however you want. I simply sent one of my minions."  
  
"Who are these people mother," said the little boy standing at the door. He went over to Amanda's side and took hold of her hand. Cho looked at the boy and thought those were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. They looked strangely familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen them.  
  
"They are house guests dear," replied Amanda. "Why don't you go play with your toys while I entertain our guests?"  
  
"Ok," replied the little boy happily. "Nice meeting you," he said as he left.  
  
"Cute kid," said Valerie sarcastically. "But why does he have black hair while both of you are blond?"  
  
"My father had black hair," replied Amanda quickly.  
  
"Why did you fake your death," interrupted Harry.  
  
"So no one would think to look here," sneered Draco. "I thought you were supposed to be bright Potter."  
  
"And I thought you were supposed to be dead," replied Harry quickly.  
  
"Perhaps so but tonight YOU WILL be dead and I will be the next Dark Lord!"  
  
"Your insane!"  
  
"Maybe so Potter, but that won't matter to you by the end of the night."  
  
"Draco!" Interrupted Amanda. "We never talked about killing Potter." She looked extremely alarmed at the mention of this. "I only wanted to kill that Chang bitch."  
  
"You get to kill Chang, I get to kill Potter. Everyone is happy."  
  
"No!" Exclaimed Amanda. "Potter lives!"  
  
"Who do you think you are? I am the man around here."  
  
"I am the daughter of the dark lord!" Amanda successfully cut him off. Cho and Valerie looked wide-eyed at each other. This was definitely news to them. "You're forgetting Draco that it was an honor for you to marry me. It was for our public image."  
  
"Your father and my father agreed that we should be married. Do you think I wanted this?"  
  
"Hell if I know. All I know is this marriage was not based on any love."  
  
"Love has no place in the life of a Death Eater! Your father even taught us himself that love is for the weak. You experienced it yourself."  
  
"Yes and I got hurt, what is your point?"  
  
"My point is why do you care if Potter lives or not?" There was a moment of hesitation before Amanda responded.  
  
"Because I said so. It wasn't part of the plan"  
  
"Don't you want revenge on Potter for causing you all that pain?"  
  
"I said Potter lives and that's final!"  
  
"Fine!" He turned to Harry. "Looks like your little ex girlfriend just saved your ass from me. We'll see about that though." With that he stormed out of the room. Before leaving he turned around, "we move out in an hour so be ready." Amanda nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"I can't believe that crazy lunatic is still alive," said Valerie breaking the silence. No one had said anything since Draco and Amanda started arguing.  
  
"And they have a son," added Cho.  
  
"He's my son," said Amanda. "Not his."  
  
"But you called him Draco Jr. at the funeral," said Harry.  
  
"That's what Draco likes to call him. His name is actually James Francis Malfoy. Draco thinks it's his son."  
  
"That's not Draco's kid?" Asked Valerie.  
  
"Obviously not," replied Amanda rolling her eyes. "His black hair says it all. I used the excuse that my father has black hair." There was a moment of silence as no one said anything. Then Amanda suddenly realized that they were actually having a civilized conversation. "Tried to trick me into trusting you did you?" Cho and Valerie were taken back by this accusation.  
  
"We tried to trick you?" Cho asked curiously.  
  
"It won't work," replied Amanda.  
  
"Don't do this Mandy," interrupted Harry. "The fact that your son isn't even Draco's child only proves more to me that the real you is still there."  
  
"You don't know what your saying Harry," replied Amanda. "Crabbe! Goyle! Bind them up and bring in the other three prisoners. Stand guard and make sure they do not escape!" She turned around and quickly walked away. Before she left though Harry could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. Nobody with a cold heart could ever cry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Amanda went to her bedroom to cry to herself. She had practically run out of her chambers before Harry could see her cry. It had been many years since she had shed any real tears. She held onto her pillow and locked the door so that no one could come in and see her cry. Burying her face into her pillow and sheets she sobbed all her sorrows away. After a good half an hour she rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "He believes in me," whispered Amanda to herself. "But his heart belongs to someone else." Slowly she rose from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. The sight horrified her as she saw that her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear stained. "No! I cannot fall for his charm. I will remain strong!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crabbe and Goyle dragged in a very injured Ron and Hermione who were barely conscious. Jennifer who was not hurt was also brought in, however, she was not hurt.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry tried to get up to go see them but he still had the bind on him. Goyle put a bind on Jennifer and she was soon sitting down next to them. "Are they ok?" Asked Harry.  
  
"They need medical attention," Jennifer said is a low voice. "I don't know if they will make it through the night if they don't get it soon."  
  
"I'm so sorry everyone," whispered Harry. "This is my fault. I never should have come back. You all should have left me instead of coming after me."  
  
"Harry Potter I don't want to hear it," exclaimed Cho. "We all came for you because we care!"  
  
"That's right," said Valerie. Harry looked at her oddly  
  
"I don't even know you or Jennifer that well," replied Harry.  
  
"Well I'm Cho's best friend and I'm not about to let her do some crazy stunts by herself," said Valerie. "Jennifer wasn't about to let Ron do anything stupid either."  
  
"Didn't work too well did it," Harry said jokingly. They all chose to ignore his last comment.  
  
"So Harry," said Valerie. "You were involved with the Dark Lord's daughter?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious," Cho added.  
  
"She was my first girlfriend," said Harry. "I didn't know she was Voldemort's daughter until recently."  
  
"She was all over you," said Cho with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"I was in love with her you know," said Harry. "I really did love her. Then I fell in love with someone else." He turned and looked at Cho who started blushing. "And I've been in love with her ever since," smiled Harry.  
  
"Leave it to Harry to try and make something good out of a bad situation," said Valerie sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Why can't I have a good relationship?"  
  
"I was lucky," smiled Cho.  
  
"If we don't make it through alive," interrupted Harry. "I just want you to know that my heart belongs to you."  
  
"And mine belongs to you," Cho said softly. "I would reach over and kiss you right now but we can't move," she said jokingly. Harry laughed quietly to himself. He could also see Valerie and Jennifer were giggling to themselves.  
  
"So what was all that 'I believe in you' business with the enemy," said Valerie. Harry's smile left his face as he looked at everyone then looked down.  
  
"I know she's still there," said Harry. "She's not evil. I know it! She isn't anything like her father."  
  
"Hello? Harry! Where the hell are we again? Oh that's right! Malfoy Manor because your ex girlfriend isn't evil and doesn't want to kill us."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Albus, there's someone here who wishes to see you," said Minerva.  
  
"Who is it Minerva?"  
  
"Dobby the House Elf."  
  
"Let him in then."  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now folks. I don't know if I can get another chapter in before school starts. Also I unleashed my Amanda Story so you can read that under my penname. I have a lot of it written but I'm not quite done yet so please review it and let me know what you think. If I feel encouraged I'll post more chapters. Until next time! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I know I said I didn't want to follow the OOTP story line but I am however going to borrow things from it. Also I'm staying up late doing this chapter. I felt as if I needed another update this weekend or someone was going to kill me. I have very little time for sleep or writing this for that matter between my job and school. I go to school 5 days a week and work 7 days so as you can see when ever I can find time to sleep or study I do it. I am neglecting doing my math homework right now so I better do it. Also pray for me that I do well on my history midterm tomorrow. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Sleep: I just did, sorry for the long wait.  
  
Dracoz-snug-love: Haha spend a little more time thinking.  
  
Xrikux: I am a supporter of Harry/Cho too.  
  
ChoChang12: College doesn't make me smarter. I'm just older.  
  
Cho-writer: Everyone seems to want Amanda to die.  
  
Edmoses: I'm just bad at grammer. Sorry hehe.  
  
eLmOs WoRlD828: I'm not stopping. I have every intention to finish.  
  
TheLaguna: I'm not implying anything ^ ^  
  
lainie xox: Thanks.  
  
moviechicka: Everyone wants her dead. I think I'm leaning towards it.  
  
HarryWontDie: Never seen it.  
  
ghetx2o: Thumbs up to you too (  
  
NINJ4: Don't worry about it. I will try to post more frequently but its kind of difficult.  
  
RiversLuv: I hope to be apart of the Air Force someday. The military isn't for everyone, especially if you get stuck in a dead end job. If I ever go into the military though, it will be as an officer.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: Thanks.  
  
AngelofDeathz: That's the fanfiction website, not me.  
  
Silver Streak: I'm glad you enjoyed it. There are times when I cant find the stories I like again either. I will try to update more. Thanks for the review. ************************************************************************  
  
"Albus!" Sirius Black came tumbling through the Headmaster's office door with blood stained robes and a scorched side. With his free right hand he held onto his left arm which was obviously broken. His face was covered in sweat and dirt; an obvious sign that he had been in battle recently. "They're here," said Sirius before collapsing onto the ground. Dumbledore and McGonagall instantly sprung up from their chairs. They were in the middle of a meeting when the intrusion occurred.  
  
"Minerva, please take Mr. Black to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore rushing out of his office.  
  
"Be careful Albus," said McGonagall as he left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Nice guys finish last Potter," sneered Draco. "You thought you had won but look where you are now. In the end I win Potter. I will always win and do you know why? Because I am Draco Malfoy!" Harry still sat on the throne that he had been set upon by Amanda. Draco came in with his black robes and Death Eater mask obviously ready for what they had planned that night. "Well don't you have anything to say?"  
  
"Not really," replied Harry in a tone that said he didn't really care. This made Draco angry and Harry knew it. Smiling inside he watched, as Draco turned red with anger. Cho, Valerie, and Jennifer watched from the side to see what he would do next. Suddenly Harry felt pain on the left side of his face from a blow Draco had thrown at him. The punch had hurt quite a bit and had caused him to temporarily black out. Being in a prison cell for weeks wasn't exactly the healthiest thing for him. Just before he blacked out he heard Cho scream. Suddenly he was being shaken by somebody and he forced his eyes open to see Draco shaking him and yelling at him.  
  
"What the hell was that Potter? You black out from one blow? Are you that pathetic now?"  
  
"Stop it," screamed a terrorized Cho. "Leave him alone you bastard!"  
  
"What do you want Chang?"  
  
"Leave Harry alone!" Draco instantly dropped Harry and a smile crept across his face as he walked over to where Cho was. She now became scared for herself rather than Harry as Draco crossed the room towards her.  
  
"Tell me Cho," grinned Malfoy. "How does a pretty girl like you get involved with a loser like Potter?"  
  
"Harry isn't a loser! Your just jealous of him!" She suddenly felt brave but was quite taken back by her audacity to say those things.  
  
"Jealous?" Draco had a surprised look on his face. "Me? Jealous of Potter? What does he have that I want." Draco stood up and walked around. "Look around me woman! I have money, power, and fame!"  
  
"Your jealous because no matter what, Harry always wins. Even your wife is in love with him."  
  
"She is not in love with him!" Roared Draco. "The daughter of Voldemort does not fall in love!"  
  
"You never loved her?"  
  
"There is no such thing as love," grinned Draco. "Only pleasure," he said smoothly. The way he said the last two words caused her to feel a chill down her spine. "Before I kill you," smiled Draco. "I'm going to have my way with you."  
  
"No!" Yelled Cho. She struggled to move but was in no way able to.  
  
"You sick bastard," said Valerie.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Yelled Harry from across the room. Draco instantly turned around.  
  
"Ah Potter, just in time for you to watch me take your girlfriend here," smirked Draco. Draco then advanced towards Cho and started kissing her neck while she struggled underneath him.  
  
"Get off of me," screamed Cho. She was fighting back the tears in her eyes.  
  
"You take pleasure in this kind of crap," asked Jennifer. "I always knew you were an ass hole.  
  
"Get the hell off of her!" Exclaimed Harry. "Leave her alone you fucking bastard!" Harry panicked and tried to force himself off the chair. He was not about to allow his enemy to violate Cho like that. The bind however was very strong and all he could do was try to struggle against it.  
  
"Hold still Chang," hissed Draco. One hand holding her down and the other hand he unzipped his pants. He ignored all her pleas to stop, as he was about to have his way with her.  
  
"Enough!" Came a voice from the door. Everyone's head turned towards the door to find Amanda in her black robes. "That will be enough Draco. It is time."  
  
"They can wait a while longer," snarled Draco. "I was about to have my way with Chang here. Hey, how about we make this fun and you can have your way with Potter too."  
  
"The offer is tempting," said Amanda in a monotone voice. "But it is time."  
  
"Damn it," growled Draco. "That's too bad Chang. Now you'll never experience that which is Draco."  
  
"Oh what ever will I do," sniffed Cho in a sarcastic voice. Draco only sneered at her. He stood up and zipped up.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Take the prisoners along with us." The two henchmen quickly obeyed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a chilly night and the skies were clear. The star's shone brightly as an old stealthy wizard made his way through the forbidden forest. Albus Dumbledore arrived at a clearing in the Forbidden Forest to find that it was swarmed with Death Eaters. They were all masked so it was quite difficult to figure out who was who but he had hunch on who was in the circle. It had long been thought that the Death Eaters had disappeared since the second fall of Voldemort. The sight before him proved that even though their lord and master was gone, his loyal followers lay dormant waiting for their next opportunity.  
  
The site was supposed to be guarded by Order members since the disappearance of Harry and the four Hogwarts pendants. At the center of the clearing was a round stone table. Surrounding the clearing were four stone pillars each identical to the other. Looking around he saw several members of the Order magically bound and being held prisoner at wand point while the other Death Eaters seemed to be getting ready for a ritual of some sort. From his position he knew he would not be discovered but he had to wait for just the right moment before revealing himself. He could see everything that was going on and therefore he noticed several people emerging from the forest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had all been forced to grab onto a Portkey and within a few seconds they appeared at a place Harry remembered very well. He along Ron and Hermione had ventured into the Forbidden Forest many times. Strange that it was called the Forbidden Forest since he and his friends were in there all the time. Being held at wand point he was forced to carry Ron's unconscious form while Cho carried Hermione. As he looked around his surroundings, was familiar but he had no idea what part of the forest he was in. As they emerged from the forest into a clearing he was surprised by the number of Death Eaters waiting for them. He thought their numbers were limited but he was obviously very wrong. It seemed as though they had been recruiting but laying low at the same time. At the very center of the clearing was a round stone table that Amanda quickly walked over to. Looking around he saw several members of the Order being held prisoner as well. Among them were Remus and Tonks who had a body-binding spell placed on them and most likely a silencing charm as well since they had not said a word.  
  
"Bring the prisoners over here," Amanda commanded. The Death Eaters quickly pushed Harry and the others forward. Draco had a wicked grin on his face as he took his place next to her.  
  
"I'll give you a chance to join us Potter," spoke Draco. "All you have to do is killed Weasel, Weasel's wife, Mudblood, Chang, and Chang's bitch friend here."  
  
"Are you mad?" Replied Harry. "What the hell makes you think I would agree to something like that?"  
  
"Very well Potter," grinned Draco. "You shall die like the rest."  
  
"Draco," said Amanda. "I have said this before; Potter lives." Draco snarled under his breath. "We will execute the prisoners after the ceremony. Now let us begin." She quietly went to each pillar and placed a pendent into the empty groove that had been made to fit them perfectly. Quickly all the Death Eaters scattered in different directions as if something bad were about to happen. Amanda stood alone as she slowly stepped up to round stone table at the center. Slowly she climbed on top carrying a big book with her as well as a leather bag. No doubt it was the spell needed to perform the ceremony.  
  
Harry watched as she slowly took out the contents from the bag. First a cauldron to make the potion that was necessary. One by one she brought out the ingredients and looked around. He saw her take out a mortar and pestle, then taking the nightshade she started to grind it.  
  
"Does she plan to drink that?" Whispered Cho.  
  
"I think so," replied Harry.  
  
"Nightshade is poisonous," responded Cho.  
  
"I know," said Harry. "I think she knows what she is doing though."  
  
"Maybe she's going to poison us," shuddered Cho. Harry didn't say anything as he considered it as a possibility. His eyes watched as she then ground some eyes of newt then diced up some batwings. Suddenly she stopped and looked around at the faces watching her. Her gaze landed upon Harry as she gave him a smile. Harry thought he was her target for something but her eyes quickly left him to continue searching. He followed her gaze to see that it landed on Remus.  
  
"I need the blood of a werewolf," she quickly announced.  
  
"Get her the blood," roared Draco.  
  
"I'll get it myself," she snapped quickly. She drew a dagger from her sleeve and carried a vial in the other hand.  
  
"No!" Yelled Harry. "Don't hurt him." Remus being under the silencing charm was unable to respond.  
  
"It wont hurt as much if you don't struggle," stated Amanda clearly. Remus knowing there was no way out of this right now just sat still while she poked him and took his blood. Returning to her cauldron she quickly poured the blood into the cauldron and continued brewing. Everyone watched patiently as she finally dropped in the last ingredient, sulfurous ash. "I am going to proceed Draco. See to it that nothing goes wrong during the next half an hour that is required to perform the spell." Draco nodded however he had other plans.  
  
"For the last time Amanda," said Harry. "Don't do this." This caused all the Death Eater's including Draco to roar with laughter.'  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mocked Draco. "Potter said don't do it!" Amanda smirked at him and waited for everyone to settle. Harry feeling as if he had failed could only look at the floor and accept his fate. Quickly looking at Cho, she gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," said Amanda. "It will all be over soon." Slowly she stood up on the center of the table. Looking around one last time she quickly gulped down the contents of the potion. The effects of the poison from the nightshade were almost immediate. The house founders had created the process of summoning the guardians so painful that it would only be used in desperate times. Amanda immediately sunk to her knees clutching a wand in her hand. She needed to do the spell quickly on herself. "Kal Vas Xen Corp!" She aimed the wand at herself and the spell immediately started to slow down the poison however the pain was still there. Slowly a light beamed around her form as she slowly floated in mid air. There she would remain for the next half hour while the spell was completed.  
  
"What's happening now?" Asked Harry.  
  
"The spell takes half an hour," smirked Draco. "Plenty of time for me to kill you."  
  
"If you kill me," replied Harry. "She will be furious and in turn kill you."  
  
"Nonsense," replied Draco. She may not want me to kill you but she will get over it. Now let the fun began. Crucio!" Harry immediately felt a surge of pain shoot through his body. Amanda even from her position was aware of the pain Harry was in and what Draco was doing.  
  
"Look ass hole," interrupted Valerie. "Cant you let us live the last half hour of our lives in peace. I mean shit you don't have to be a complete ass hole about it!" This greatly annoyed Draco.  
  
"You know bitch, as much as I hate Potter, I think I'm going to kill you first."  
  
"Sure you will," smirked Valerie. "Because I'm tied up and your going to use the killing curse on me. Or do you want to do it the manly way and duel?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She had called him out and she was scared shitless but she saw this as maybe there only chance of getting out alive. She also knew that Draco Malfoy never backed down from a challenge. Harry watched curiously when it suddenly hit him what she was trying to do.  
  
"No!" Said Harry loudly. "I want the pleasure of challengeing Malfoy to a duel first or are you scared Malfoy?" Draco looked on with a smug on his face then turned to Valerie.  
  
"Sorry bitch, as much as I want to kill you now I will never turn down a challenge from Potter."  
  
"Let's go Malfoy," said Harry. "Right here, right now!"  
  
"With pleasure" replied Draco giving Harry his wand and unbinding him. Harry prayed that he would still be as good of a dueler as he was before. It had been years since he had dueled with anyone. Slowly everyone backed away clearing an area for the two duelers.  
  
"And for my first trick," smirked Draco. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 


End file.
